Bonds Beyond Time
by ArifuretaForever
Summary: Christopher Wells was just a young man going to school and helping his parents with their card shop until one day a woman walked in a opened his eyes to the realm of possibilities. Now he must fight for a future across all of time and space.
1. A Journey Begins

_A Worldwide phenomenon populates this world of ours._

_A card game known as Vanguard._

_Played by millions of people, whether professionally or just for fun, it brings joy to them all._

_But what most don't know, it that Vanguard itself has secrets. Secrets most wouldn't even dream off in their wildest imaginations._

_Now, one individual is about to experience those possibilities first hand._

_So… Stand Up, Vanguard!_

* * *

A bell rang as a signal.

"Ok class," the teacher tapped the blackboard, "please review chapters 19 and 20, only a few more weeks until summer breaks starts, and I expect all of you to pass the final exams."

A chorus of yes resounded through the classroom, as students began to exit for the day.

"Hey Chris," a young man wearing the school uniform said, it consisted of a white buttoned up shirt, a black blazer and red tie, dark pants, with brown dress shoes, the boy himself was 16 years of age, he had brown shaggy hair and the eye color to match, the impression he gave off was one of high nobility or from a well off family, "you wanna hang out today?"

The young man named Chris stirred, he was resting his head on his desk when the question was asked, so he was sitting up straight now as to give a clear answer.

"Sorry, no can do," said Chris, now sitting up fully in his chair. Thanks to this, his features of black as midnight hair that fell around his head in bangs, and his red eyes shining like rubies were now visible, "my dad needs me at the shop today."

"Well, alright, later then."

"Yeah, later Alex."

Chris finished his statement to his friend named Alex, made sure his bag was packed, and stood up to leave for the day, when…

THUMP

Chris fell on the ground from a sudden impact, his butt hitting the floor, "sorry about-," Chris got silent and groaned internally. "_Of all the people."_

"Watch where you're going!," the girl Chris had bumped into said, giving him a glare like ice, which didn't suit her at all.

The girl was stunning, for she had, milky skin as white as snow, beautiful deep blue eyes, and to finish it off, golden sunshine hair that was tied in a single twisted braid going down her back, with some strands loose as the sides to frame her face.

"Sorry Alice, it was an accident," Chris picked himself up, then offered his hand to her.

Alice just flicked it away, continuing to give Chris the hard stare, as she hosted herself up, and dusted off her skirt, which was the only difference between the boys and girls uniform at Avalon Academy, a premiere school of old families of Europe, kids from well of families and important parents, or just those smart enough to get in.

Chris was the latter, his family own a local vanguard shop with his mom was a professional cardfighter in the Euro League, although for Alice, it was the former, her family, the Myers, were big in the business industry specializing in games and entertainment.

"Hump, sorry, I'm sure," Alice said, with a roll of her eyes.

"Ok, then, see ya."

"Are you making fun of me?!"

Chris inwardly groaned again.

He had no problem with Alice at all, it was her personality made her hard to deal with. She was always standoffish and suspicious of everyone because she thought they would use her just to get to her family, and didn't help that she was stunning as well. Many a guy (and a few girls) had tried to ask her out since freshman year, and always they ended up with despair on their faces, and cries of agony.

Chris however didn't care at all, and brushed off Alice's personality like water.

"No I wasn't, but I have to be somewhere and we already apologized, so…" Chris slung his bag over his shoulder and waved his hand, "see ya." He then left out of the classroom.

Alex was snickering at the way things just ended, and Alice herself was left completely speechless.

* * *

Chris was humming a tune, thinking about how he was going to spend his summer, when he finally arrived in front of his destination.

It was a two story building, made of brown stones, a sign of big red letters with a white background read: **CARD SHOP LEGION**.

He smiled at seeing his work spot, and home, which was located on the second story of the building.

He walked in, savoring the cool breeze of the air conditioner, since the Italian summer heat was starting to roll in.

Everywhere his eyes could see, tables with cardfighter were around, the counter right by the doors, a shelf showing vanguard cards behind it, and in the back of the store, the shops pride and joy, a 3-D fight table usually only seen in the pro leagues or Association sponsored tournaments.

Chris's parents decided to spring for it since they thought it would help the shops business. They were right in that fact, as almost everyday, fighters from all over came to use the table, it got to be so much that a schedule was made and _strictly _enforced, so if you missed your time, then you would have to schedule a spot all over again.

"Ah Christopher," a thud was heard following that, "you're finally here."

Chris groaned inside for the umpteenth time that day. His full name was Christopher, but since he turned 13, he preferred Chris, the only ones who still used his full name was his family, and only to get a rise out of him, or when he was in deep trouble.

"Yeah dad, I am." Chris waved him his dad off, who had the same black hair as him, but blue eyes, his red eyes came from his mother who was traveling right now as she was in season right now for her league.

"I'll go change and be back in a moment," Chris then proceeded to the back to get ready for his shift.

Not knowing an event would change his life forever that day.

"Thanks, and come again," I shouted smiling, but also breathing a sigh of relief.

It had been a particularly busy day today, me and my dad working like mad men, and Virgil nowhere to be found. He was in for it when he got home tonight.

As I was contemplating my revenge on my little brother, I heard the doors to the shop slide open. "Welcome to card shop Legion, how may I help you today?"

Then something strange happened. I can't describe it, but passed quickly.

"-ok?"

"What?," I asked confused.

"I asked if you're feeling ok." This was said by the girl in front of me. She looked my age, with dark green hair and purple eyes, her clothes consisting of a green long sleeve shirt, dark pants, and purple sneakers.

"Y-yeah," I said, taking a deep breath to steady myself for a moment, "just need to catch my breath for a minute, been working hard since I got home from school."

The girl just nodded in understanding.

"So… how may I help you today?"

"Oh right, silly me," the girl then reached behind her and pulled out a vanguard deck case, "I would like to learn vanguard today."

"Exactly what would you like to learn?"

"How to play the game." She then rubbed the back of her head. "You see, it's a little embarrassing. My friends recommended the game to me and I checked it out. It looked like fun, so I bought some cards, put together a deck, and wanted to play, but…"

"You don't know any of the rules for an actual match," I guessed.

Her head shake was all the proof I needed.

"So, I wondering if you would teach me?"

I took a quick look around the store, no pressing business and only regulars right now. "Sure, I'll teach you, just let me go let my father know I'll be away from the counter for a while."

"Of course."

As I was going to the back, I stopped for a moment, "Sorry, never got your name, and mines Christopher by the way, but people just call me Chris."

"Well Christopher who likes to be called Chris, my name is Nina."

"Nina, ok thanks." With that, I headed to the back to let my father know the situation.

I came back out real quick, but with my apron off, leaving me only in my school uniform without the blazer.

I beckoned for Nina to follow me over to one of the fight tables for the match, and she did.

"Ok, so let's get started." I took my seat at the table ready to begin.

Nina on the other hand, just walked by me. It confused me to no end, until I saw where she was headed. The real 3-D table in the back.

"Hey Chris, can we use this one?" Nina aksed, already standing in front of the fight table.

"Well…," there was no one using it right now, which was rare, and she was a beginner about to have her first cardfight, so… "Sure, why not," I said, heading down to stand in front of the table myself.

"Thank you, I did a little research and read about these solid vision systems. Heard they're used by pro leagues and the association."

"It's true, and local card shops can use them as well, but most don't since the tech is so expensive. But as they say "no risk, no reward"."

"To true." Nina agreed, nodding again.

"Now to begin the lesson. First you place your deck," I took mine out and Nina followed suit, "and place it on the deck spot on the table." We both did this, and the fight table glowed, as lights began to for circulate on it, having the fight stage appear.

"So cool."

I gave an agreeable nod, "it really is."

"Next," I took out my Grade 4 cards, "place your Generation cards in the G zone." I finished placing mine their. Nina followed me again.

"Now, we each draw until we have five cards in hand," so we did, "before we start, if you don't like the hand you have, you can always draw another one, or just place certain ones back in the deck and shuffle it."

"Ok," Nina glanced at her hand, "I feel comfortable with the hand I currently have."

"Nice, now we each take a grade 0, or forerunner as people call them, and place it gave down on the vanguard circle on the board, which is the biggest design by the way."

Nina picked a card from her deck, placed it face down, and then shuffled it, before putting it back in the exact same spot.

"We can now start the cardfight, so please repeat after me."

"Gotcha."

"Oh, but before we go on, imagine this for a moment. You are an astral body on a place called Cray. You go there to become your chosen vanguard, and lead your fellow clansmen into battle, as you fight for glory and honor."

Nina then closed her eyes, as did Chris.

Both then appeared as glowing bodies in the city chosen for this cardfight. Once that was done, both opened their eyes, smiles on their faces.

"Now. Stand up, vanguard!"

"Stand up, vanguard."

The motion figure system began to glow, a sheen of light coming down to box in the board, the field chosen for this fight was the futuristic cityscape.

"Wingal Brave!"

**Wingal Brave**

**Grade 0, Power: +5000**

"Brassed-Winged Gear Hawk."

**Brassed-Winged Gear Hawk**

**Grade 0, Power: +4000**

"So you chose Gear Chronicle, huh?" Chris inquired. "An interesting choice if I do say so myself."

"Thanks, I just love them traveling through time," Nina took a quick glance at the board, "and Royal Paladin suits you by the way."

"Thank you as well. And since I'm the teacher of this lesson, it's only right you have the first turn."

"Ok then, I take the top card of the deck, right?"

Chris nodded. "Yes you do, we call this draw. Now, do you see a card in your hand with a one in the corner."

Nina looked at her hand for a moment before she answered. "Yes, I see one."

"Good, good. Now the next step is called ride, It's where a unit evolves into a newer more powerful form to gain power for the battle. In Vanguard, you usually ride the card the next grader higher in the sequence, so right now, you can ride that grade 1."

"You said usually-"

Before Nina could finish her question, Chris held up his hand, "sorry, it's not you, but if I were go into all that right now, we would never finish the game and you would just end up confused."

"I see, so I'll continue then." Nina then held up the grade 1 card from her hand. "I ride, Progress Second Dragon."

**Progress Second Dragon**

**Grade 1, Power: +7000**

"Great, now there is an ability for you to learn, All forerunners have it. They can move to the back board. Usually most people move it behind the vanguard, but not always."

"I'll just do that, since I don't really know any other way." Nina then placed Gear Hawk, behind Unicorn on the board.

"Now normally you would launch an attack, but since you went first, you can't. So now you have to end your turn so mine can begin."

"Right," Nina gave a nod, "I end my turn."

**[Turn 2: Hand Chris (5) Nina (5)]**

"It's my turn now, so I'll draw." Chris drew the card from the top of the deck. "By the way, we do this every time our perspective turn begins."

"Right."

Chris marveled at how well Nina was soaking up all the knowledge. "_Not to bad if I say so myself, and yet…" _Chris quickly glanced at Nina who was muttering something while looking at her own hand. "_I can't shake the feeling, Nina is more than she's letting on."_

"Chris, you ok?"

Chris snapped out of his daze again. "Yep, just thinking about my move, and I've decided." Chris picked a card from his hand. "_I'm probably just overthinking it, time to stop worrying about it and teach Nina to enjoy vanguard."_

"I ride, Swordsman of Light, Blaster Rapier Laura." Chris said.

**Swordsman of Light, Blaster Rapier Laura**

**Grade 1, Power +7000**

"Now Wingal Brave move back as my forerunner." Chris moved Wingal behind Laura.

"Ok, now I'll attack. I do this by having Wingal do Boost, which is a card giving their power to an attacking unit."

With that said, Chris did the attack procedure.

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"When the vanguard attacks, you again take the top card of your deck, but this time show it to your opponent."

"Why?"

"It's what's called a drive check," Chris took the top card of his deck and held it up, "see, I didn't get a trigger unit. But I still place the card in my hand. Oh, and by the way, triggers are cards that give effects to cards on the field if shown during a drive check."

"Right."

Nina let the attack hit after the explanation.

"Ok, so now you preform what is called a damage check. Where you take the top card of your deck and place it in the damage zone." Chris pointed to it on the board, and Nina put the top card there just like he said.

"Good, now I am going to use the skill of my Wingal Brave. I place him in the soul, which is the vanguard circle." Chris moved Wingal to the soul like he said. "Now I search my deck for a card with "Blaster" in its name and add it to my hand." Chris picked up his deck, looked through it, and showed Nina Blaster Blade Exceed before returning his deck to the deck space and adding the card to his hand.

**[Damage: Chris (0) Nina (1)]**

"Now I end my turn."

**[Turn 3: Hand Chris (7) Nina (5)]**

"Now it's your turn again."

"Ok, I draw." Nina then looked at her hand for a moment before choosing a card. "Now I ride, Extend Magne Dragon."

**Extend Magne Dragon**

**Grade 2, Power +9000**

"Now with a boost from Gear Hawk, Extend will attack your vanguard."

**(9000+4000=13000)**

Chris then took a card from his hand and placed it down on the board. "Now what I'm doing is called guarding. It's when you use cards with shield strength," Chris tapped where the shield power was on the card he put down, "to block an opponent's attacks and avoid damage. But if the opponents power is equal or greater than the shield then the attack will hit."

"Right, uh… now a drive check." Nina flipped over the top card of her deck and no trigger was shown.

**[Damage: Chris (0) Nina (1)]**

"I end my turn." Nina said.

**[Turn 4: Hand Chris (6) Nina (6)]**

"Now it comes back to me. So stand and draw." Chris then looked at the board for the current state of the game. "_She seems to understand the rules well enough for me to get a bit more serious."_

That's when Chris began his attack. "I now ride, Star Hope Trumpeter!"

**Star Hope Trumpeter**

**Grade 2, Power +9000**

"Now I am about to preform what is known as a call. It's when you call units to rear guard circles." Chris tapped on them to for emphasis. "Now when calling, you can only call cards of the same or lower grade than the vanguard."

Nina nodded again, soaking in the lesson with vigor.

"So now I call Knight of Virtue, Bedivere." The unit appeared in the left front rear guard circle.

"Now here comes Star Hope, to attack your vanguard."

**(9000)**

"No guard."

"Now I perform a drive check." Chris did the check and smiled, for a card with a yellow icon in the corner showed. "This is a critical trigger. The critical is the damage a card does, so when one of these is drawn, I can increase the amount of damage done to you, Also it adds +5000 to any card on my board. So this time, I will give the extra critical to Star Hope, and the power to Bedivere."

"You can do that?"

Chris shook his head. "Yes, you can split the effects of triggers between the units, depending on which one is drawn in a drive check."

Now that is was all said and done, Star Hope, hit Extend with the attack, causing damage.

"Damage check." Nina flipped over the top two cards of her deck, and both were not triggers, so she placed them soundly in the damage zone.

"Now, here comes Bedivere, and remember, he has extra power thanks to my trigger."

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I'll guard that." Nina placed a critical trigger down in the guardian circle, blocking the attack.

**[Damage: Chris (0) Nina (3)]**

"I'll end my turn now, and pass it back to you."

**[Turn 5: Hand Chris (6) Nina (5)]**

"Stand and draw." Nina looked her hand, and then picked out a card. "Now, I ride, Ephemeral Wand Dragon."

**Ephemeral Wand Dragon**

**Grade 3, Power +11000**

"Excellent," Chris said with a nod, "you seem to be getting a good grasp of the game now."

"It's all because I have an excellent teacher." Nina finished with a smile, that made Chris blush just a small bit.

"_No, don't go there, even if she is kinda cute- Ah!, no." _Chris thought, hoping his face didn't give anything away at all.

He was snapped out of his thoughts thankfully, by Nina's next move. "Now I call Steam Soldier, Ur-Zi. And Steam Maiden, Ishme." She called them to her board, with Ur-Zi in front of Ishme.

"Now, here comes my vanguard attacking yours."

**(11000)**

"_Really should let her get some damage in," _Chris thought. "That'll be a no guard. And when a grade 3 does a drive check, it becomes a twin drive, so you get to look at the top two cards of the deck for any triggers."

"Right, now a twin drive check. First check." Nina flipped over the card and smiled. " A critical trigger. Like you, I'll give the critical to Emphereal and power to Ur-zi. Now for the second check." Nina flipped over the second card, which made her smile and Chris surprised. "This is a heal trigger, correct?" Chris nodded at her question.

"Yeah, you can use it to give power to a unit, and heal damage, but only when your damage is equal or more than your opponent's."

"Then I'll more power to Ur-zi and heal one damage."

"A damage check for me then." Chris placed both damage in the zone, neither being a trigger.

"Now with a boost from Ishme, Ur-zi will attack your vanguard."

**(8000+5000+5000+6000=24000)**

"Again, a no guard. Damage check. No trigger." Chris said, placing the card in his damage zone.

**[Damage: Chris (3) Nina (2)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 6: Hand Chris (6) Nina (5)]**

"Stand and draw." Chris then picked a card from his hand. "Seriously, you're doing good here Nina, but now I hope you're ready, since I'm about to turn it up a notch."

"Bring it on."

Chris then paused, he could've sworn Nina's aura changed for a moment, but he shook it off as just another figment of his imagination.

"Now come, with your brilliant sword and lead us to victory! I ride, Blaster Blade Exceed!"

**Blaster Blade Exceed**

**Grade 3, Power +11000**

"Now his skill, by counter blasting a card in the damage zone, I can force one of your grade 1 or greater rear guards to retreat." Chris flipped over a card and then pointed to Ur-Zi, which Nina placed in her drop zone.

"Now, by discarding a card the same cost as my vanguard," Chris placed a grade 3 in the drop zone, "I can call forth a power from the future, and perform a Generation Stride, so here I go!"

Chris slammed down a G unit onto the vanguard circle, him becoming engulfed in a space of multicolored light, as a whit vanguard circle appeared to rush toward him. "Now show me a truly bright future!"

On the board, a beam a light engulfed Exceed, and a moment later a dragon descended on the field.

"Holy Dragon, Myriad Soul Saver."

**Holy Dragon, Myriad Soul Saver**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"First up is the stride skill of Exceed." Chris preformed another counter blast. "When a card with "Saver" in the name strides, then I can search my deck for up to one card with "Blaster" in the name and add it to my hand." Chris then did this. "Now I call that unit, New Style Blaster, Llew." Chris placed him on the front right. "Now his skill. When he's called I can take a card with "Blaster Blade" in the name from the drop zone and place it on the bottom of the deck, giving Llew another +5000 power until the end of the turn. It just so happens that the cost I used for Stride was a copy of Exceed." Chris smiled as he placed the Exceed back in the deck and gave Llew the extra power. "Finally, I call Knight of Benevolence, Kay behind Bedivere. With his skill, if he's called to the same column as Bedivere, then he gives him +200 until the end of the turn, and I counter charge one card in the damage zone."

"Now, Myriad Soul Saver will attack your vanguard! And with his skill, I soul blast 3 cards to add +5000 to all my rear guard units!"

**(26000)**

"That'll be a no guard."

"Ok, triple drive! First check, no trigger. Second check, draw trigger! I draw and give the power to Llew. Final check, no trigger."

"Damage check, no trigger."

"Now here comes Llew attacking your vanguard."

**(11000+5000+5000+5000=26000)**

That's when Nina did something that made Chris confirm the funny feeling he had been having since he met her. She put a heal trigger in the drop zone, and called forth a card from her G zone. "Generation guard! Retroactive Time Maiden, Uluru!"

**Retroactive Time Maiden, Uluru**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"With her skill, I take a normal unit and a trigger unit, place them at the bottom of the deck, and then add +5000 to her shield."

**(15000+5000=20000)**

"With a boost from Kay, Bedivere attacks. With his skill, he gains another +3000 when attacking if my vanguard is an "Alfred" or "Blaster" card."

**(9000+2000+5000+3000+7000+5000=31000)**

"A no guard. A damage check." Nina flipped over the card and smiled. "Oh would you look at that, a draw trigger. I give power to the vanguard and draw."

**[Damage: Chris (3) Nina (4)]**

"I end my turn." Chris said, his eyes looking downward.

**[Turn 7: Hand Chris (8) Nina (5)]**

"Stand and draw."

"Who are you?"

Nina looked up. "I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

Chris looked up and stared Nina down. "You can stop pretending now, your last move gave it away. You say this is your first time in a vanguard match, and yet when Llew attacked you used a generation guard, a move I hadn't shown you yet. Not to mention, I've been having this nagging feeling ever since I met you that your more than you let on. So I ask again… just who are you Nina?"

Nina looked at Chris for a long moment, a finger on her chin. "I'll told them this wouldn't work." She shook her head in disappointment.

"Told who, what exactly?"

"The people I work with. We're "scouting" potential cardfighters for an upcoming event."

"Then why the facade?"

"It's because of who we work for. Which I can't tell you right now, but you'll be surprised when you learn who it is."

"Ok, so again, why the lie?"

"Huh, they thought it would be a good idea to test the character of potential fighters by acting like beginners. So we can see how they react to us and gauge their personalities. But I was against it. If you want to see a fighters true potential, then go all out from the beginning. Sadly, I was overruled. But congratulations, you're one of the few who I've scouted to who actually noticed. So now…"

Nina's whole aura changed, as her eyes got this sharpness to them.

"I can show my full strength earlier than normal."

"_Me and my big mouth."_

"Now. Generation Stride! Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Revolution!"

**Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Revolution**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"Now stride skill!" Nina flipped over a copy of Revolution in her G zone, confusing me. "When a G unit with "Chronoscommand" in its name strides Ephemeral, then I flip over a G unit in my G zone and give +10000 to the vanguard."

"_Damm, she hasn't even used any real skills yet, and her vanguard is already at +36000 power even without a boost or triggers." _Chris thought, knowing this was just the beginning.

"Now, the skill of Revolution." Nina flipped over another copy of Revolution and did a counter blast. "When he's placed on the vanguard circle, then using his skill, all rear guards of my opponent go to the bottom of the deck."

Just like that, portals opened up on the board sucking in all of Chris's rear guards like they were never there to begin with.

"_Well… at least it can't get any worse."_

"Now I call!"

"_Be an my big mouth."_

"Another Ur-zi in front of Ishme. And now news player to meet you. Reform-calling Gear Eagle and Progress Second Dragon."

That mechanical bird, took up the front space on the board, giving Nina a full row to attack with, while the dragon stood behind it ready to back it up.

"Now the skills of my cards."

"_Oh come on. You know what, next time I'll keep from saying stupid stuff like that."_

"Brass Eagle gains +5000 if a card is sent to the opponent's deck. Ishme gains +5000 power and the ability to attack from the back row."

That skill made Chris nervous, for now he had to defend against four attacks this turn instead of three.

"Finally, the skill of Ur-Zi, he gains +5000 power and shield when my opponent has one or less rear guard on the board."

That was another skill that made Chris tense. For now, all her attacking units could take on his vanguard without a boost. There was still one thing left.

"_She said nothing for Gear Eagle or Progress, and from her deck, which looks to be based around Chronoscommand I'm pretty sure they have skills. I just don't know which one, since we don't have a ton of Gear Chronicle users here at the shop. So I bet their skills are activated under set conditions, I just wish I knew what it was."_

As Chris was trying to figure out how to survive this turn, Nina began her attack.

"With a boost from Brass Hawk, Revolution attacks!"

**(36000+4000+5000=45000)**

"No you don't. Complete guard!"

"Triple drive! First check, no trigger. Second check, a critical trigger. I give power to Reform Eagle, and the critical to Ur-zi. The final check." Chris cursed his luck and Nina just smiled again. "Heal trigger, the power to Reform and I recover one damage."

"_No way! That's just too lucky, to get a double trigger twice in a row. Uh, why me?" _Chris thought.

"Here come Reform, with a boost from Progress."

**(11000+5000+5000+7000=28000)**

Chris then looked at his hand. "_I can't guard all the attacks or else I won't be able to mount a proper defense next turn."_

"That's a no guard."

For some reason, Nina smiled.

"Damage check, no trigger."

"Now the skill of Reform."

"_Ok, let's see what this card can do." _Chris thought.

"Since the attack on the vanguard was successful, I can "Time Leap" one card on my side of the board, and I chose Brass Eagle." Nina bound him, and then searched her deck to call out a new unit. "Meet, Gear Owl, Perching at Nightfall."

"_She called a new unit behind a vanguard that's already finished attacking. Why?"_

"The skill of Nightfall. I can retire him, and usually of I had no cards face up in the damage zone, I could counter charge two, but sadly that skill won't activate. But he does have another great skill. He lets me draw one card if I have five or less in my hand."

"_So that's why. She just increased her hand making it harder for me to finish her next turn. Well. she's in for a surprise." _Chris thought.

"Now Ur-Zi, go and attack."

**(8000+5000=13000)**

"Guard!" Chris put down the draw trigger from earlier.

"Now Ishme!"

**(6000+5000=11000)**

"A no guard. Damage check, no trigger."

**[Damage: Chris (5) Nina (3)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 8: Hand Chris (5) Nina (6)]**

"Stand and draw." Chris took a deep breath then. "I'll admit, you gave me an enjoyable fight, but I'm finishing it here."

"It's wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"Exceed. It's the wrong avatar for you. The clan suits you, but the avatar is wrong. You need something more in tune with your true nature."

"Ah, ok… ?" Chris had no clue what the gibberish Nina started spouting out meant, but all he knew was that he was about to use his deck to end this.

"Now. Generation Stride! Divine Knight King, Alfred Holy Saver!"

**Divine Knight King, Alfred Holy Saver**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"Now stride skill! I search for my deck for one Blaster Blade Exceed and add it to my hand. Now I call! Blaster Blade Exceed. Floral Paladin, Flogal. And finally, Aspire Painter." So Exceed and Painter ended up in the front row, with Flogal behind Painter. "First is the skill of Exceed. Ur-Zi is again forced to retreat." With that, Nina's guard on the board was gone. "Now the skill of Painter. When he's called to the board and my vanguard is a "Blaster" or "Alfred", I can counter charge, soul charge, and add to him +3000 power until the end of this turn. Now for the skill of Holy Saver." Chris then did a counter blaster, flipped over a copy of Saver in the G zone and discarded a card from his hand. "Now Exceed gains +3000 power, and during his first attack this turn, he gains twin drive."

Nina visibly looked worried now. She knew Chris meant he was really trying to finish it this turn.

"Now here comes Aspire with a boost from Flogal."

**(9000+3000+4000=16000)**

"No guard. Damage check, no trigger."

"Now Alfred Holy Saver, attack the vanguard!"

**(26000)**

"Complete guard!"

"Now my triple drive! First check, no trigger. Second check, no trigger. Final check." Chris smiled. "A critical trigger, give all effects to Blaster Blade Exceed."

"_Darn it." _Nina thought.

"Now here comes Exceed, attacking your vanguard."

"No way. Guard!" Nina put down the critical trigger from earlier, plus another trigger.

"_When did she… of course, when she used the skill of Perching."_

"_Wew, now he'll have to get a double trigger to breakthrough."_

"Twin drive check. First check." As Chris flipped over the card, he ticked and Nina sighed relief as it was not a trigger. "Second check. A critical trigger, all effects to Exceed!"

**(11000+3000+5000+5000=24000)**

"Don't think you safe yet. I use the skill of Flogal. By counter blasting and sending it back to the deck, Exceed can stand and attack again."

Chris then perform this action, and Exceed came in with a second attack.

**(24000)**

"I don't think so. Generation guard! Time Maiden of Eternity, Uluru!"

**Time Maiden of Eternity, Uluru**

**Grade 4, Shield +15000**

"Using her skill!" Nina did a counter blast and flipped over a G guardian in the G zone. "For every face up card in the G zone, add +5000 to her shield."

Chris clicked his tongue in defeat, since there were 4 face up cards in Nina's G zone, minus the cost she just paid, meaning he couldn't break through and finish it this turn.

**(15000+20000=350000)**

**[Damage: Chris (5) Nina (4)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 9: Hand Chris (7) Nina (1)]**

"Stand and draw."

"_It's fine, Her board is in no shape to mount a serious offensive, and I know I have enough to guard this turn. I will win this." _Even as Chris was thinking about how to win, he couldn't help but smile at this amazing cardfight he was having right now.

"Chris, do you want to know the real reason I enjoy vanguard?"

"Ah, is now really the best time?"

Completing ignoring him, Nina continued speaking. "It's because of the G zone. The place where cards gain future possibilities. Since no one knows what the future holds, it's full of dreams and never ending mysteries!"

Nina got really excited for some reason, which caused Chris to lean back, and then something strange happened.

Chris felt a sort of feeling, holding the side of his head for a moment, and then… he found himself somewhere unfamiliar.

"_What?!" Chris looked around and saw he was standing in a rock area, and his body was see through. "What's happening here?"_

_A sound then caught his attention. Chris glanced to the distance, and saw a figure standing there. It was a guy, with jet black hair, and blood red eyes. He wore armor similar to Exceeds, only pure black and red, with no cape or helmet. He held in his hands a broadsword of silver and red, sparkling with some kind of energy._

_He saw Chris and smiled._

_Then the sky turned a sickly crimson red, and shadow began to descend. Chris could not make any out, but they looked to be dangerous._

_The mysterious knight, just turned to face them, as his sword charged with red energy and he sent a slash at them._

Just as quickly as it happened, it stopped, Chris taking a look around to see he was back in the shop.

"_What was that exactly?"_

"Congratulations, you pass."

"Huh, do you- do you know what I just saw?'

"I do."

"Then what was that?"

"I can't say. But if you want to know, then come find me again when you're stronger."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the possibilities you have yet to discover." Nina then placed a grade 3 in her drop zone, and picked up a G zone card. "So let me show you. Final Turn."

"_Final turn. Just what is that G unit to give her so much confidence to end the game right now?"_

"Generation Stride!"

What came out of the beam of light was unique. Chris could not take his eyes of this unit, for he had never seen or heard of it before in all his time playing vanguard. It looked like an older version of Chronoscommand Dragon, wearing a flowing brown hooded cloak. In one hand he held an old time pocket watch, with many gears showing as it ticked. Finally the staff he now carried, had an hourglass suspended in a gear shaped spot, it turning over and over again, the sand continuously spilling back and forth.

"Interdimensional Dragon King, Chronoscommand Clockwork"

**Interdimensional Dragon King, Chronoscommand Clockwork**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"Now, stride skill."

Chris was now worried beyond belief. Here was this mysterious girl, who challenged him to a fight, which lead to him having a weird kind a vision, and now an unknown G unit she had in her possession. It was all too much for just an ordinary day at work.

"Ok, now the first skill of Clockwork."

"_First skill!"_

"I counter blast 1 card. Then send all units on the board, mine and yours to the bottom of the deck."

Now, both fields were barren, as only the vanguards stood to face each other.

"_It can't be that simple."_

"Now generation break 4!" Nina then did a counter blast with 2 cards, and a soul blast of 2 cards. " For every face up card in the G zone, I can call units from the deck, and for every card sent to the deck this turn, all units called gain +2000 for each one."

Chris gasped. Nina had just replenished her board like it was nothing. Not only that, but since 6 cards were sent to the bottom of the deck this turn, then that meant all the units called would gain +12000 power.

"_I can't guard against all that, and is she calls another Ishme, then I'm done."_

So the cards filled the board, as Nina called her rear guard units. "In addition."

"_There's more."_

"If five or more cards were sent to the deck with this skill, then the opponent can't call grade 1's or below to guard against the vanguards attack this turn."

That was the final nail in the coffin.

"So with that said, Clockwork will attack."

Clockwork raised its staff high in the sky, as a portal opened up. The beam then hit the tip of the staff, as it was redirected toward Exceed.

"... No guard…"

Chris placed the last damage into the zone. He should've felt down, but for some reason he was shaking. Though not with fear, but excitement.

"I want a rematch." Chris said, a hunger for victory showing in his eyes.

"Maybe later. For now here." Nina handed Chris a card booster pack.

He looked at it. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Why open it of course, Think of it as an incentive for what's to come. It's yours now by the way." Nina then began to make her way up the stairs as she finished her explanation.

"_Well, here goes nothing." _Chris thought, as he opened the booster pack. When he did and pulled out the card, a smile shine blinded him for a second, before he could clearly see the card. When he did, he almost fell over.

He quickly ran up the steps, and looked around for Nina. When he saw her nowhere in the shop, he went out the doors for a moment and looked around, but still she was nowhere to be seen.

He gave up a moment later, went back inside, and took a load off at one of the fight tables. As he did, he took a look at the new card he was given.

He finally knew the name of the young man from the vision.

"Swordsman of Redeeming Hope, Mordred Blaster. Huh, looks like we're going to get to know each other quite well."

* * *

**So this is my third remake of Cardfight Vanguard: Journey Across Time. I want any and all to review in hopes that my writing skills have gotten better since the last time. I got the idea from my favorite vanguard FF right now by The Sib. So while I will do OC cards in the first season, you won't see an OC clan until later. Sorry, but I need time to make it a really good one.**

**Next Time: As Chris studies his mysterious new card, a big announcement sets him on his chosen path.**

**A Friend Indeed.**


	2. A Friend Indeed

"Hmmmm?"

"Hey big bro, what you doing?"

I looked over to my little brother Virgil. It was just another day in the shop, but my day off.

Virgil who was three years younger than me, was working the counter today. He was just a little shorter than me, but took after our mom more, his hair being a light gold like hers and had our dad's blue eyes. He looked like a pretty boy honestly.

"Nothing, just checking out the new card I got." I then held up Mordred for him to see.

Once he read the description on the card, he wide eyed. "Bro, where did you get a card like this?"

"Hehe," I scratched the back of my head and looked sideways, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

I kept looking sideways. It's not that I didn't want to tell Virgil the truth, but the thing is, even I didn't have the whole story.

I had waited to see if Nina would come back during the last few days, but no dice. I was running out of options.

Just then, something appeared on the television that pointed me in a direction.

I quickly got up from my seat, ran over the the counter, got the remote and turned up the volume, ignoring Virgil trying to talk to me.

On the television was a live news interview.

"Ms Fujimiya," a reporter said, "are the rumors true, is there going to be a tournament of some sort?"

The question was directed to a woman standing at a podium in the center of all that mess. She was in her 20's with dark brown hair and eyes, wearing a smile that know could tell what she was thinking.

This was Natalie Fujimiya, a Japanese born cardfighter, current head of the Vanguard Association, and former world champion before she stepped down to take the chairmanship.

She looked at the reporter, without missing a beat. "Yes, the rumors are true. It's been a few years, since I stepped down from the professional circuit, and in that time, I've come to notice and heard about many young cardfighters with hidden potential."

The way she said that , and the look she had, made me feel for some reason, she was speaking to me.

"So in recognition of this, I think it's time for the younger generation to step up. So right now as of today, I am announcing the Vanguard World Tournament."

That got the reporters going with even more questions, and even riled up the fighter currently in the store.

It had been years since a World Tournament or any event like it was held, so everyone was feeling pumped up.

"A question for you, who are those young people behind you?" A female reporter asked.

That was the question I wanted answered as well, since one of them was Nina herself. She was in the back standing next to two others. The first was girl with shoulder length curly blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a bright smile. The other was a boy who had dark purple hair in bangs around his head and the eyes to match.

"Oh them, well… they are the Associations team in the tournament."

That got everyone even more riled up, until Natalie held up her hand to quiet them down.

"Allow me to explain. These young people are known as team New Horizon. For a few months now they have been traveling all over the world, testing the strength of fighters in preparation for the tournament. I myself was still unsure if this tournament was a good idea, but the reports I've received from the three of them tell me my worries are for nothing."

"What do you mean the Association's team? And won't that be unfair to the other teams who have to make through the preliminaries?"

Natalie to her credit, didn't get angry at all, but just stared at the reporter in question. "I understand where you're coming from completely. See, even if we are sponsoring it, the Association is not in charge of this event soley. It is a collaboration of fighters and organizations from around the world, but we ourselves still want to be represented in this on a more personal level, so hence the team. And to answer your second question, these three formed a team and fought against other Association teams for the right to enter the tournament. Believe me, they have the skill, and their opponents will attest to that."

A round of more question came up, but Natalie shook her head. "I'm sorry, that's all the time I have today. We must get going, you know, things to do and such. I will say that the tournament rules and regulations will be posted on our website later today, and I hope will all my heart that this will be an event to remember."

That's when she and team New Horizon finally took their leave.

I turned the volume back down, and went back to my seat. Everyone was getting pumped up, and so was I, but I had another goal in mind as well.

If I wanted to see Nina again, there was only one option.

It looks like I was going to have to take on the world.

* * *

"Uh." I was sighing with my head on the table at the store.

"What's wrong son," my dad came over to ask me, "today is one of the slowest ever."

I looked up at him. "Nothing much, just trying to figure out who to form a team with for the World Tournament."

"Really, is it that hard?"

I nodded. "It is. I need to find strong fighters, who can work in a group and pull their own weight in matches when push comes to shove."

"I see, that is hard."

"You're telling me."

Just then, someone pulled out the chair across from me and sat down. "Hey, Chris."

"Hey Eric."

The guy who sat down across from me is my best friend Eric. His family owned a restaurant right down the street from us, and we had known each other since we were little. But he decided to go to a different high school than me, since he said, "No way am I going to deal with rich douches that have stick in their butts." So now, we only hung out when we had free time after school.

I shot straight up in that moment. "Eric, join my team."

"Uh, what are you talking about?"

So, I then proceeded to tell Eric everything, from the fight with Nina, to the weird vision, to the new card she gave me.

"Wow man, just wow."

I nodded, since I barely believed it myself.

"So, will you do it?"

"Sure man."

I thanked him will all my might.

"But, now we have to cardfight," he said, taking out his deck with a grin on his face, "I want to see that new avatar of yours."

"You got it my friend," I said, also taking out my own deck.

In unison, we both said, "Stand Up! Vanguard!"

"Wingal Brave!"

**Wingal Brave**

**Grade 0, Power: +5000**

"Stealth Dragon, Madoi."

**Stealth Dragon, Madoi**

**Grade 0, Power: +5000**

"You know, it's been a while since we've had an all out fight." I said.

"Sure has, this will be a good test of each other skills, so we can accurately prepare for the tournament. And since you asked me, it's only fair you take the first move."

"Thanks, Eric. I draw." I drew the card from the top of my deck, and it turned out to be my new avatar of all things. This was new for me as well, since it was my first chance to test him out in an official cardfight.

"I ride Knight of Benevolence, Kay!" I exclaimed.

**Knight of Benevolence, Kay**

**Grade 1, Power +7000**

" Wingal Brave moves back as forerunner, and I end my turn."

**[Turn 2: Hand Chris (5) Eric (5)]**

"I draw."

Eric looked at his hand for a moment, before smiling. "Even if I want to see that new card, I still want to win. So ride, Stealth Dragon, Seizui!"

**Stealth Dragon, Seizui**

**Grade 1, Power +7000**

Eric then moved Madoi to the back left. "I call Stealth Dragon, Noroi!" He was placed behind Seizui.

"With a boost from Noroi, Seizui attacks!"

**(7000+4000=11000)**

"No guard."

"Drive check. A critical trigger, give all effects to Seizui."

"A damage check, No triggers." So Chris placed both cards in the damage zone.

**[Damage: Chris (2) Eric (0)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 3: Hand Chris (5) Eric (5)]**

"First turn, and I'm already ahead," Eric said smugly.

"I draw." I gave Eric a deadpan look. "Don't get too cocky my friend. The battle has only just begun."

"Now I ride. Knight of Virtue, Bedivere!"

**Knight of Virtue, Bedivere**

**Grade 2, Power +9000**

"Then I call, Little Tactician, Marron." I placed her on the right front, rear guard circle.

"Now with a boost from Wingal Brave, Bedivere will attack your vanguard."

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I'm guarding that one." Eric put down the critical from before to stop the attack.

"_He may seem smug, but my friend hasn't lost his touch. Guarding my attack so I can't add Blaster Blade Exceed to my hand, It's too bad my new avatar has a few surprises in store for him." _Chris thought.

"Drive check, no trigger."

"Then Marron, will attack your vanguard."

**(7000)**

"A no guard. Damage check, no trigger." Eric calmly placed the damage face up in his zone.

**[Damage: Chris (2) Eric (1)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 4: Hand Chris (5) Eric (4)]**

"Stand and draw. I ride. Stealth Dragon, Furai!

**Stealth Dragon, Furai**

**Grade 2, Power +9000**

"Then I call. Stealth Dragon, Genkai!" Genkai took his place in front of Madoi.

"Noe Furai will attack with a boost from Noroi."

**(9000+4000=13000)**

"I guard." I put down a 10,000 shield.

"Drive check, no trigger."

"Now Genkai, with a boost from Madoi."

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard. A damage check. No trigger."

**[Damage: Chris (3) Eric (1)]**

"I end my turn." I also noticed the glint in Eric's eyes.

**[Turn 5: Hand Chris (4) Eric (3)]**

"Stand and draw." I was looking at my hand, pretending to chose my next card carefully.

"Come on already, just use the new card." Eric exclaimed, in an excited tone, like a kid.

It took all I had not to burst out laughing, but sadly, a chuckle escaped me.

"Your messing with me." He said in a deadpan tone.

"Haha," I let out a small laugh right then, "sorry, it was just too hard to resist. But seriously," I took the card from my hand and had it in the air, "her I go. Oh Swordsman who seeks redemption, lead these warriors to victory to that you may achieve it. I ride. Swordsman of Redeeming Hope, Mordred Blaster!"

**Swordsman of Redeeming Hope, Mordred Blaster**

**Grade 3, Power +11000**

"Wew, nice card."

"Oh you ain't seen nothing yet. Now with a boost from Wingal Brave, he'll attack your vanguard!"

**(11000+5000=16000)**

Eric looked at his hand for a moment, before making his decision. "A no guard."

"A twin drive then. First check. No trigger. Second check." Chris breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally, a heal trigger. The power to Marron, and I recover one damage."

"A damage check. No trigger."

"The skill of Wingal Brave. He goes to the soul, and then I add Blaster Blade Exceed to my hand." Chris did this with a smile on his face.

"Now Marron will attack the vanguard."

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"Again, a no guard. Damage check. A draw trigger. I give power to Furai and then draw one card."

**[Damage: Chris (2) Eric (3)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 6: Hand Chris (6) Eric (4)]**

"Stand and draw."

Eric looked the board and then his own hand. "So how are things going with you and that blonde cutie?"

Chris nearly fell out of his chair at the totally unrelated comment. "Really?"

Eric just raised his eyebrows at him.

Chris then pinched the bridge of his nose. "First of all, that has nothing to do with the cardfight. Second of all, I told you that she pretty much hates everyone."

"Love and hate are two of the closest emotions."

Chris just sighed. Eric was his best friend, but also a bit of a pervert. He went on dates with many girls and left a few heart broken. So one day, Chris had told him about Alice from school, and since then, he brought her up at the worst possible times.

"_I should have never showed her a picture of her." _Chris thought.

"Well, the other day-" Chris was cut off at Eric raised his hand.

"Hey, save it for after the cardfight."

Chris's eye then twitched in anger, and Eric got that "revenge is sweet" look on his face, before finally taking hold of a card.

"Now. Use your evil eye to show us how this game will end. I ride. Blazing Demonic Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Zanki" !"

**Blazing Demonic Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Zanki"**

**Grade 3, Power +11000**

"Now. Generation Stride! Emma Stealth Dragon, Magentenbu!"

**Emma Stealth Dragon, Magentenbu**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"Now I call, Stealth Dragon, Enbai."

"_Oi, oi, oi! He really isn't about to pull his punches is he?" _Chris thought.

"Stride skill. I give +2000 to Marron. Then skill of Magentenbu. I counter blast, and then flip over a copy of him in the G zone. Now I can "Dominante" Marron, force her to stand and add another +3000 power to her, also the skill of Madoi, add another +3000 power to Marron, send him to the soul to draw one card."

**(7000+2000+3000+3000=15000)**

"Guard!"

"Once it's finished attacking, the dominated unit is forced to retreat" Just like that, my board was empty. "Genkai's skill. I counter blast 1 card and soul blast one card, then add +2000 power and draw one card. Also the skill of Enbai. He gains +5000 power when a dominated unit attacks."

"_I'll take this as my answer." _Chris thought.

"Magentubu attack with a boost from Noroi. Also, Noroi's skill. I send him to the soul, add +3000 to Magentenbu and draw another card."

**(26000+4000+3000=33000)**

"No guard."

"Triple drive check. First check, no trigger. Second check, a critical trigger. I give the critical to Magentenbu and the power to Genkai. Final check, another critical trigger. The same again."

"_Damm, really wish he didn't draw that double trigger." _Chris thought.

So I took the damage and gasped in pain. "Damage check." All three cards were not triggers.

"Now Genkai!"

**(9000+2000+5000+5000=21000)**

"No way will it end here. Generation guard! Holy Dragon, Laserguard Dragon!"

**Holy Dragon, Laserguard Dragon**

**Grade 4, Shield +15000**

"Now normally I would use his skill, but right now the shield is more than enough."

"Your still not safe, because Enbai is about to attack."

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"Guard."

"_Man, that attack was brutal." _I thought. In just one move, Eric had completely changed the game around, but it was fine. This is why I asked him to be a part of my team. Even if he had some faults, he was still a brilliant and passionate cardfighter through and through.

**[Damage: Chris (5) Eric (3)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 7: Hand Chris (4) Eric (7)]**

"Stand and draw. Now it's times."

"Time for what?"

Chris just looked up at Eric. "It's time to show you Mordred's true might. First his Generation Break 1 skill. When I have 3 or less rear guards, I can search my deck for a card with "Blaster" or "Swordsman of Light" in the name and call it." Chris then went into his deck and called Swordsman of Light, Ahmes to the front right.

"A pretty basic Royal Paladin move, was kinda expecting more." Eric said, but a feeling was beginning to build within him.

"It gets better. First off the unit called with Mordred's skill gains the "resist" ability."

Eric raised a brow at that. "Ok, a little more impressive."

"Now. Generation Stride! Holy Divine Knight, Gancelot Peace Saver!"

**Holy Divine Knight, Gancelot Peace Saver**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"Now this is where things really get going. The stride skill of Mordred. I soul blast 1 card, then look at the top 5 cards of the deck, to see if any are "Blaster" or "Swordsman of Light". If they are, I can call them to an open rear guard circle, and they gain a particular nasty skill."

The way Chris said that, and his smile, told Eric he would not like this skill one bit.

Meanwhile. Chris looked at the top 5 cards of his deck and called Laura to the front left.

"_Ok, that's suspicious." _Eric thought.

"Now that Laura has taken the board, the skill is in effect. For every rear guard on my field or ones called to the board, she gains +3000 power."

"_Oh that's not so bad." _Eric thought.

"Did I forget to mention, the skill is a continuous one." Chris said, calling Flogal behind Ahmes, and a Gliding Eagle behind Laura.

"_This is bad! Chris is right, that skill is a monster. So now whenever he calls a unit in any form. That Laura will gains +3000 power, and since she has the "Resist" ability to begin with, I can't dominate her, or use skills to get rid of her." _Eric thought, noticing his tight situation.

"The skill of Gliding Eagle. I place him in the soul, give +3000 power to Ahmes. Now her we go. Gancelot will attack your vanguard, and with his skill, add +1 drive, and since a card is face up in the G zone, add +1 critical to him."

**(26000)**

"Complete guard!"

"Fine then, a quadruple drive. First check, a heal trigger. I give power to Ahmes and then recover a damage. Second check, no trigger. Third check, no trigger. Final check, a critical trigger. All effects to Laura."

"_I somehow feel this is some sort of karmic payback for messing with him earlier." _Eric thought, as the situation became more dire for him this turn.

"Now with a boost from Flogal, Ahmes attacks. His skill gives him another +2000, when the vanguard is a "Alfred" as well."

**(9000+2000+5000+4000=20000)**

"That's a no guard."

Eric knew he made a mistake when Chris smiled as the attack hit. It was just that Chris had changed his deck, and Ahmes was not a part of it the last time they had a cardfight, so he had no clue of it's skills.

"Hey, wait just one moment. How can Ahmes use his skill, if the vanguard is Mordred not Alfred."

"Oh that. Well, I told you this card was special. See in the lore, which I will give the cliff notes of now, Mordred is Alfred's son. The rightful heir to the round table. As such, it affords him certain privileges , even if he is on a quest to redeem himself in his own eyes. Sorry, tangent, the bottom line is," Chris then tapped the vanguard circle "Mordred can count as a "Blaster Blade" or "Alfred" when on the board."

"Thats-that's so unfair. Seriously, why did that girl give you a card like that? I want one."

"If I knew that, I probably wouldn't need to build the best team possible to take on the world, just for a few simple question." Chris said in a deadpan voice.

"Ok, good point."

"Now where were we?" Chris snapped his fingers. "Oh right, the skill of Ahmes. I just counter blast 1 card, then call a "Blaster Blade" from the deck on top of Ahmes, and shuffle it."

"What?!"

Ignoring his friends outburst, Chris called Exceed on top of Ahmes and then shuffled his deck. " Ahmes also has another lovely skill. When a card is called over him, the cost for that cards [AUTO] ability becomes zero until my turn ends. So with that, I use Exceed's skill to retire Genkai."

Eric was now sweating bullets, he took a quick glance at Chris's board, and knew he was going to have to play it very carefully to survive this turn while still being able to end it on his next turn.

"Now Blaster Blade Exceed, will attack the vanguard."

**(11000)**

"No guard!" Eric shouted, hoping for something. "A damage check." He breathed a little easier, "A critical trigger, all effects to the vanguard."

"Meh," Chris said, not really worried, " the skill of Flogal, I counter blast 1 card, then place her back in the deck to restand Exceed." Just like that, Chris had a fifth attack lined up for the turn.

"Here comes Laura now, attacking your vanguard."

**(7000+3000+3000+3000+3000+3000+5000=27000)**

"Generation Guard! Jinx Stealth Hermit, Abudatashi!"

**Jinx Stealth Hermit, Abudatashi**

**Grade 4, Shield +15000**

"With her skill, since you have 6 or less cards in your hand, then add +5000 to her shield, in addition that. Guard!"

"Nice, but I still have one attack left. Exceed will not attack Enbai then, since that trigger protected your vanguard."

**(11000)**

"I'll guard that."

**[Damage: Chris (4) Eric (5)]**

"I end my turn then."

**[Turn 8: Hand Chris (5) Eric (2)]**

"Stand and draw. The skill of Shiranui "Zanki". At the beginning of my ride phase, I soul blast a card, then draw, and then we both call a unit from our hand to the board."

So Eric and Chris did this. Eric called Furai to the front. And Chris chose to call Bedivere.

"It seems I'll have to get serious. Generation Stride! Evil-eye Hades Emperor, Shiranui "Mukuro" !"

**Evil-eye Hades Emperor, Shiranui "Mukuro"**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"_One of his aces, Eric must be fired up then." _Chris thought.

"Now stride skill. Dominate Bedivere, add +2000 power. In addition, the skill of Furai adds +2000 to himself whenever a unit attacks. Also, the skill of Enbai again."

"Now Bedivere, attack!"

**(9000+2000=11000)**

"A no guard. Drive check, a draw trigger, the power to Mordred and I draw a card."

"Have a laugh while you still can, because I'm about to win this. The skill of Shiranui "Mukuro". Dominate the vanguard." Eric then did a soul blast for 2 cards, flipped over a card in the G zone, and discard the last card in his hand. "The dominated vanguard will attack all rear guards."

"_Skill is useless on me, so he only did it for the other one, which will be a pain to deal with."_

"A twin drive check. The first, no trigger. The second a critical trigger. Critical to the vanguard, the power to Enbai."

"Now "Mukuro" attack the vanguard."

**(26000)**

"A complete guard!"

"A triple drive. The first check, no trigger. The second, no trigger. The third," we both held our breath as the card was turned over, making me sweat again for like the millionth time in this match, "a heal trigger, power to Furai and I recover one damage."

"Now go, Enbai."

**(9000+5000+5000=19000)**

"Guard!" I put down the critical trigger from earlier.

"Finish this Furai!"

**(9000+2000+2000+2000+2000+5000=22000)**

"Generation guard! Little Great Sage, Marron!"

**Little Great Sage, Marron**

**Grade 4, Shield +15000**

"Using her skill, I soul blast 1 card, and then call Kay to the guardian circle, adding another +5000 power to him."

**[Damage: Chris (5) Eric (4)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 9: Hand Chris (2) Eric (5)]**

"_Well, this is a mess." _Chris thought, looking at the state of the board. He hardly had a thing, and meanwhile Eric had a solid defense with a perfect guard from the drive check earlier.

"Meh," Chris said shrugging off the situation, he knew he would face more than once in the World Tournament to come.

"Stand and draw."

"_If vanguard was that straight forward, then it wouldn't hold any meaning of being fun." _Chris thought.

"First of the skill of Mordred. I call Blaster Blade Exceed!" Exceed appeared again in the front right.

"Then. Generation Stride! Holy Dragon, Religious Soul Saver!"

**Holy Dragon, Religious Soul Saver**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"_It just had to be that G unit." _Eric thought, having faced it many times before, knowing it's awesome power.

"Then I'll use Stride skill to call Morded to the field." Mordred appeared on the front left. "Now I call Marron behind Mordred, and then use her skill to call Flogal behind Exceed from the deck."

In an instant, Chris showed the power or Royal Paladin again, as his field was now full and primed for battle.

"Finally, the skill of Religious Soul Saver. I counter blast 1, then flip over a copy of it in my G zone, Now all my rear guards gain +5000 and since three or more were affected and I have two cards with the name "Blaster" in the soul then give +1 critical to the vanguard."

"First off is Exceed attacking your vanguard."

**(11000+5000+4000+5000=25000)**

"Generation guard! Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Gehourakan!"

**Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Gehourakan**

**Grade 4, Shield +15000**

"With his skill, I counter blast and soul blast 1, and am then able to dominate a grade 1 rear guard my opponent's back row and use it in my guardian circle. The one I choose is Marron."

"Next up is Religious Soul Saver then."

**(26000)**

"A complete guard!"

"Triple drive check! First check, no trigger. Second check, no trigger. Third check, a critical trigger! All effects to Mordred. Now he'll attack, and with stride skill he gains another +9000 power!"

**(11000+3000+3000+3000+5000+5000=30000)**

"I won't let you! Guard! Then intercept!" Eric put down a 10,000 shield, and used both rear guards to block the attack.

"I-I did it. I survived it." Eric said panting, knowing he barely survived by the skin of his teeth.

"No, sorry Eric, but like I said, I'm going to end it here."

"What are you talking about. Flogal's skill will only work on-" Eric stopped mid sentence as he remembered what Chris had told him earlier.

"Yes, you almost forgot about Mordred's unique traits. But don't worry, this attack will remind you." Chris then used Flogal skill to restand Mordred, who launched a furious attack.

**[Damage: Chris (5) Eric (6)]**

* * *

"Man, that was a great fight." Eric said, picking up his cards.

"It was, we need to do it more often."

"I agree."

"I'm just glad you didn't use your other trump card, or else I surely would have lost."

Eric waved him off. "Yeah, but then the fight would have been over to quickly. I'll only use that card on a worthy opponent, or when the situation absolutely calls for it. Using it too often in a friendly match just feels wrongs."

"I get that."

"So, any thoughts on the third member, captain?"

Chris was thrown out of whack at the question and title. "Me captain?"

"Yep, you are the one whose putting this team together, only right you should lead it as well."

"Well… ok, I guess."

"Excellent." Eric then grabbed Chris around the shoulder and pulled him in. "So, the question again, captain."

"Honestly, I have no clue. The fighters in the shop are ok, but I feel there's just something missing from them."

"I kinda ge that, but we may not have a choice, it's not like a teammate is just going to walk in right off the street."

The doors to the shop opened just as Eric finished saying that.

"Hello, can you help us?" A young female voice said, behind the two friends.

"Sure little lady-"

Chris stopped talking right there, for as he turned around to help the girl, he saw someone he never expected to see in a card shop at all.

* * *

**Next Time: Chris encounters an unexpected visitor to his shop. Could they be the salvation his team needs, or a lost cause?**

**Blood Knight**


	3. Blood Knight

"..."

"_This is so awkward." _I thought, not expecting this situation to happen at all.

Let me go back to a few moment earlier.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"_Hello, can you help us?" A young girl said to me._

"_Sure, little lady-"_

_I stopped talking right then and there._

_The reason why you ask. Well, because it had to do with the person with the little girl. _

_It was Alice, from my school._

_She was looking at me with daggers, wearing blue jeans, a black v-neck shirt, some ankle black boots, and a dark blue sleeveless sweater._

_Again, the only reason I noticed this, was because she looked like she was ready to murder me, but I hadn't done anything._

"_Excuse me?"_

_I looked down at the young girl, who had dark brownish hair down to her back, dark blue eyes, wearing a dress, and a smile on her face._

"_Yes, young lady."_

_She giggled at that, and I felt the stare grow harder._

_Finally I had had enough. "Hello Alice, may I help you?"_

_That got a reaction from Eric and the girl._

_He leaned over and got a look at Alice, then he was about to say something, before I gave him a smack to the back of the head._

"_So you know big sis?" The girl asked, laughing at our antics._

"_Big sis?" I asked, looking down at the girl._

"_Mhm, this is my big sister Alice, and my name is Selka. Very nice to meet you." She then finished with a curtsy._

"_Hello there Selka, my name is Kallen, and yes the idiot I just smacked is my best friend Eric."_

"_Hey." That was all he said._

"_And yes, I do know your sister. We are in the same class in Avalon Academy."_

"_Oh, interesting. Big sis never brings home any of her friends except the one. Huh, that's probably why she'll never get a boyfriend," Selka said, shaking her head in disappointment._

"_Selka! Don't tell people that." Alice said with a blush on her face._

_Me and Eric could only stare at the two sisters antics._

_~Flashback End~_

* * *

So after the show they gave us, Selka told me the reason she was here. It was because she wanted to start playing vanguard like her friends at school.

So I showed her over to the cards and told her to look around until she found something she liked, then come and find me for any questions she had.

She gave me a nod, and began her search.

Now comes the awkward part.

It was me, Eric, and Alice sitting at a table in complete silence.

"... So… I hear you and Kallen are in the same class at school."

"Correct."

Ok, this was not going anywhere at all, so I had to change things up now. "So Alice, do you play vanguard?"

Her answer was to reach behind her and place a deck case on the table, so we took it as a yes to the question.

"How long have you been playing, and what clan do you use?"

"None of your business." She said.

"Big sister has been playing since she was in grade school, and she's a good player using Shadow Paladin." Selka said.

"Selka!" Alice said, blushing again.

"_A Shadow Paladin player huh?" _I thought, this giving me an idea.

"Hey Selka," I said, her looking at me, "would you like to see me and your big sister have a cardfight?"

Alice I was sure was about to kill me, until, "Yes, very much so." Selka said this with happiness in her voice.

"But Selka-"

Selka just stared at Alice. "Big sis, you need to stop this."

We both got a confused look on our faces then.

"I know about what happened when you were younger, but that's in the past. You need to move on and make some friends, and start trusting people again." Selka said with a passion.

Alice had this look on her face, filled with sadness, but also a determination as well. "Ok Chris, let's cardfight then."

"Um, ok then? Follow me." I said, leading everyone back to the 3-D fight table for our match.

I had no clue what had just happened, but Alice seemed… relaxed all of a sudden, and the tension she had been giving off was gone now.

"_I'll think about it after the fight." _I thought.

"Stand up! Vanguard!"

"Stand up! My vanguard!"

"Wing Brave."

**Wingal Brave**

**Grade 0, Power +5000**

"Pedigree Knight, Tigresse!"

**Pedigree Knight, Tigresse **

**Grade 4, Power +4000**

"So, you can have the first turn, Alice."

"I draw."

That was her answer, which was really creeping me out here, it's like her personality just disappeared with what Selka said to her, but this cardfight would reveal it all. That's when a person's true self is shown, or what my mom always says to us.

"I ride. Darkqaurtz Dragon."

**Darkquartz Dragon**

**Grade 1, Power +7000**

"Tigresse moves back at forerunner and I end my turn."

**[Turn 2: Hand Alice (5) Chris (5)]**

"Ok then, I draw. Then I ride. Knight of Benevolence, Kay!"

**Knight of Benevolence, Kay**

**Grade 1, Power +7000**

"Then I call, Laura." She appeared on the front right.

"With a boost from Wingal Brave, Kay will attack first."

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"A no guard."

"Drive check." As I flipped over the card, the look in Alice's eyes was… the only way yo describe it was sadness mixed with… guilt almost. I needed to figure what was going on with her, so please help me out deck, I thought, and it did. "A critical trigger. I give the critical to Kay, and the power to Laura."

"Damage check. No triggers."

"Now Laura will attack."

**(7000+5000+12000)**

"Another no guard. Damage check, no trigger."

"O-ok." I said, really having no clue what was going on here.

**[Damage: Alice (3) Chris (0)]**

"I end my turn." I murmured.

**[Turn 3: Hand Alice (5) Chris (5)]**

"I draw." Just as Alice did this, Selka came over and… gave her a big hug from the side.

"Selka… what are you doing?" Alice asked, looking at her baby sister.

Selka looked up and gave her a big smile. "Big sis, come on. This isn't fair to your opponent or your cards."

Alice widened her eyes as she realized something, and shook her head. She patted Selka on the head. "Your right, thank you."

"No problem." Selka then walked back over to Eric.

Alice then faced me, now with a bright smile on her face. It stunned me, seeing as how she never smiled at school, or if she did, no one I knew had seen it, it made her look super cute. _"No, no, no! What am I thinking right now?! Get your head in the game."_

"I want to apologize to you," Alice said, knocking me out of my thoughts, "I let my personal issues get in the way of the match, but no longer."

"It's fine," I waved her off, "just play how you do normally from now on and everything will be ok."

"Alright then. I ride." As she lifted the card into the air, her aura changed to one of battle, now I could see her true self. "Darkpride Dragon!" She exclaimed.

**Darkpride Dragon**

**Grade 2, Power +9000**

"Then I call, Blue Espada Dragon."

"Now with a boost from Tigresse, Darkpride will attack your vanguard."

**(9000+4000=13000)**

"A no guard."

"Drive check. A stand trigger. I can't stand anything, but I give power to Espada anyhow."

"Damage check. No trigger."

"Blue Espada, attack the vanguard."

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"I'll guard that, thank you." Me putting down the critical from earlier.

**[Damage: Alice (3) Chris (1)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 4: Hand Alice (5) Chris (4)]**

"Stand and draw."

"You're smiling."

"Mhm?" I looked up at Alice.

"You are smiling." She repeated to me.

"Oh, well… the cardfight is getting interesting, so of course, I'm a little excited."

"I feel the same way."

Meanwhile…

"Hey Eric," Selka whispered to him, "are big sis and Chris flirting right now?"

Eric smiled. "I think so, or it could just be the cardfight passion taking hold, only time will tell."

"Well I approve." Selka smiled.

The two fighting never noticing the conversation taking place.

"Now I ride. Knight of Virtue, Bedivere!"

**Knight of Virtue, Bedivere**

**Grade 2, Power +9000**

"Laura will move back, and I call Star Hope,Trumpeter."

"With a boost now from Wingal Brave, Bedivere will attack."

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"Guard!"

"Drive check, no trigger."

"Now with a boost from Laura, here comes Star Hope."

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"A no guard. Damage check, No trigger."

**[Damage: Alice (4) Chris (1)]**

With a wide smile now I ended my turn.

**[Turn 5: Hand Alice (4) Chris (4)]**

"Stand and draw. It's time for my avatar to make his introduction, but be warned, he can be unforgiving to those he deems weak."

The way Alice said that, and the gleam in her eyes made a shiver run down my spine, but if this is what it took to see her play at full strength, then so be it.

"Now. Cleave all those who stand in your way down, and drench this battlefield in red, forever tormenting those who opposed you. I ride. Supremacy Dark Dragon, Claret Sword The Blood!" Alice exclaimed, slamming the card onto her vanguard circle. The dragon that appeared looked like Claret Sword, only completely blood red in color, its cape and two swords the darkest black I had ever seen.

**Supremacy Dark Dragon, Claret Sword The Blood**

**Grade 3, Power +11000**

"_No way, The Blood! That's one of the rarest cards in the game. How did Alice get it?" _I looked up at her face, but she was smiling again. _"Obviously there's more to her than meets the eye."_

"Esapda moves back and I call Meteor Black Dragon in front of him." The dragon that appeared was western style on all four legs, with dark blue scales except for it's underbelly where it had red ones.

"Now The Blood will attack with a boost from Tigresse!"

**(11000+4000=15000)**

"That's a no guard!"

"Twin drive check. First check. No trigger. Second check. Heal trigger! The power to Meteor and I recover one damage."

"A damage check. No trigger."

"Now Meteor with a boost from Espada."

**(9000+5000+7000=21000)**

"I'll guard." I said, placing two cards down to stop the attack.

**[Damage: Alice (3) Chris (2)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 6: Hand Alice (5) Chris (2)]**

"Stand and draw."

"What's wrong Chris," Alice asked me, "a little scared of my avatar?"

I smirked and then chuckled a bit. "Hardly, just a little surprised to see the Blood around here of all places. Tell me if you would, how did you get it?"

"That can wait for later."

"Ok then, since you showed me yours, I'll show you mine."

Eric on the other hand leaned down to Selka's ear again. "Yep, totally flirting. I'm now 90% sure it's the real deal, even if they don't realize it themselves."

"Oh, this is going to be so great to see them." Selka murmured, happy for her big sister finding a potential boyfriend.

"I ride. Swordsman of Redeeming Hope, Mordred Blaster!"

**Swordsman of Redeeming Hope, Mordred Blaster**

**Grade 3, Power +11000**

"Oh, a card I've never seen before. Very interesting."

"You ain't seen nothing yet. Generation Stride! Holy Dragon, Legit Sword Dragon!"

**Holy Dragon, Legit Sword Dragon**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"Stride skill. I look at the top 5 cards of the deck, then call Ahmes and he gains +9000 power for my three rear guards. Then the skill of Legit Sword. I counter blast 1 card, then search my deck for any grade 2 or less card with "Swordsman of Light" or "Blaster" in the name, call it to the board, and it gains +2000 power until the end of the turn. Also shuffle the deck after that. In addition, add another +3000 power to Ahmes."

"_Damm, that card is pretty impressive, gotta play this carefully to I can get my turn." _Alice thought, looking at her hand.

"Now here comes Legit with a boost from Wingal Brave!"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"No guard." Alice said with hesitation, but hoping she made the right choice.

"A triple drive. First check. A heal trigger. The power to Star Hope an I add it to my hand. Second check. No trigger, Third check. A draw trigger. The power to Star Hope again, and I draw another card."

"A damage check." Alice smiled. "A draw trigger. The power to The Blood and I draw a card."

"No rest yet. The skill of Wingal Brave now activates. I place him in the soul, then add Blaster Blade Exceed to my hand. Now with a boost from the first Laura, Ahmes will attack your vanguard."

**(9000+3000+3000+3000+3000+7000+2000=30000)**

"No you don't! Generation guard! Dark Dragon, Darkveil Dragon!"

**Dark Dragon, Darkveil Dragon**

**Grade 4, Shield +15000**

"Using his skill. I soul blast 1 card, then for every two grade 1 units in the drop zone, add +5000 power to the shield."

Chris mentally applauded Alice's quick thinking, noticing the card she put in the drop zone to activate the skill was Darkpride, allowing her to secure the necessary cost for the ability to activate.

"Star Hope with a boost from the other Laura."

**(9000+5000+5000+7000=26000)**

"A no guard. Damage check. No trigger."

**[Damage: Alice (5) Chris (2)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 7: Hand Alice (5) Chris (7)]**

"Stand and draw."

The feeling I had earlier… it got worse. I heard Alice chuckling a bit and it made me want to run away, thinking she might be a tinsy bit of an S, but maybe not… hopefully.

"Time to show you red. The skill of Espada. I counter blast 1, then retire him, for when I do, I can then stride without paying the cost."

"What?!"

"Yes, and that's just the beginning. Now. Generation Stride."

"_Here it comes." _Chris thought.

"Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Doomed!"

**Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Doomed**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"First is stride skill."

"_Now I can see what The Blood is really made of." _Chris thought, having no clue just what he was in for this turn.

"I look at the top 3 cards of me deck. If any are grade 1's, then I can call them to open rear guard circles on my board." So Alice looked at the top 3 cards of her deck, and smiled. "I call Black-winged Swordbreaker, and Morion Spear Dragon." Alice called them to her open column with Swordbreaker behind Morion. "Any cards not meeting the conditions are placed back in the deck, and then it is shuffled." Alice shuffled her deck.

"Hey wait." Selka said. "Morion is a grade 2 right, so how can big sis call it to her board?"

"Selka, you're new to vanguard right?" Eric asked her, receiving a nod of conformation.

"Well since you don't know all the rules here's one. When a vanguard on the board is "Claret Sword" or when the "heart" card the grade 4 is over is, then Morion loses a grade making him a grade 1."

"Oh, I see now."

"Yep, and that's just the start of your sister's onslaught."

"Swordbreaker's skill. When she's successfully called from the deck, I can soul blast a card to draw one card." Alice did this and drew another card. "Now, the skill of Aurageyser Doomed." Alice did a counter blast of 1 card, and then flipped over a copy of Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Dragon in the G zone. "I can now choose three rear guard units on my board and retire them, then look at the top two cards of my deck. If any are grade 1 or below, then I can retire a unit on your board for each one, then add the cards to my hand."

"_Darn, she hasn't even attacked yet, and already she's increasing her hand an astronomical amount, well at least using Doomed's skill will take some of the pressure off." _Chris thought.

Alice choose to retire Swordbreaker, Morion and Meteor to activate the skill, but…

"What's going on here?" Chris asked, not liking at all what he was seeing.

Alice had only placed Meteor in the drop zone, leaving the other cards on the board. "Right I forgot to mention the skill of the cards given to them by The Blood."

"What skill?"

"Oh nothing really, just that when cards called using The Bloods skill are targeted for cost during the turn they're called to the board." Alice smirked this time. "They are immune to the effects if the vanguard is The Blood."

This statement had Chris sweating bullets. While Eric and Selka widened their eyes in total shock.

"_Not good at all. Now even if she strides, she has the potential to fill up her board and launch an all out attack at the same time." _Chris thought.

"Now, time to check the top two cards of the deck." Alice picked them up, then showed them to Chris. The first was a complete guard of all things, and the second was a trigger that should've made him feel better, but considering the situation, it made things worse. "Since I can't retire the Laura's thanks to their skill, I'll just settle for Stat Hope and Ahmes."

Just like that, Chris had no cards in his front row.

"Let's not forget Tigresse shall we. Since my vanguard is "Claret Sword" I draw another card thanks to him, Also with his skill, I counter blast 1 more time, then retire him to look at the top 7 cards of the deck, if one happens to have the name "Claret Sword" then I can add it to my hand." One of the cards was a "Claret Sword" as Alice placed it in her hand and then shuffled the deck.

"_She's not taking any chances. Adding to her hand again, making it impossible for me to breakthrough next turn, and securing the cost for stride, not to mention, she hasn't even done her triple drive yet." _Chris thought.

"Now I call." Alice called a new Meteor Black Dragon, then Taboo Mage, Cafar behind it, "The skill of Meteor Black Dragon. If the vanguard is "Claret Sword" then add +3000 power for every grade 1 card sent to the drop zone this turn. Oh, and he also loses a grade like Morion when the vanguard is a "Claret Sword". So since, 3 were sent, but The Blood skill saved two, add an additional +9000 to him."

Chris now understood. The true power of The Blood and Alice's calling statement. He was unrelenting in his domination, and now the full might of his power was about to be unleashed.

"First up is Aurageyser Doomed!"

**(26000)**

"No guard."

"My triple drive. First check. No trigger. Second check. A critical trigger. The power to Morion and critical to the vanguard. Third check. Another critical trigger. The power to Meteor and critical to the vanguard again, now crush him!" Alice exclaimed.

"Damage check." Chris had to hang on to the board to keep from falling over as 3 cards fell into his damage zone, none being triggers.

"Now with a boost from Cafar, Meteor will attack you vanguard!"

**(9000+9000+5000+5000=28000)**

"Guard!"

"Now Morion will finish you with a boost from Swordbreaker, and with his skill add another +5000 power!"

**(9000+5000+5000+6000=27000)**

"Generation guard! Little Great Sage, Marron!"

**Little Great Sage, Marron**

**Grade 4, Shield +15000**

"With her skill, call Tactician Marron from the deck, then add +5000 power to her shield."

**[Damage: Alice (5) Chris (5)]**

"Very good, not many people can survive my first stride, but if they do, then they are cardfighters who I can respect."

"Thanks, I think?"

"Don't think about it. I'll end my turn here so it can go to you."

**[Turn 8: Hand Alice (12) Chris (4)]**

"Thanks. I stand and draw." Chris looked at the board. _"I said that, but either way I'm screwed, There's no way I can win this turn, not with that complete guard and hand full of defense Alice has. The only thing to do is to wear her down this turn, then finish her off next turn." _

"Generation Stride! Holy Divine Knight, Gancelot Peace Saver!"

**Holy Divine Knight, Gancelot Peace Saver**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"Now I call. Knight of Virtue, Bedivere."

"Selka do you know why Chris didn't use his stride skill this turn?" Eric asked her.

"Um, because big sis has a lot of cards in her hand, while Chris only has a few."

"Correct. Alice can guard all of Chris's attacks this turn. No point in him wasting resources on something that won't pan out, especially if your sister strides Doomed when it's her turn again."

"First up is Peace Saver, attacking your vanguard. With his skill, add +1 critical and another drive check."

**(26000)**

"A complete guard."

"My quadruple drive. First check. No trigger. Second check. No trigger. Third check. A critical trigger all effects to Bedivere." Chris was thinking that trigger couldn't have come at a worse possible time, but moved on. "Final check. A heal trigger. Power to Bedivere and I recover one damage."

"Now Bedivere with a boost from Laura. With his skill add an additional +3000 power."

**(9000+5000+5000+7000+3000=29000)**

"I'll guard."

**[Damage: Alice (5) Chris (4)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 9: Hand Alice (8) Chris (6)]**

"Stand and draw."

"_I did all I could, now it's up to the cards to decide the match." _Chris thought.

"Time to end this. Generation Stride! Supremacy True Dragon, Claret Sword Helheim!"

**Supremacy True Dragon, Claret Sword Helheim**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

Eric facepalmed.

"Eric, is something the matter?"

"Ah Selka not really, it's just the unit your sister just played… well it's skill is particularly nasty and a bother to deal with."

"Eh?"

"Just watch and see."

"The skill of Helheim. I flip over a copy of him in the G zone. Now, when my opponent guards with a sentinel or G guardian against the attack or the attack from the vanguard hits, I can call grade 1 cards from the deck, equal to the number of face up cards in my G zone, which at the moment is four."

Chris said nothing, as his bangs began to cover his eyes, making his reaction unreadable.

"Nothing to say then, fine. I'll end this now. With a boost from Cafar, Meteor will attack!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard. Damage check. No trigger." Chris just placed the card in his damage zone.

"Here comes Morion Spear with a boost from Swordbreaker!"

**(9000+5000+6000=20000)**

"I'll guard that."

"Fine, here comes Helheim. Also with Cafar's skill, send it to the soul and add +5000 power to the vanguard, in addition, draw a card"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"Complete guard!" Chris exclaimed.

"It won't matter, now his skill will activate." Alice looked at the cards in her deck, until four units were called over her ones on the board A pair of Knight sky Eagle, another Morion Spear, and finally another Swordbreaker. "The skill of the Knight Sky Eagle, when called from the deck, add +4000 power to them."

"Now a triple drive check! First check. No trigger. Second check. No trigger. Final check. A critical trigger, the power to the Knight Sky in the front right and the critical to Morion Spear."

"Now, the first Knight Sky will attack with a boost from Swordbreaker."

**(7000+4000+5000+6000=21000)**

"Guard!"

"Now Morion spear, finish this!"

**(7000+4000+9000+5000=25000)**

"Generation guard! Great Flash Iseult!"

**Great Flash Iseult**

**Grade 4, Shield +15000**

"With her skill, soul blast 1, then for every rear guard I have, add +5000 power to her shield!"

**[Damage: Alice (5) Chris (5)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 10: Hand Alice (11) Chris (2)]**

"Stand and draw." Chris looked up with a bright smile on his face now.

"Eh, why is Chris smiling like that?"

"It's because he's about to win the match."

"Really?"

"Yep Selka, even if Alice has that many cards in her hand, we've seen that most can't be used for guarding, so if Chris can launch a strong enough offensive this turn, he can win the match."

"Oh, so cool."

"I know, vanguard really is amazing."

"Generation Stride! Divine Knight King, Alfred Holy Saver!"

**Divine Knight King, Alfred Holy Saver**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"Now, stride skill." Chris looked at the top 5 cards of his deck and smiled at the one he found. "I call Mordred Blaster. With the skill obtained from stride, add +9000 power to him. In addition, the skill of Holy Saver. During the first attack of the turn, Mordred gains a twin drive check."

"I see I'm not the only one with some tricks."

"No you're not." Chris in a show of good faith quickly gave Alice the rundown on Mordred Blaster.

"Now that that is done, call Flogal behind Saver."

Selka was generally stunned. Chris had used up all the cards in his hand, so if this didn't work, then Alice would most definitely win next turn.

"With a boost from Laura, Bedivere attacks!"

**(9000+7000+3000=19000)**

"Guard!"

"Now here comes Saver with a boost from Flogal."

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"Generation guard! Dark Dragon, Plotmaker Dragon!"

**Dark Dragon, Plotmaker Dragon**

**Grade 4, Shield +15000**

"Since three or more grade 1 units are in the drop zone, add +10000 power to the shield, in addition guard."

"Triple drive. First check. No trigger. Second check. No trigger. Final check. A draw trigger. The power to Mordred Blaster and I draw a card."

"Mordred Blaster with a boost from the other Laura!"

**(11000+9000+3000+7000+5000=35000)**

"No you don't guard!"

"Eh?" Selka was confused again.

"It's because of Flogal's skill."

Selka looked over at Eric.

"The reason Alice is guarding with the bear minimum is because of Flogal's skill. It can stand Mordred Blaster again for another attack. So she's banking that Chris doesn't draw a trigger and then she can defend herself against the second attack. A strategy anyone would do in this situation."

"I see."

"Twin drive check. The first." The card was not a trigger. "The second." As Chris slowly flipped over the card, everyone held their breath, until it was finally revealed. "A critical trigger, all effects to Mordred Blaster!"

**[Damage: Alice (6) Chris (5)]**

* * *

As the field faded Alice smiled again as Chris walked over to her and… bowed, surprising everyone.

"I'm sorry," he said, clapping his hands together in front of his face, "I just wanted a chance to fight you to test your strength."

"Really, why?" Alice asked.

"You see, me and Eric are building a team for the upcoming world tournament. We need a final member, and when Selka told us you had been playing vanguard for a long time, I wanted to see if you had any skills, no offense to you."

"I see, and why did you not just ask me for a match like normal?"

Chris stared at Alice with a deadpan expression now. "Really?"

Alice blushed and looked away, causing Selka to laugh.

"So… what do you say Alice. Be our third member?" Chris extended his hand out to her.

Alice looked at it, but didn't move to take it.

"I'm I'm sorry," Alice had a sad smile on her face with tears beginning go form, "I just can't."

Before anyone could say anything, she packed up her cards, turned to Selma and said, "see you at home," and then ran off before anyone could stop her.

"Did I do something?" Chris muttered to himself wondering what just happened.

"No Chris you did nothing wrong." Selka finally spoke up. "But I believe you can help my sister, so let me tell you a story."

Though they didn't know it, that was the beginning of a bright future for the three of them.

* * *

**Next Time: Alice just can't seem to conquer her past, until something pushes her to look forward instead of back.**

**The Birth of Peledias.**


	4. Birth of Pleiades

Laughing and darkness were heard, with voices saying hurtful things.

"Look at the little rich girl."

"Thinks she's such hot stuff."

"I can't believe she thought that was true."

"Hahaha." All of them began laughing in unison.

"Stop. Stop laughing at me. Just stop, please!"

"Ah! Hehe." Alice took deep breaths as she woke up from the nightmare she was having. The sunlight coming through her curtains told her it was morning.

"Been a while since I had dream." Alice looked at her deck case and then thought back to the match with Chris and the fun she had, but then felt guilty about running out on them.

"No point in mulling over it." She murmured to herself. With that, Alice got up and got ready for school, before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Despite being rich, Alice's parents knew the value of hard work and were pretty frugal with money. There policy was "work hard and reward will come", so Alice and her sister knew how to do a multitude of everyday things from cooking to plain household chores, not common among those with extreme wealth. Despite this, both girls enjoyed working hard and found their own personal pleasures. Selka was always wanting to cook more, making tasty dishes, while Alice got into vanguard and gaming if the consoles and packets around her room were any indication. It was her hidden pleasure so to speak.

"Good morning mom and dad." Alice said, taking a seat at the dining table. Her mother with her dark brown hair and eyes waved to her daughter. Her father put down his tablet and welcomed her. He was never one to show much emotion, and his piercing blue eyes that both daughters inherited felt like they stared into your soul, complemented by his dark golden hair didn't help much, but both his daughters knew, he loved them will all his heart.

"Breakfast is ready." Selka said, bringing the food in, always enjoying when her family ate her cooking.

As they ate, they discussed small things like plans for the summer and final exams, Selka even mentioned her beginning interest in vanguard.

"Selka dear that's wonderful." Their mother said with a smile.

"Thanks mom. I was still a bit unsure, until I saw Alice's match the other day." Selka yelped for a moment, because Alice had stepped on her foot under the table, then gave her the sibling look for "say anything else and your dead" with a smile on her face, which made it all the more terrifying.

But Selka just smiled back and didn't back down.

"Really?" Their mother asked again, completely missing the sibling squabble taking place in front of her.

"Oh yes, it was a good one, and even though she lost, the winner offered her a spot on his team, to try and win the new world tournament everyones been talking about."

Alice tried to kick Selka again, but this time her sister skillfully dodged everyone thrown at her.

"I see." Their father said, having taken an interest in the conversation. "So did you accept Alice?"

She looked away when her father asked the question, "No. I did not father. Excuse me." Alice cleared her place and left the table before anyone could say a word to stop her.

Sitting at her desk as the teacher talked, Alice looked out the window, still thinking about the offer Chris had made her.

* * *

"_Why? Why am I like this, not trusting people, I want to change." _Alice thought, only to be knocked out it by the bell for lunch dinging.

As students got out of their seats, a person tapped her on the shoulder, when she looked up she saw it was Chris.

"Hello."

"Hey," Chris said, "so… you want to eat lunch with me?"

Alice could only stare at Chris with a blank expression. "I assumed after last time, you would want nothing to do with me."

"Don't worry about it, your reasons for not joining are your own, everybody has something. That of course, doesn't mean we can't be friends. Right?"

"Friends, huh?"

Chris noticed that Alice got that sad look on her face again. He was about to speak up, when another voice interrupted him.

"Alice are you ready for-" The female voice stopped talking for a moment, long enough for Chris to get a glimpse of the person.

She had black hair down to the nape of her neck and blue eyes. Chris recognized her as Amber Dawes, the only friend in school that Alice had made.

"Sorry for interrupting, I'll just go."

"No, if you two have an arrangement, I'll just go." Chris said, only for his arm to be grabbed and pressed into something really soft.

He looked at the person who grabbed him, and wanted to groan.

It was the resident queen bee of the school, one Eliza Holice. Like Alice, her family was loaded, with her father being a count in actual british nobility and her mother being a world recognized fashion designer. Despite this, they were like oil and water. Sure, Eliza was pretty with silky long black hair, green eyes, a nice tan, a good body from sports, and super smart, but her personality was extremely rotten.

While Alice gave off a harsh vibe, she was generally nice to most people. But Eliza… if she even thought you crossed her, she would destroy you without a second thought in the world, and for some reason she had it out for Alice.

"Hey, your names Christopher right?" Eliza asked all sweet sounding. "Why don't you come hang out with me, instead of the party popper over here."

Chris smiled at her, before yanking his arm free. "Actually I was just leaving. Besides, if I went to a party where you were at, the room would be filled with only you and your massive ego."

The joke got a laugh from both Alice and Amber, making Eliza scowl at them.

"Fine then, don't wanna hang with a loser like you anyway," Eliza said, letting her true self show, "but you should stay away from that one," she pointed to Alice, "she's very untrustworthy."

That caused Alice to stand up. "Eliza… shut up."

Amber was confused for a moment, before asking the obvious question. "Um, do you two know each other?"

Eliza had an evil smirk on her face. "Oh, me and Alice go way back, all the way to grade school, even back then, she had no friends."

"I said that's enough Eliza." Alice said, getting right in her face.

Eliza just smirked wider. "Ah, what's the matter, don't want people to know the truth about you, that you abandon the people who trust you, and then come crawling back after losing everything."

Alice was about to retort, when Chris got in between the two girls. "Ok ladies, that's enough. People are beginning to look."

That's when the girls finally noticed the crowd beginning to whisper around them.

"Fine, I was done with you anyway." Eliza said, before walking back out of the classroom, where her groupies were waiting for her.

"Man that was close." Chris murmured, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Am, thank you." Amber said in a low tone.

"No problem, just helping out a friend."

That word caused Alice to look right at Chris. "I didn't say we were friends yet."

"Not in your mind, but in mine, we are. So see you girls later, gotta eat or else I'll starve the rest of the day." With that, Chris walked off leaving the classroom.

"He's cute." Amber said.

"Amber." Alice squeaked, a hint a pink gracing her cheeks, causing Amber to laugh at her friends expense a bit.

Little did they know, that one of Eliza's groupies had heard the rest of the conversation and rushed to tell her when it ended.

"Oh I see." Eliza said, with a sinister smile on her face. "Now I can't have that, so listen up ladies and follow my instructions."

As Eliza gave out said instructions, she began to chuckle to herself.

* * *

"Ok, everyone, final exams next week, and then summer break begins, so if I didn't say if before, have a good summer." The teacher finished, finally signaling that class was over.

I could stretch and relax now, but only for a moment. The next week was our last to find a teammate before the qualifiers for the world tournament began.

I was having no luck, and neither was Eric, ah, it would take a miracle to find someone good enough to keep up with those cardfighters and be willing to join us in such a short window.

However, a tap on the shoulder knocked me out of my thoughts. "Yo, Chris." Alex greeted me with a weird smile on his face.

"Hey, what's up."

He put his arm around me to bring my head in close. "Your one lucky dude."

"How am I lucky exactly?"

"Come on, everyone's talking about it. To think, you're dating the ice queen, and have the dark princess all over you as well, what a word this is."

"No, no, no!" I told him immediately. There was no way in this world I was going to let the rumor go around that I was dating Alice and had somehow gotten Eliza jealous enough to try and steal me from her. All the guys (and some girls) would wish me dead, and the girls would ask me seriously personal questions without stopping. I needed to squash this now if I wanted to keep my hair falling (or being ripped) out.

"Listen to me very carefully. Me and Alice are not, I repeat, not dating in any way, shape, or form. I just met her at my families cardshop a few days ago, we had a match, and then began to become friends, nothing more."

"Really, well then you won't mind if I ask her to confirm this?"

"Be my guest." I said, pointing to Alice who was reading something at her desk.

We both got up to go over to her, but the next second, she jumped up from her seat and bolted right out of the classroom door, not even saying a word to me.

It really freaked me out, so I went over to take a look at what she had been reading, knowing I wasn't supposed too, but something telling me I should anyway.

It was a good thing I did, after reading it, I grabbed Alex and told him I would explain on the way, dragging him along and hoping it wasn't too late.

* * *

Alice had never had many friends growing up. That was because of one particular event back in grade school. She was the new girl in class, and everyone wanted to be her friend, but back then she was shy and reserved, it all being overwhelming for her. Then, she met her first real friend in the world. The two were inseparable, spending every day on the playground, and even having sleepovers, promising to be best friends forever. Then, something happened that would change them forever.

The popular crowd took an interest in Alice. They had her sit with them at lunch, play with her, and even join her in doing classwork. The only problem was… they never gave Alice's friend the time of day.

So one day, Alice was invited to join the group. She had no clue what the right choice was, until her friend told her to go and do it. Alice trusting in her friend did as she said, saying no matter what, they would never stop hanging out.

That is until, the event came.

Alice had no clue, but the popular kids were using her. They just wanted info on her friend so they could bully her, and Alice not being the wiser, gave them everything they needed to do it. It got so bad, the girl beat up one of the kids and got taken out of school for a while. When Alice found out, she was ashamed of herself and tried to apologize, but the girl wouldn't hear it, she said the friendship was over and that the promise had been broken beyond repair. As if that wasn't bad enough, the popular kids abandoned her as well saying, "It's only because your name is Myer that we decided to give you our time anyway" leaving Alice alone and friendless.

Alice would have broken if not for vanguard. An old woman at the cardshop she youst to go to gave her "The Blood" saying it would be a good match for her.

Thus, she began to hone her skills at vanguard, putting on a mask of coldness and rudeness to anyone who tried to get close to her over the years, but inside, she wanted to change.

Alice ran as fast as she could, never stopping to say anything to anyone. After reading that note, she couldn't risk it.

"_Dear Alice, we have your friends Amber as a guest of ours, if you want her back then come to the gymnasium behind the school."_

"_PS. Tell anyone, and she might get a few scratches"_

Alice bolted out of her seat after finishing the last word, hoping her friend was ok.

She made it to the gymnasium a few minutes later and wasted no time in kicking the doors in, ready to tear into the people who harmed her friend.

Alice also enjoys jiu jitsu as a healthy pastime.

"Ok, Amber are you ok. Second, the cowards who took her better come out now and make their butt kicking easier, because if I have to come and find you, then it'll be twice as long." Alice shouted, no fear in her voice.

There was silence for a moment, before… clapping began to echo in the gym.

"Very good Alice." Eliza said, stepping out of the shadows of the gym stage. "You've changed so much over the years."

"Where's Amber, she has nothing to do with you and me, so let her go Eliza."

Eliza smirked as she snapped her fingers.

Amber ran out from behind the curtain, as two of Eliza's lackeys appeared as well. She ran down to Alice and hugged her chest tight.

"Alice, thank you for coming to help me."

"Always, I'll always help my friends."

Eliza snorted as she heard Alice say that. "Yeah right. Hey, Amber or whatever, don't believe a word that comes out of her mouth." Eliza shouted down at them. "She says that, but really she's just gaining your trust so you'll let her in, and then she'll crush your soul into a million tiny pieces. She's done it before."

"Oh yeah, and how would you know." Amber shouted back.

"Hehehe, oh I know here quite well."

"Eliza, I-"

"Save it Alice." Eliza shouted in anger. "It's time, you and I finish this once and for all." With a snap of her fingers, a cardfight table was brought out and placed in the center of the gym. "Remember, I was the one who showed you vanguard in the first place. Let's see if you've improved at all since our last match."

Before anyone could move, Chris and Alex burst into the gym ready for a fight.

"What's this?" Eliza asked, having made her way to the fight table already.

"Chris," Alice said, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, you just sped out of the room in a panic, so I read the note on your desk and dragged Alex along to help you out. Be mad if you want, but I did say we're friends now, so I'll help you out in anyway I can."

Alice was so surprised at Chris's statement. _"I've been an idiot this whole time." _Alice walked over, and… gave Chris a hug. This got a hard glare from Eliza, a grin from Alex, and a smile from Amber, as Chris went as red as a tomato.

"_So soft, no she's just giving you a hug, don't just stand around and not hug her back like some weirdo." _

So Chris, returned the hug.

Once Alice broke it, she smiled. "I've decided to take you up on your offer. I'll join your team."

"Really, thank you."

"No problem captain, but now, I have to go and settle something I've been running away from for too long."

"Go ahead, I got your back."

Alice nodded before heading over to the fight table.

"My, what a touching scene. Your boyfriend is quite the chivalrous type."

"First off, he's not my boyfriend Eliza. Secondly, we need to talk."

"The time for talk is over, now I'm going to crush you like I was crushed all those years ago."

"That wasn't- No just forget it. The only way you'll understand is if I beat you."

"Come and get me them."

Both girls were not set to begin.

"Stand up. Vanguard!"

"Stand up. Vanguard!"

"Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Emile!"

**Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Emile**

**Grade 0, Power +5000**

"Pedigree Knight, Tigresse."

**Pedigree Knight, Tigresse**

**Grade 0, Power +4000**

"The non-backstabber will go first. I draw, and then I ride. Silver Thorn Clown, Cernay!"

**Silver Thorn Clown, Cernay**

**Grade 1, Power +7000**

"Emile will move back, and I'll end my turn."

**[Turn 2: Hand Eliza (5) Alice (5)]**

"Stand and draw. Now I ride. Night Sky Eagle."

**Night Sky Eagle**

**Grade 1, Power +7000**

"With a boost from Tigresse, Night Sky will attack."

**(7000+4000=11000)**

"No guard."

"A drive check. A critical trigger, all effects to my vanguard."

"Tch, damage check." Eliza placed both cards down, neither being triggers.

**[Damage: Eliza (2) Alice (0)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 3: Hand Eliza (5) Alice (6)]**

"I draw. Of course a perfect girl like you would draw a trigger on her first turn, but not to worry. I'll have you begging for mercy in a few moments."

As the others watched the match, Amber finally spoke up. "Eliza is horrible, doing all this to Alice. Just what has she done to make Eliza hate her so much?"

"Huh, it's not how it looks at all." Chris spoke up, having the others looks at him. "Let me tell you the history between those two, then you'll understand."

"I ride. Silver Thorn Acrobat, Lucamia!"

**Silver Thorn Acrobat, Lucamia**

**Grade 2, Power +9000**

"I also call Silver Thorn, Upright Lion! Now a boost from Emilie, Lucamia make her squeal in agony!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard."

"Drive check. No trigger."

"Damage check. No trigger."

" It's fine. My lion is about to attack as well."

**(9000)**

"I'll guard."

**[Damage: Eliza (2) Alice (1)]**

" I end my turn."

**[Turn 4: Hand Eliza (5) Alice (5)]**

"Stand and draw. I ride. Morion Spear Dragon."

**Morion Spear Dragon**

**Grade 2, Power +9000**

"I call Darkpride Dragon, and Blue Espada Dragon. Now they'll attack your vanguard."

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"As if I'll let you pull ahead anymore. Guard!"

"Here comes Morion Spear with a boost from Tigresse."

**(9000+4000=13000)**

"A no guard."

"Drive check. No trigger."

Damage check. No trigger."

**[Damage: Eliza (3) Alice (1)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 5: Hand Eliza (4) Alice (4)]**

"Stand and draw. Hehehe, now get ready Alice, your about to know what agony and despair feels like."

"Eliza please I-"

"I said stop talking! We're cardfighting! Mistress of millions, snap your whip and cause all those who oppose you to dance suffering eternally. I ride. Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Liquier!"

**Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Liquier**

**Grade 3, Power +11000**

"Now I call. Silver Thorn Magician, Colette and Silver Thorn Magician, Clemens. The skill of Colette, when the vanguard is a "Liquier" I can soul charge 1 card, and if its a Silver Thorn then add +3000 power to Colette, oh but wait, my entire deck is Silver Thorn so he gets the power boost." Eliza finished, laughing to herself.

Alice could only stare at her former friend in shame.

"Good, you finally stopped babbling, now the punishment can begin. The first to attack is Clemens with a boost from Colette, and his skill adds +2000 power if the vanguard is "Liquier" in name."

**(9000+2000+7000+3000=21000)**

"No guard. Damage check. No trigger."

"Alice, never one to learn about your opponent. Since the attack hit, the other skill of Clemens now activates. He goes to the soul, and I can call a card from it, not named him. I choose to call Cernay behind Upright Lion. Speaking of him, now his skill will activate since I called a "Silver Thorn" unit from the soul. He gets an additional +3000 power until the end of the run now."

As Chris watched he had a worried expression on his face. _" I thought Eliza would be horrible, but she's fully utilizing that Pale Moon deck like childsplay and she hasn't even had a chance to stride yet, be careful Alice."_

"Now Liquier teach her a lesson she won't soon forget. Attack with a boost from Emile!"

**(11000+5000=16000)**

" A no guard."

"Twin drive check. First check. No trigger. Second check. Oh, would you look at my critical trigger, I'll give the critical to my vanguard and the power to Upright."

"Damage check. No triggers."

"That's right, you know you deserve this, so make it easy and take this last attack as well. Go Upright with a boost from Cernay."

**(9000+3000+5000+7000=24000)**

"Guard!"

**[Damage: Eliza (3) Alice (4)]**

"The funs over now, I end my turn, back to you backstabber."

**[Turn 6: Hand Eliza (4) Alice (2)]**

"Stand and draw. I ride. Supremacy Dark Dragon, Claret Sword The Blood."

**Supremacy Dark Dragon, Claret Sword The Blood**

**Grade 3, Power +11000**

"The Blood, it's been a long time since I've seen that card, but you wouldn't even had it in the first place if it wasn't for me. Remember that I was the one who got you into vanguard in the first place? And how was I repaid? A stab in the back, that's how!"

"I'm sorry!" Alice shouted, drowning out everything. She even began to shed a few tears. "Honestly, you probably don't care but I am sorry Eliza, for everything I did to you, and what was done to us, if I could go back I would, but I can't."

"That's right, you can't." Eliza spat, with an anger in her tone.

"Then I'll just have to get my feelings across this turn." Alice wiper hear tears away to see the board. "Skill of Blue Espada, by doing a counter blast and retiring him, I can stride without paying a cost. Generation Stride! Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Dragon!"

**Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Dragon**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"Stride skill. Look at the top 3 cards of the deck, and if any are grade 1 then I can call them, returning the others to the deck and then shuffling it." Alice looked at the cards and called Morion Spear Dragon and a Knight Sky Eagle. Morion by itself, and Knight Sky behind Darkpride. "Now the skill of Aurageyser Dragon. I counter blast, soul blast, and then flip over a copy of him in the G zone, along with retiring two rear guard units. He obtains a skill." Alice choose to retire Darkpride and Knight Sky, but thanks to The Blood stride skill, Knight Sky with a power boost stuck around. "The skill of Darkpride. Since he was used as a cost for a "Claret Sword" skill, then I can search my deck and call one Darkquartz Dragon to the board." Alice did this, by calling it in front of Knight Sky, then shuffled the deck. "Since I called him successfully, I can now counter charge 1 card, also his skill gives +3000 power to himself and the vanguard. The skill of Tigresse is up next, I counter blast and retire him, then look at the top seven cards of my deck to add a "Claret Sword" to my hand." Alice added one to her hand. "Also draw one card."

"_My my, you sure have improved quite a bit Alice, but that will make this victory all the more sweeter when I take it from you." _Eliza thought.

"Now, here comes by vanguard attacking yours!"

**(26000+3000=29000)**

"Complete guard!"

"The skill obtained from earlier. I look at the top two cards of my deck, and if any are grade 1 or below, then give +5000 power to Aurageyser Dragon for each one, in addition, add them to my hand as well." Alice looked, and both were grade 1 and below, so she added them both to her hand, giving her vanguard and additional +10000 power, not that it mattered with the complete guard this turn.

"_Good thing I choose to play it, or else I would be done." _Eliza thought.

"Triple drive. First check. No trigger. Second check. A draw trigger. The power to Morion Spear and I draw another card. Final check. No trigger."

Eliza smirked at Alice wasting all that time, until… the attack struck the complete guard, and she received memory flashes. Her and Alice meeting, them playing, even her crying at her after she got suspended. Then a certain one made itself the most known.

"_Both were younger, in an art class smiling, having just finished a project together. Lanyard bracelets of black, with three small dice each, saying BFF, meaning Best Friends Forever."_

"What was that?" Eliza muttered to herself.

Meanwhile, Alice was still on the attack. "With a boost from Night Sky, Darkquartz will attack."

**(7000+3000+7000+4000=21000)**

"No guard!" Eliza yelled, louder and angrier than last time "Damage check. A heal trigger. Power to the vanguard and I heal one damage!"

"Then go, Morion Spear!"

**(9000+5000+5000=19000)**

"No guard. Damage check. No trigger."

**[Damage: Eliza (4) Alice (4)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 7: Hand Eliza (2) Alice (9)]**

"Stand and draw." Eliza had her hair in her eyes, before she muttered. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to act like you care about me Alice! You left me! We were best friends and you left me, sold me out to your new besties and forgot all about little old me, Probably laughing at my expense when they tormented me!"

Alice was quiet, before she looked up, with a smile and tears in her eyes. "Idiot! You're the one who told me to go ahead and hang out with them!" She shouted.

"Oh, I'm the idiot?! Well that's only because I wanted you to make more friends, and look how that turned out!"

"I know, ok! I was naive and wanted more than anything to have people like me. I should've stuck by you, even if you told me to leave you, that's what real friends do, so from the bottom of my heart I am truly sorry Eliza."

"Save your lies for someone else!"

"Really, if they're lies, then why are you crying as well?"

That's when Eliza noticed the tears on her face. She quickly wiped them away. "Just shut up! I'll make you suffer for putting me through all of that, no way your escaping this time, traitor! Now taste my vengeance! Generation Stride! Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystique Luquier!"

**Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystique Luquier**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"Stride skill! Now for this turn, whenever a unit with "Silver Thorn" in its name is called from the soul, add +3000 power to it!"

Chris winced, that was a dangerous skill if used correctly, and he just knew, Eliza was going to use it to its fullest potential.

"Now, the Limit Break of Luquier! I soul blast 1 card, and then I can call her to a rear guard circle and add +3000 power to her, in addition add another +3000 power thanks to Mystique skill. Now the skill of Mystique, I place Upright and Colette in the soul, soul charge two cards, and then call out Clemens and Silver Thorn Assistant, Zelma behind Luquier. Now the skill of Zelma, place Cernay back in the soul and call out Colette again. Using his skill, soul charge once more, then the skill of Emile, place her on the soul and look at the top 5 cards of my deck, then add a grade 3, 2, and 1 "Silver Thorn" card to it, and shuffle the deck."

"_Not good, she's increasing her soul exponentially in preparation for a coming turn, while also forcing Alice to guard attacks, thanks to Clemens pesky skill. If her personality wasn't so rotten, I would ask Eliza to join my team, the way she's playing is world level."_

"With a boost from Zelma, Liquier will attack your vanguard!"

**(11000+3000+3000+7000+3000=27000)**

"No guard. Damage check. A critical trigger. All effects to the vanguard."

"Fine then, Mystique Luquier, show her no mercy!"

**(26000)**

"Complete guard!"

"Triple drive check. First check." A grin graced Eliza's face. "Stand trigger. I stand Liquier and give her the power as well. Second check. No trigger. Final check. A critical trigger. Looks like my deck knows my true feelings, I give the power to Clemens and the critical to Liquier."

"Go Clemens, with a boost from Colette!"

**(9000+3000+2000+5000+7000+3000+3000=32000)**

"Generation guard! Dark Dragon, Plotmaker Dragon!"

**Dark Dragon, Plotmaker Dragon**

**Grade 4, Shield +15000**

"With his skill +10000 to the shield."

"Fine, it's fitting my avatar finish yours. So go Liquier once more and end her!"

**(11000+3000+3000+5000=22000)**

"Guard and intercept!"

**[Damage: Eliza (4) Alice (5)]**

"Darn it, I end my turn. Liquier returns herself to the vanguard circle."

**[Turn 8: Hand Eliza (5) Alice (5)]**

"Stand and draw. If I still didn't think about you everyday, would I still wear this?"

Eliza stepped back as she saw the thing on Alice's wrist, the friendship bracelet they made all those years ago.

"Why… why do you still have that after all this time?"

"I'll tell you in a moment, after I win this. Generation Stride! Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Doomed!"

**Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Doomed**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"Stride skill! I call Black-winged Swordbreaker, and using her skill, draw one card. Now the skill of Doomed. I counter blast and flip over a copy of Aurageyser Dragon in the G zone, then retire three rear guard units. Now I look at the top two cards of the deck, and if any of them are grade 1 or below, I retire a unit on my opponent's side and add them to my hand." The units left the board, except Sworbreaker. "Also, since three copies of Aurageyser Dragon are face up, add +1 critical to the vanguard." Aice then showed the top cards of her deck, revealing Meteor Black Dragon, so she retired Colette, but that was all. "Now I call. The Blood, and Meteor Black Dragon. With there skills, Meteor Black gains +9000 power this turn, and The Blood gains +1000 for every grade 1 card in my drop zone. There are currently seven, so add +7000 power to him."

Eliza was sweating now, her hand currently not big enough to stop a full onslaught from Alice.

"Now go Aurageyser Doomed!"

**(26000)**

"Guard!" _"As long a she doesn't draw a trigger I can survive this turn."_

"Triple drive check. The first. No trigger. The second no trigger. The third…. A critical trigger, all effects to The Blood."

"Now finish this and bring my friend back to me!"

**(11000+7000+5000+6000=29000)**

"No guard." Eliza said, then she slowly did a damage check, placing both cards in the damage zone.

**[Damage: Eliza (6) Alice (5)]**

* * *

"Eliza," Alice said, going to stand in front of her. "I won't ask for forgiveness anymore after this, you made it perfectly clear how you feel… I just," Alice began to cry for real now, "I just miss you so much! I know I was wrong in everything I did, but I was scared after it all happened. Scared that you would hate me forever and that we wouldn't be besties anymore, so I closed myself off to people so no one would ever get hurt around me again. Funny enough, it was Selka who got me to push myself again to trust others, so if nothing else. I'm glad I cleared the air with you at least."

Eliza stood silent for a moment before bringing her wrist up, and pulling her sleeve back. Alice cried even more as the identical bracelet was revealed and Eliza began to sob, before taking Alice into a long overdue hug.

Finally, the two friends were beginning to heal.

As Chris watched the scene, he couldn't help but feel happiness for Alice and Eliza, and also for the fact, his team was completed, even if not in the way he intended.

"Look out Nina, here I come."

* * *

**Next Time: With the team now official, everyone spends a few days training and getting to know each other more before the first matches begin.**

**Come Together.**


	5. Come Together

"Well, come on in."

After everything got settled with the Eliza incident, things calmed down immensely. School ended the next week, and everyone I knew aced their final exams, even Eliza. Who in my opinion did a complete 180 personality wise. It was seriously creepy how she went from top bee, to a vanguard lover who hung out with Alice and Amber all the time now. She even apologized to everyone for her previous actions. Speaking of Alice, she really opened up and began to start to let people in, finally beginning to heal from her past. But more to the point of today. We are in my room for our first official team meeting.

"It's um very…." Alice couldn't find the right words.

"You can say nerdy." Chris said, taking a seat in his desk chair.

His room was filled with posters of vanguard, video games, and even fantasy books, but he didn't care in the slightest.

"Time to get down to business." Eric said, taking a seat on the floor, while Alice sat on the bed. "We need to make a team name and see who we're up against in the qualifiers."

"Is it not the same for all countries?" Alice inquired.

"Most, but not ours." Chris said, pulling up the rules for the Vanguard Euro League World Tournament on his computer."You see, since the Euro League is made up of so many countries, we actually have two premilinary blocks, and whichever two teams win then get to challenge the world."

"I see," Alice said, "so which block are we in?"

Chris pulled it up on his computer. "We're in A block." As Chris scrolled down, he stopped for a moment and leaned in closer to make sure what he saw on the screen was correct.

"Ah, Chris are you ok?" Alice asked in a worried voice.

He turned around to them with a sunken aura hovering over him. "Define ok for me."

Both of them could only stare in confusion.

"I just read the participating teams in A block. Looks like a team called Avalon is going to be representing London in the finals. How do I know this you ask? Well, apparently Dio Wells created it and is going to lead this team himself."

This caused Alice and Eric to gasp. Dio Wells is the youth Euro League champion. He had been now for two years running, and if he was leading a team, then things were going to be difficult for anyone facing them.

"Ah come on!" Eric yelled, scruffing up his hair. " We just formed this team and now he have to face that guy."

"What do you mean face him?" Alice asked.

"Hm?" Eric stopped pulling his hair. "Well, I know we're going to make it to the finals, so we need to be ready to face him."

Alice looked for any signs of doubt or lie in Eric's statement, but his eyes showed none. He truly believed that their team would make it into the world tournament.

"No point in worrying about it." Chris exclaimed, his friends sweet dropping at his almost instant recovery. "We just have to take all this one match at a time and go from there, that's all Pleiades can do."

"Pleiades?" Both said in unison.

"Yeah, our team name. Because like the seven stars in the night sky, we'll shine the brightest at the tournament and stand at the summit of the world."

"Yes." Alice said smiling.

"Can't argue with that." Eric gave a lopsided grin, but then his phone buzzed. He took it out to look at the text message he got. "Sorry, gotta run guys, parents are short handed at the restaurant and need me to help out." Eric got up and left with a wave.

Now Alice and Chris were alone.

"So what kind of restaurant does Eric's family own?"

"Oh, it's basically a world cuisine type place. They serve Chinese, Mexican, and even American. It's pretty delicious, and the place even has a four out of five star rating, but it's not one of those fancy dress up places, more homey and family atmosphere."

"Well, I'll have to visit sometime and bring Selka, I'm sure she would enjoy it."

"I don't know about that. Eric's parents meet her and they might snatch her up for their kitchen."

Alice chuckled at the joke.

"But, if you wanna go, I can take you." Chris shut up then, just realizing how that sounded. "Not 'take you like a date" no more as "take you as a friend", ah no wait not what I meant at all." Waving her off, hoping his mouth would stop saying stupid things.

"I know what you meant, and I would love to go there with you, just as friends of course."

"Of course."

Just then, the door burst open to Chris's room. "I'm home my son." A woman walked in. She had long dark blonde hair, ruby red eyes.

"Hello mother." Chris pointed his thumb at the women. "Alice, my mother Cecila."

Cecilia gave her son a hug. Then she turned to Alice. "Hello, Alice is it? Never knew my son had such a cute girlfriend? Must have grown up while I was away."

"No, mother! We are not dating at all!" Chris made an X shape block with his arms to get the point across. "We are just friends and teammates getting ready to take on the world tournament."

"Yes mam, that's all we are." Alice also pointed out, though no one noticed the slight pinkish hue to her cheeks.

"I'm sure." Cecilia said with a smirk and a cheeky tone.

"Mother." Chris emphasized this to get the point across.

"Ok ok, you won, I'll stop." She waved him off, causing him to facepalm.

"So… what are you doing back this early? Last time we talked, you were heading to Germany."

"You answered your own question silly. I've been asked to be one of the judges/commentators for the world tournament."

"Really Ms. Cecila," Alice exclaimed, looking on the women in awe. "You must be a very skilled cardfighter to achieve something like that."

"She is Alice. My mom here is ranked 12 in all of the Euro League."

Alice almost fell out from that revelation. Here she was, in the presence of an actual recognized pro, and not just any, but one who could stand with the best in terms of skill. It was like a childhood dream come true for her.

Then her own phone buzzed. "Sorry, I have to go." Alice waved goodbye as she left as well.

"Nice girl, really."

"Mother… enough ok, she's not my girlfriend."

"Right. But you want her to be."

"Ok. bye now." Chris pushed his mother out of the room and closed the door.

Cecilia just left with a smirk, knowing her words had gotten to her boy. "So much like me in that aspect, never one to admit feelings right away." She murmured, smiling at her son growing up.

* * *

"I have arrived, everyone can stop worrying n-" Eric was cut off as he had to duck a tray coming through the air toward his face. "Oi! What the hell was that?!" He asked, looking to see who threw the tray at him.

"Ah, so you've arrived have you? Well then… get back here and start working!" Eric's father shouted through the order window. His hair blonde like his son's with green eyes.

"Shut it, old man! You better be glad I come and take this abuse from you! Any restaurant around here would hire me in an instant!" Eric yelled, heading to the back to change into his uniform.

"Heh, I would like to see you try to leave this place!"

"Maybe I will!"

Despite the shouting match, father and son loved each other very much. This was just sometimes how they expressed it.

"Can both of you stop yelling already." This was said by the seater at the front. This was Eric's big sister Rebecca with blue hair cut to the nape of her neck and green eyes like their father. "The regulars and I don't care, but the walk-ins might be scared off by the shouting duo that is you two."

Incidentally, Rebecca shouted this all back to the two of them.

The regulars could only laugh. This was just there families way of doing things, but they weren't bad people at all. The food they made brought smiles to everyone's faces, and that was enough for them.

Eric finally finished getting dressed. He went into the kitchen and began, because despite his attitude, he was an amazing cook, having loved to do since he was little.

Once, he began, the load got lighter on everyone else, making them able to come together and take care of all the business that flooded them that day.

"Hah, finally done." Eric mused, taking a load off in one of the booths in the dining area.

"Good job, son of mine." His father said, placing a plate of food down in front of him. It was dinner for all his hard work.

"Yeah yeah." Eric waved him off, but began to eat the food.

"Good work to day everyone." Eric's mother mused with a smile on her face. She shared the same blue hair as her daughters, but in a single ponytail behind her head, and Eric's brown eyes. While her family did manual labor, she made sure they could do it. She was in charge of all the restaurant and family finances and was an absolute pro at her job.

"Thanks mom, actually made a lot of good tips today."

"I also saw you sneak your number onto some of the plates of cute girls that came in." His sister said, smirking under his death glare.

"So what, it's not my fault I want to experience life, unlike some people." Eric looked at his sister, who hadn't been on any sort of date in a long while.

"Listen you little-"

"Now now." Their mother said, a smile on her face but a dark aura behind her. "No cursing in the restaurant, remember." The smile grew wider, but that made the shadow grow.

"Yes mam!" Both of them said in unison, shivering under her "punishment" mode as they called it.

After they all calmed down, Eric remembered the thing. "Oh right, I have a favor to ask of you all."

"Yes son?" His mother inquired.

"My team and I are going to try for the vanguard world tournament. So if you could… maybe come watch some of the matches, please."

"Yeah."

"Sure little brother if I can."

"Of course son, I wouldn't miss my boy for the world."

Eric smiled, thankful that his family was supportive in everything he did.

* * *

"Hey you two, sorry I'm late." Alice said, smiling as she met up with Amber and Eliza.

Amber waved her. Today she was in a white blouse with a blue jean jacket over a dark skirt that when just a little past her knees, it was finished off with black ankle boots and a white one strap shoulder purse.

Eliza wasted no time in hugging Alice instead. She wanted to make up for all the years she had spent hating her, when they could have spent that time doing all the best friend things they had planned. She was dressed in a green dress, which was v-neck shaped showing off a good view of her chest. Covering her arms was a black jacket, Finally, on the bottom were black stockings with dark green knee high boots.

"No problem." Eliza said, finishing the hug. She grabbed Alice's handed and pulled her along. Today was a girl's shopping, and with the money Alice and Eliza had well… it was going to be a big one.

The girls got lost in the shopping, trying on different outfits from different stores, going around and having fun, and finally buying some things they really wanted to have. All in all, by the time they stopped for lunch at a cafe, they choose to eat outside since all their shopping bags might bother some of the other customers.

"Ah, so tired." Alice huffed, taking a load off in the chair and waiting for the water all of them ordered when she met the waiter.

"So, you don't do this often Alice?" Amber asked quietly, hoping to show she knew more, since she had only done this, now this first time.

"Hehe, nice one Amber." Eliza mued. Somehow, the two of them had become good friends in such a short amount of time, probably based on Eliza's new personality. "Alice here is a bonafide nerd girl. Her room was stocked with toys and games when we were little, bet it's the same now, right?"

"Actually, yes it is."

"Knew it." She nodded with a knowing grin on her face. "I have to see your room again after all these years. Oh, and see your parents too, I hope they're doing well."

"They are, and Selka too."

"Selka, she must have grown like a weed since I last saw her."

"Yep, she's smart as a whip too, and acts entirely too cheeky for a twelve year old, giving me advice on boys, when she isn't even dating yet."

"Boys or… Chris?" Eliza finished, a playful glint in her eyes.

"Boys." Alice stated, sending a daring glare not to go further.

"Oh come on Alice, I won't tell. It's obvious he's into you and you him, even if neither of you will admit yet."

"I agree with Eliza, Alice. Your eyes changed when he came rushing into the gym a few weeks ago."

"Not you too Amber." Alice huffed. When she opened her eyes, both friends were close in with eyes asking for the truth.

"Am… well… you see…" Alice looked away from the harsh glares, but that only made them fell more intense.

"Yes, tell us more." Eliza said.

"Please Alice."

"I… I like-"

Alice's phone began to buzz at that exact moment. She took it out and looked to see a test message she got. "Oh, gotta run girls, Selka needs me to go to the market for a few more ingredients for dinner tonight, so have a nice lunch. See ya." Alice collected all her bags and sped out of their, praying to the heavens that Selka was such a needed cook.

* * *

"Hm, this one, no, that one, no, ah!" Chris fumed, rubbing his forehead in confusion.

"Son, what's the matter?" His dad asked.

The store was unusually slow today, so they had time to chat.

"Well, I'm trying to build a deck to better utilize my new avatar."

"Ah, that one huh."

Chris had shown his parents the card of course. They asked him how and why he was given it, but he knew they would probably not believe the truth. So he fudged the story a bit. He told them it came from a boost pack given to him Nina from team New Horizons, since she scouted him and told him about the world tournament. Somehow it held them off, so now Chris had time to figure out the origin of the card himself and the mysterious vision that accompanied it.

"I don't want to completely destroy my deck since it has a good rhythm, but I need to do something to fully use its power to the maximum, otherwise opponents on the world stage will use that glaring weakness to crush me."

"I see. You know what, try one of our new booster pack sets."

"New booster packs?"

"Yes, they just came in today. The Association in celebration and preparation for the tournament is releasing them to help people bring out as much power as possible before the event."

"Ok, anything is worth a try at this point." Chirs got up from his seat, went over to the counter, and opened the package to take out a new Royal Paladin booster pack. "Well, here goes nothing." Chris tore open the packet and slowly looked over the cards he had acquired.

"Oh, well… these will do just nicely." Chris had a feeling, the goddess of victory was already giving him an extra push.

* * *

**Next Time: It's finally time, the start to take on the world finally begins.**

**Tournament Start**

**I know this one is short as hell, but it's basically short filler chapter and reprieve for me. I needed time to get the decks together, and characters made. You have no idea how long that takes, but from now on I'll try to update this story more often. I really love vanguard, but I can see why hardly anyone writes stories about it. The cardfights a bit exhausting, not to mention keeping all the card affects accurate, and following the game, oh boy. It's a task.**

**But like I said, it should be more action packed now. So hold on for some passionate cardfights, and more OC cards as well.**


	6. Tournament Start

"We're going to be late."

"Come on man, you have a sister don't you?"

"I do, so I know how late we'll be if Alice doesn't hurry it up." Eric said, with irritation in his voice.

"Let me try texting her again." Chris said, trying to keep Eric calm.

It was the first day of qualifiers for the vanguard World Championship. Team Peledias had blazed through the local preliminaries, but now things were about to become much harder, these were players with previous world level, or at least national experience they were going up against, no room for error was aloud, like being late for registration. Alice had not yet arrived, and Eric was not happy about it, and though he wouldn't admit it, Chris was very worried as well.

"I'm here, I'm here." Alice spoke, trying to catch her breath as she ran up to the van, being driven by Chris's mother. "I'm really sorry." She bowed her head in apology, "My phone alarm didn't go off this morning, thankfully Selka always makes sure I'm up."

Eric sighed, "Come on then." He got in the van without saying another word.

"Hey, does he have a problem with me?" Alice asked, her brow twitching at Eric's attitude towards her, "Because if he does, then-"

Chris placed his hand on her shoulder, "Not now please, you can kill each other after we make it for registration." He begged.

"Fine." Alice huffed out, getting into the van, and sitting next to Eric. The tension was not something that Chris welcomed, and it was about to get much worse.

"Buckle up kids." Cecilia shouted, "We're going on overdrive."

"Eh? What does she-" Alice stopped as she noticed Eric buckling her in, and making sure the strap was secure. She turned to face him with an annoyed look on her face. "I can buckle myself in thank you very much."

Eric just looked at Alice. "Trust me, you'll thank me in a moment." He said, taking out his phone and placing in earbuds.

"Ok, that's it, you- Agh!" Alice screamed as she was thrown back into her seat, holding on for dear life as the van swerved and accelerated at dangerous speeds. "What's happening?" She screamed, as the car didn't seem to be slowing down at all.

"My mom, tends to take everything to the next level, including driving." Chris said, a few tears coming from his eyes, praying this wouldn't shave any years off his life.

All the while Eric was smirking, while his music drowned out the screams.

* * *

"Sweet ground, I've never been so happy to step on you." Alice bellowed, on her hands and needs, thanking god she had made it out unscathed through that entire ordeal.

"That could be taken wrong in so many ways." Eric said, leaning on the wall next to Alice.

She glared at him again. "Are you a pervert every minute of everyday?"

"Yep." He gave her a shameless double thumbs up, which was greeted with a deadpan stare.

"Ok, finished registration, you two haven't killed each other while I was away, have you?" Chris asked, walking up with their official form for the tournament. "Good, then let's get a move on." He said, leaning down to help Alice up.

"Thank you Chris." She turned to glare at Eric, "At least some men are gentleman."

He still didn't react, he just smirked again and pushed himself up off the wall. Taking out his earbuds he looked at the mass of people moving around. "To think, this is our first step into the world."

Eric's comment completely mellowed the mood, and Chris and Alice couldn't help but agree. This was it, their chance to fight the best and be the best.

"Excuse me cutie."

Everyone turned around to see who made the comment. He was a guy their age with ash colored spiky hair and blue eyes, dressed in blue jeans, a grey shirt, and shoes, with a black jacket. He would be considered handsome, if his aura didn't give off overconfidence and smugness.

"Are you talking to me?" Alice asked, giving him a deadpan stare.

"Oh, so cold, well maybe I can warm you up?" The guy said, taking a few steps closer, only to come face to face with Chris.

The guy looked at him with a frown. "Move it buddy, this is between me and the lady."

Chris just smirked, "Actually she's a member of my team so it does concern me. Secondly, you're confused, I'm saving you from her." Chris of course failed to mention the slight bit of anger he felt when the guy came on to Alice.

"Your team, which one." The guy asked.

"Peledias."

The guy grinned, "Oh, so you're virgins?"

"Great, another pervert." Alice said.

"I heard that." Eric said, but he got ignored, he was more focused on the guy in front of them. 'There's something oddly familiar about him, I just can't put my finger on it.' He thought, taking in more detail.

"And what do you mean by that?" Chris asked.

"Just what it sounds like, first timers, chery boys, no experience." He went on, pissing of the group just a bit. "You'll probably get kicked out before the first day is over." He stepped closer to Alice again, "So babe when that happens, give me a call, ok?"

"I'd rather die." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Hold on, you're Mathias Montaine, right?" Eric asked.

"Sure am."

"Who is that?" Chris asked.

"What have you been livin under a rock or something?" Mathias asked, being ignored by Chris.

"You'd be surprised to know that he's a very prominent German youth cardfighter. Apparently he's competed in some tournaments and won a few, he is of world level, and is this year's leader of Germany's representative team, Black Forest."

"Ok, you were definitely dissing me." Mathias growled out at Eric, who as Chris did ignored the guy

"And just how do you know much about him?" Alice asked, as Eric held up the tournament bracket form.

"It would seem Germany's team is our first opponents."

"Well, isn't this lovely?" Mathias asked with cockiness in his voice. "I get to pop your cherries."

"I take it back. Eric is at least civil, you are disgusting." Alice spoke, as Mathia walked up on her and leaned down to her ear.

"How about when the matches are over, you come back to my hotel room and I pop your real cherry?"

Alice didn't waste a second in kicking him in the balls, making Mathias keel over. "Again it seems I was mistaken, you're a cockroach." Alice said, looking at a writhing Mathias with dead eyes.

"Boss!" Two males shouted as they came over to check on Mathias.

'Must be his teammates.' Chris thought, as he internally laughed at Mathias getting what he deserved.

"Hey, your done now, once we tell the tournament officials-"

"Tell them what exactly?" Alice asked, interrupting the furious guy, "That your wonderful captain came over to me, and started to hit on me, then he didn't back down and continued to approach even after I stated I didn't want him to. And let's not forget the vulgar comments he made to the three of us, while also just now whispering in my ear that he wanted to have sex with me."

The last part was a whisper, but the effect had been made. The German team was put down, but on the other handChris and Eric were pissed off. Eric was a pervert, but he had a general respect for women, he knew when to tow the line, and he had a sister of his own, those guys were dead meat. Chris was of the same opinion, and had a right mind to report this to his mother, but held back, he wanted to get revenge himself.

"Sho now, we have things to do, and you might want to get your captain standing up right before the match." Alice said, waving them off.

They left in anger, but they left.

"He's mine." Chris said, "I won't take no for an answer. He needs to feel the wrath of a captain who's teammate and friend was hurt."

"Go ahead." Alice said,

"Make it hurt." Eric said.

"Trust me, I will." Chris said, a fire in his eyes.

* * *

"Welcome Vanguard fans from around the world!" An announcer yelled into a mike, making the crowd roar in excitement. "Today marks the first round of preliminaries for the recently revived Vanguard World Championship!" Another roar from the crowd came, even louder than before. "I know you don't want to waste time on me talking, so without further ado, let's get things started!" The crowd roared one more time.

"From the Red Corner, a team that made it to the semi-finals years back, let's give a round of applause to Germany's Black Forest!"

Mathias and his team walked out (unfortunately his pain healed in time).

"And in the Blue Corner, an unknown team making their first appearance. Give it up for Peledias!"

Chris and his team walked out and waved nicely, a bit nervous with such a huge crowd.

"The rules are just at the preliminaries. A series of three one-on-one cardfights, the team to reach two wins first advances on. Now, who will these two teams send out first?"

Both Mathias and Chris took up positions at the cardfight board stands a few feet from each other.

"Right off the bat a captain showdown!" The announcer yelled, as both fighters placed their decks on the board, and the GIRS system activated, causing the cardfights to feel more real.

The stage was the night castle of Dark Irregulars.

"Bring it on, cheery boy!"

"Hey idiot, kids are watching this!" Chris yelled, getting ready to enjoy himself a bit.

"Stand Up, Vanguard!" Both yelled in unison.

"Wachstum Vampire."

**Wachstum Vampire**

**Grade 0, Power +5000**

"Squire of Daylight, Gawain!"

**Squire of Daylight, Gawain**

**Grade 0, Power +5000**

As the forerunners materialized, Gawain took the appearance of a young man with golden hair and blue eyes, in gold armor with a sword and shield.

'What the hell is that?' Mathias shouted, as Chris had just unveiled a new card.

"Oh, looks like Peledias has some tricks up their sleeves!" The announcer said.

'Doesn't matter, all I have to do is beat his ass, then that cutie will fall all over me.' Mathias thought, as he was given the first turn. "I draw. Now I ride, Edge in the Darkness."

**Edge in the Darkness**

**Grade 1, Power +7000**

"Wachstum moves back, and I end my turn."

**[Turn 2: Hand Mathias (5) Chris (5)]**

"I draw then. Now I ride, Knight of Benevolence Kay.!"

**Knight of Benevolence Kay**

**Grade 1, Power +7000**

"I also call. Witch of the Veil, Morgause!"

**Witch of the Veil, Morgause**

**Grade 1, Power +7000**

Morgause was a robed woman with a hood pulled down, allowing her golden hair to flow down, and her green eyes to sparkle. She also had wizards staff in her hands.

'Another new card, this is pissing me off!' Mathias angrily thought, as the little data he had on Chris was being blown out the window.

"With a boost from Gawain, Kay will attack!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"That's a no guard!"

"Drive check. Critical Trigger." Matthias clicked his tongue. "Critical to Kay, and power to Morgause."

"Damage check. No triggers."

"Now, here comes Morgause!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"Guard!"

**[Damage: Matthias (2) Chris (0)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 3: Hand Mathias (4) Chris (5)]**

"Draw." Matthias said, becoming more pissed off. Chris was just looking at him with a blank expression, like he wasn't even a challenge. Though it was all in his head. 'This loser is about to get what's coming to him!' Matthias angrily thought, "I ride, Demonted Executioner!" He yelled with fury, causing everyone to raise a brow from the audience to his opponent.

**Demonted Executioner**

**Grade 2, Power +9000**

"Now I call Succubus of Jealousy and Revolting Bolt!" With that, Matthias had his entire front row filled up, and it was just the beginning. "Skill of Succubus of Jealousy. If called to a rear guard circle when my vanguard possesses the "Darkness" ability, then I can look at the top 5 cards of my deck, and soul charge two grade 1 or units from among them, before shuffling." Matthias grinned as he placed two cards in the soul.

'There it is, he's beginning now, huh?' Chris was now weary, since the Dark Irregulars clans relied on the soul for power, it would not be an easy fight, no matter how much he wished it was, just this once.

" Now with a boost from Waschstum, Executioner will do his job!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard."

"Drive check. Heal trigger. Power to Revolting, and I recover one damage."

"Damage check. No trigger."

"Revolting, go!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"Guard!"

"Fine, Jealousy, take out that annoying witch." Matthias said, his senses telling him that leaving her in the game were dangerous.

**(9000)**

"Sorry, can't let you do that!" Chris said, guarding against the attack.

**[Damage: Matthias (1) Chris (1)]**

"I end my turn." Matthias said. He was ok for the outcome for now.

**[Turn 4: Hand Mathias (3) Chris (3)]**

"Stand and draw." Chris looking at his hand, knew what he wanted to do. "I ride, Knight of Virtue, Bedivere!"

**Knight of Virtue, Bedivere**

**Grade 2, Power +9000**

"Morgause moves back," Matthias clicked his tongue again at missing his chance to take out that unit, "And I call Aspire Painter." Painter appeared in front of Morguase. "Now with a boost from Gawain, Bedivere will attack your vanguard."

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard!"

"Drive check. No trigger."

"Damage check. No trigger."

"Now with a boost from Morgause, Aspire will attack Revolting."

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"Tch, guard!"

"Why did he guard?" Alice asked, watching the match.

"Right, you didn't see the video this morning."

"Video?" She questioned, turning to Eric.

"Yes, this morning as we were fine tuning Chris's deck with that new booster pack, we decided to watch some videos of opponents we might face in our block, and Matthias was on that list."

"I see, but that still doesn't explain his guarding."

"It's his keycard, which is coming up, once you see it, you'll understand."

Alice just nodded and refocused on the match, Eric may be strange, but she could say he was honest and an ok person, even a friend if time passed well.

**[Damage: Matthias (2) Chris (1)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 5: Hand Mathias (2) Chris (3)]**

"Stand and draw." As Matthias picked up his next card, he began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

Matthias looked up at Chris with a strange smile, "The time of your defeat is near, prepare to be drowned in my darkness. I ride, Evil God Bishop Gastille!"

**Evil God Bishop Gastille**

**Grade 3, Power +11000**

'I see now.' Alice thought, as the game was reaching a critical stage.

"Revolting will move back. Now, Gastille will attack! Send him to despair!"

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"No guard." Chris said, unable to afford it this turn.

"Twin drive check. First check. Critical trigger! It seems luck is on my side, the power to Jealousy, and the Critical to Gastille. Second check. No trigger."

"Damage check. First check. No trigger. Second, a draw trigger, the power to the vanguard and I draw a card."

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No matter, Jealousy will attack Aspire then."

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard."

**[Damage: Matthias (2) Chris (3)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 6: Hand Mathias (4) Chris (4)]**

"Stand and draw." Chris was getting more creeped out by the minute, since Matthias had rode

Gastille, he had been looking at him like he was an animal he was hunting. 'Don't think about it now, just focus on the cardfight.' Chris thought. "Now, the time has come. I ride, Swordsman of Redeeming Hope, Mordred Blaster!"

**Swordsman of Redeeming Hope, Mordred Blaster**

**Grade 3, Power +11000**

"There it is people, the one of a kind card used by Chrstopher Wells." The announcer spoke, getting a roar from the crowd.

Chris was a bit embarrassed, the attention had been on him since he revealed the card to the world. Thankfully when asked how he got it, his mother stepped in, she was scary when angry. 'Can't very well tell them I got it after a vision, can I?' He sarcastically thought. "Now, liberating the generation zone. Generation Stride! Holy Divine Knight, Gancelot Peace Saver!"

**Holy Divine Knight, Gancelot Peace Saver**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"Stride skill. Soul blast 1 card, then look at the top 5 cards of my deck for either a "Blaster" or "Swordsman of Light", then call that unit to the board, and it gains +3000 for every rear-guard on my board for the rest of the turn." Chris looked and called out Ahmes in front of Morgause. "Ok, first up is Gancelot with a boost from Gawain, and thanks to his skill, since Mordred counts as either a "Blaster" or an "Alfred" he gains +1 drive."

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"A no guard."

Quadruple drive! First check. No trigger. Second check. No trigger. Third check. A critical trigger. Critical to the vanguard, and power to Ahmes. Final check. No trigger."

"A damage check. No triggers."

"Since the attack was successful, activate the skill of Gawain." Chris said, causing everyone to raise a brow. Chris had not used the booster pack he got to make it through the preliminary rounds, not because he was patronizing, but because he wanted to fine tune his deck for maximum potential. Now with national level players and above, he could no longer afford to hold back. "When successfully boosts an attack done by a "Blaster" or "Alfred", then I can look at the top 7 cards of my deck and superior call a unit with "Swordsman of Light" or "Blaster" in the name."

A roar was given, as Chris showed of his skill. Taking the top seven cards he made his choice. "I call Swordsman of Light, Excalius!"

The new unit was placed in the front row, he was a regal looking night with long blue hair, in red and gold armor, carrying a great broadsword that glowed.

All the while, Matthias just kept up his grin.

"Skil of Excalius. When he's called and the vanguard is an "Alfred" or "Blaster", then add +5000 power to him."

The crowd roared again, meanwhile Alice and Eric were smirking, Chris was doing as he promised and going all out.

"Now Ahmes, will come in with a boost from Morgause, and with his skill add another +2000 power."

**(9000+3000+3000+3000+2000+7000=27000)**

"I think not, you have not received punishment yet." That comment was making Chris shudder, Matthias was becoming creepier by the second. "Generation guard! False Dark Wings, Agrat bat Mahlat."

**False Dark Wings, Agrat bat Mahlat**

**Grade 4, Shield +15000**

"Skill of Agrat bat Mahat. Soul charge 2 cards, and since their now six cards in the soul, add +5000 power to the shield."

"Ok, Excalius with attack Jealousy."

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard."

**[Damage: Matthias (4) Chris (3)]**

"I end my turn. The skill of Gawain, the card called from the deck returns to my hand at the end of the turn."

**[Turn 7: Hand Mathias (3) Chris (7)]**

"Stand and draw." Matthias looked at Chris with a grin, "Now you will know the power of darkness."

"Right, right, come on then." Chris said, but he knew this next turn was not going to be pretty for him.

"Such arrogance. Show respect to your betters! Generation stride! One who Hunts Souls, Balamm!"

**One who Hunts Souls, Balaam**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"Calling Glanzend Vampir." Glazend was called in front of Revolting. "Skill of Glanzend." Matthias preformed a counter blast. "Look at the top 5 cards of the deck, if any have the "Darkness" ability then I can soul charge them, and add +1000 power to Glanzend for each one until I end my turn." As Matthias looked at the top 5 cards, he grinned even wider as he placed all five in his soul. "Add +5000 to Glanzend."

'Just my luck.' Chris sarcastically thought.

"We are just beginning. Skill of Weretiger Jaeger just put into the soul, counter blast and draw one card." Matthias did it. "Skill of Revolting In the soul, add another +4000 power to Glanzend, also the "Darkness" of my Revolting on the board, it gains "Resist" for the rest of this turn."

"Slowly but surely Matthias Montaine is heating things up. He's about to unleash a furious assault, with his opponent be able to withstand it?" The announcer exclaimed, riling up the crowd.

Alice squeezed her seat, 'Chris, be careful.'

"He'll be fine."

Alice turned to Eric, who smiled at her. "Have faith in our captain, this guy is good, but I know he'll prevail."

Eric's words lessened Alice's anxiety, and she went back to watching the match.

'But if you do happen to lose to this guy, I'll crush the rest.' Eric thought, having Chris's back all the way.

"I call Covetous Succubus. Her skill, counter blast, soul charge 1 card, then counter charge since there are more than six cards in the soul. In addition, draw two more cards, and discard one from my hand. Now I call Werfrede Informant, and his "Darkness" allows me to place him in the soul and give +3000 power to Covetous and draw another card."

As Matthias had a strong and solid formation, Chris was going to have to be careful on how guarded this turn, considering his options were about to get a whole lot worse.

"Now the final curtain. Skill of Balaam." Matthias did a counter blast, and flipped over a Balaam in his G zone. "I choose a unit on your board and retire it, then their power is added to Balaam himself. I chose Gawain."

Chris winced, even if Balamm only gained a bit of power, that was a key unit he just lost.

"In addition, Balamm gains a drive check, and I soul charge 2 cards for every G unit face up I have, so four more go to the soul." Matthias gained a sickening smile. "Since there are thirteen or more cards in the soul, Balaam's generation break 3 is active, during this you cannot call any grade 1 units to guard against my attacks."

"There it is, a stunning formation by Matthias Montaine!" The announcer yelled, getting the crowd riled up again.

"First is Covetous."

**(9000+4000=13000)**

"No guard. Damage check. No trigger."

"Balaam with attack, drown in his darkness!"

**(26000+5000+5000=36000)**

"Generation guard! Great Flash Iseult!"

**Great Flash, Iseult**

**Grade 4, Shield +15000**

"With her skill add another +1000 to the shield, in addition guard!"

"Quadruple drive. First check. Critical trigger. All effects to Glanzend. Second check. No trigger. Third check. No trigger. Final check… Oh, a stand trigger." Matthias said, causing Chris to wince again. "All effects to Covetous."

"Now Glanzend will attack."

**(11000+5000+4000+5000+7000=32000)**

"No guard! Damage check. First check. No trigger. Second check. Heal trigger. Power to the vanguard and I recover one damage."

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"You welp! Have a taste of the end! Covetous!"

**(9000+4000+5000=18000)**

"Guard!"

**[Damage: Matthias (4) Chris (5)]**

"Hmph I end my turn. Saved by luck, fitting for someone like you."

**[Turn 8: Hand Mathias (9) Chris (4)]**

"The match was about to end, but heal trigger saved Mr. Wells, just in the nick of time. What will he show us next!" The announcer said.

Meanwhile Chris… was shaking. 'What the hell am I doing! I said I was going to beat this guy, but here he is mopping the floor with me! If it wasn't for that heal trigger I would've-"

"Chris."

Chris looked back to see Alice. "Don't give up, remember, we have your back, that's what friends are for, you made me see that again."

As Chris took in Alice's words, he realized… she was right.

'Heh, looks like I had my own words thrown back at me, doesn't feel to good.' Chris thought, as a smile appeared on his face.

"Loser, hurry up and take your turn, I have a date with blondie behind you." Matthias said, with a smirk.

"Eh, sorry, but she doesn't date douchebags, however I'd be happy to show you a good time. Stand and draw."

Matthias grinned, Chris's field was in disarray, and he had plenty to guard with, it was in the bag for him, he didn't even need to pull out his trump card to end this.

Or so he thought.

'I need to finish this now, or else I may not survive the next turn.' Chris thought, as he had to admit Matthias was good, if that trigger hadn't come, he would have been finished. 'But then again, this is just what I expect from the world.' Chris excitedly thought, "First up the skill of Mordred Blaster, from the deck I call Blaster Blade Exceed." Exceed was placed over Ahmes. "His sill allows me to send Covetous Succubus to the drop zone!" Just like that, Matthias had no cards on the field to guard with.

"Now,Generation stride! Holy Dragon, Lightwave Dragon!"

**Holy Dragon, Lightwave Dragon**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"Wait… what?" Matthias said, never having heard of that G unit before.

As the new G unit appeared, it took the shape of an eastern type dragon, in all white, with forearm claws, and a halo type circle around it's head.

"A new G unit, very interesting." The announcer said,

"Stride skill! I look at the top 5 cards of the deck, and call Laura!" Laura was called to the back of the only empty column Chris had.

'What is he doing?" Matthias wondered, as Chris was making no sense with his moves.

"Skill of Morgause, by sending her to the soul I can search my deck for one Swordsman of Light or Blaster card, then call it to the board adding Morgause's original power to it."

Matthias now realized why he was scared of that particular unit, it could increase a fighting force for hardly any cost, and still the cost helped the player in the end.

"I call Mordred Blaster!" Chris said, as his avatar appeared in front of the Laura he called to the empty row earlier.

"Now the skill of Lightwave Dragon!" Chris did a double counter blast and flipped over a "Holy Dragon" card in the G zone. "For every face up G unit with "Holy Dragon" in its name, my opponent must retire a card from their board."

Matthias then reluctantly chose to get rid of Glanzend and Revolt, saving his forerunner for next turn, but there would be none.

"Now the generation break 2 of Lightwave. If two or more units are are retired with his skill, then there original power can be added to one unit on my board."

Matthias was sweating now, not only did he lose cards, but +18000 power was being added to one unit just like that, it was a dangerous position to be in, even with his hand.

"All the power will go to Mordred Blaster."

That made things much worse in the long run, he knew guarding carefully was paramount.

"First up is Exceed!"

**(11000)**

"Don't play with me, guard!"

"Fine then, Lightwave here we go!"

**(26000)**

"Complete guard!" Matthas shouted, looking at his hand, he smirked. 'The foul, I drew a heal trigger and have a +10000 shield, the only way he could win now is if he drew a double trigger, and the odds of that happening are low.' Matthias evilly thought.

"Triple drive!" Chris took a deep breath. 'Please, respond to me.' He was asking his deck for a miracle. "First check. No trigger. Second check. Critical trigger, all effects to Mordred Blaster. Final Check." Everyone held their breaths as the card was turned over. "... It's another critical trigger… All effects to Mordred Blaster!"

"No…. no way!" Matthias murmured, not believing it.

"Mordred Blaster, end this."

**(11000+18000+7000+9000+5000+5000=55000)**

"No!" Matthias screamed.

**[Damage: Matthias (6) Chris (5)]**

* * *

"Match over. Winner, Christopher Wells of team Peledias!" The announcer roared, causing the crowd to cheer.

Meanwhile Chris returned to the waiting area, breathing a sigh of relief. "That was too close, I mean if I hadn't drawn that double trigger I might not have-"

"...Hmpf!..."

Chris was in shock, for as soon as he got close enough Alice captured his lips in a full on kiss, which left him red as a tomato, and Eric slack jawed.

Alice was well was blushing like a tomato, as she held the kiss for a minute, before letting go.

"Am… what-wha-w…" Chris couldn't even form a sentence, let alone think clearly.

"Ok." Eric got up and sat Chris on the couch. "I'm taking the next match."

"But-" Before Alice could speak, Eric glared at her. "Nope, you made this mess, you clean it up, right now." He said, before walking out to start the match without her getting another word in.

She was now sitting alone in awkward silence with Chris who kept staring at her.

"St-stop looking at me." She said, moving side to side with a still heavy blush.

"Really, after what you just did?" Chris deadpanned, wondering if he was in a dream. He pinched his forearm, and it turned out he wasn't, Alice had kissed him.

"Oh, fine!" She cutely said, "I like you alright."

"For how long?"

"Eh?" Alice gained a confused expression at Chris's response. "Hey… what's with that response?" She asked, going in her "cold girl" mode as Chris like to joke.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean!" She yelled a bit, "When a person confesses their feelings in a bold way like this, you are supposed to either get flustered beyond belief, or immediately respond, you know."

"How did this become a lecture on love?"

"Because you're being weird." Alice deadpanned.

"Can you blame me? You who just got to know me a few weeks ago is suddenly confessing love. What is this, a shoujo manga?"

"Hey now, don't badmouth shoujo manga. They are a treasure to young girls everywhere."

"Right,right."

"Do you want me to hit you?" Alice asked, deadpanning again.

"No." Chris quickly sat up and kissed Alice on the lips again, "But can we kiss some more, it's nice." He said with a smirk, that got him a slap to the face. "Yeah… ok, I took it a bit too far."

"You're an animal." Aice said, with a blush again.

"But you know… I really do like you."

"Eh?" Alie was dumbfounded again, as she turned to kiss who just nodded. Seeing this, she tackled him for another kiss, and this time, he sank into it.

* * *

As Alice and Chris were exploring their newfound feelings ( really what we mean is expressing obvious feelings, finally!), another person was experiencing much dark feelings.

"That's the match. Team Peledias will advance, while team Black Forest is out." The announcer spoke, as a person was throwing a tantrum in a waiting room.

It was Matthias Montaine.

"Those shits, those losers, those imbeciles!" He was raging at his loss to Chris, throwing anything he could get his hands on.

"And that loser, he thinks this is over, huh, well I'll show him."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?"

Matthias turned to the sound of the voice. Somehow a person had slipped in while he was raving, and he didn't even notice.

Looking at the couch, he saw… a girl of all things. She was sitting comfortably without a care in the world. Her age looked to be his own of 16, she had dark hair and eyes, and looked cute. Her clothes though… they were strange. She was dressed in black jeans, a button up grey shirt, brown knee length boots, with a red brooch on her chest, and a strange hat resting on her head. The hat looked to be from the 40's or 50's, kind of resembling those used by papers boys, Matthias had learned about in school.

"What?" He asked, not hearing her the first time.

"I said, do you plan to lose again."

Her comment enraged Matthias. "Ok, who the hell are you, and how do you know I would lose again?! Next time I'll mop the floor with that loser, and his friends as well."

The girl sighed, "You're really no fun at all." She turned her head to watch at team Peledias gave a short interview, smiling as she watched it. "Now them, I can tell we would have some real fun."

"Hey! Answer my ques-"

Matthias stopped speaking, it was like all of a sudden, this horrible feeling came over him. He began to sweat and breath heavily, looking for the source of his anxiety, until his sights landed on the girl. She was looking at him, with a giant crazed grin on her face.

Matthias seeing it, fell on his back, slowly beginning to back away. "G-go away!" He yelled, as the girl got up and stocked closer to him.

"Why so mean, I thought you liked cute girls like me?" She asked, as she stalked closer to him.

"What are you! You're no girl!" He yelled, sensing something evil from her.

She tilted her head, "Well…. You're not wrong, but not completely right either." The girl said, but this time in a new voice. It was her's combined with an older sounding garbled one. And it was pure evil as far as Matthias could tell.

"Now hold still."

"What, are you going to do to me?"

"Why my boy, give you power, like you want." The girl began to release a laugh, as a shadow appeared behind her.

"Oh my, he's a cutie." A girlish voice said, sitting in a room, watching team Peledias give their interview.

She smiled, as we could only see her mouth, since the room was dark, and the only light came from the screen.

"Time to hunt."

* * *

**Cards:**

* * *

Grade 0:

Forerunner:

Squire of Daylight, Gawain

Power +5000, Shield +10000

Skill: When he successfully boosts and attack done by Mordred or a Blaster, then you can look at the top seven cards of the deck, and superior call a Swordsman of Light or Blaster to board, then add it to your hand at the end of its battle.

* * *

Grade 1:

Witch of Veil, Morgause

Power +7000 Shield +5000

Skill: Place her in the soul, then call a unit from the deck with Swordsman of Light or Blaster in the name, adding her original power to them.

* * *

Grade 2:

Swordsman of Light, Excalius

Power +9000, Shield +5000

Skill: **Generation Break 1**: When called from the deck or placed from the hand, +5000 power to itself if the vanguard is a "Blaster" or "Alfred" and if two or more other rearguards possess Blaster or Swordsman of Light in their name, then counter charge 1 and soul charge 1.

* * *

Grade 4:

Holy Dragon, Lightwave Dragon

Power +15000

Skills and abilities: **GB:2 **Counter blast 2, then flip over a card in the G zone. Retire units on the board, for each face up "Holy Dragon" G unit, then if two or more cards were retired with this skill, add their power to one unit on your board.

* * *

**Next Time: As Alice and Chris figure out, how to deal with their new relationship, a wrench is thrown into it, that will lead to all out war.**

**Semi-final Cat Fight.**


	7. Semi-final Cat Fight

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"...Wipe that stupid grin off your face or I'll do it for you."

"Guh, for a best friend, you sound really hostile right now." Chris mused.

It was a few days after their win against team Black Forest, and things were progressing at a good pace. They had continued to advance, and were now in the semi-final slot against the French team, called Chevalier. Right now, they were on lunch break after their last round, and enjoying a nice relaxing lunch, or supposed to be anyway.

"Don't give me that, you've had this aura around you since you and Alice became a couple." Eric stated.

Chris couldn't deny it. After the Black Forest match he and Alice had confessed their feelings for one another, and knew them to be absolutely genuine. They had no way to explain it, only that it was what it was. So now they were officially a couple, much to their happiness, and the happiness of their family and friends. But they could do without all the teasing, especially from Selka and Chris's mother.

"Ok, I'll admit, I've been happier."

"Happier, you make we want to throw up half the time now."

"Ok, you really need to take it down a notch. Sure we're a bit overzealous, but at least we're not a couple who can't read the mood. We know when it's time to be serious."

"You got me there," Eric said. He took a sip of his drink.

As the two were conversing, they notice a person walking toward them. She was their age, with long dark hair and hazel eyes. Her clothes looked to be of fine quality as she wore a red blouse, blue jeans that hugged her frame, black boots, and a red beret. Her steps showed confidence, as she knew exactly what she wanted.

"Hello, boys." She said, her French accent showing, causing some of the nearby guys to curse Chris and Eric for having this girls attention.

"Hey." Both managed to say with blushes on their face. This girl just excluded such an aura of cuteness that no one would be able to stay calm.

"Allow me to introduce myself. Erica Blanche, captain of team Chevalier."

"We're-" Before Chris could finish Erica took a seat down next to him.

"No need I know who you are. And I must say, that match the other day was quite exciting." Erica moved a bit closer, causing Chris to move back a bit.

"Th-thanks." Chris said, a bit weary of Erica. He felt he was prey being marked.

"Say, how about we as captains get together after the match is over. You know it can be very beneficial to exchange information."

"Sorry, we're busy."

Chris was now sweating a bit, Alice had returned and although her face was smiling, her eyes were the complete opposite.

"And you must be Alice?" Erica said, with a smirk.

"I am," She said, moving Erica from the seat and sitting down herself. "I'm also his girlfriend." Alice pointed to Chris, with a fury in her eyes, directed at Erica.

"Really…. How laughable."

That killed the glossy mood around Erica in an instant.

"What was that," Alice asked.

"I said it's laughable. Don't get me wrong, you're pretty of course, but for someone like Chris here, he needs a more refined women." Erica was letting her foul mouth run wild.

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Hey," Chris called to Erica, "Please shut that foul mouth of yours."

Erica didn't even seem phased by the comment. "Playing hard to get I see."

"I'm really not," Chris stated, pulling Alice closer to him. "Alice is my girlfriend plane and simple. Besides, I have no idea who you even are."

"Of course, I forgot to properly introduce myself. Erica Blanche, at your service." She then took out her phone to show them a picture of her modeling clothes.

"So, you're a fashion model?" Eric said, having finally found his sense again.

"Yes, I am. A model, a vanguard fighter, and good looks, a girl like you can't compare to me." She sent a condescending glance at Alice. "And I've decided that I want Chris here, so please step aside."

"...You must be incredibly lonely."

Erica jumped back a little at Alice's words, it seems they hit home.

"Be quiet, you know nothing about me!" She said, in anger.

"I do actually. You remind me of me the old me, someone who used a wall to keep from getting hurt."

"I'm nothing like you, but if you think I am, then I can't stop you." Eric said, her mask back in full effect. She then got a grin. "I know, how about this. Whoever wins the next match will get Chris."

"I'm not a prize you know."

"Deal." Alice said, and Chris was completely ignored.

"Then prepare for defeat, in the tournament and in love." Erica then walked away.

"You know…" Chris said, a bit pissed off.

"Oh, so you don't think I can win?"

"I didn't say that, but I really don't want to be a prize, you know."

"Why not, if you were a prize I would do anything to win you."

"Really? Even if I was one of those stupid claw machine prizes."

"I would spend every quarter I had."

"Hey, enough." Eric said, not being able to stand the pink zone his friends had created after that confrontation. 'I really need to go on a date.' He thought, sighing at them ignoring him.

This was going to be a long summer.

* * *

"Now Mujinlord finish this!"

"N-no guard."

"And that's the match! Team Peledias just can't seem to be stopped, there momentum may carry them all the way to victory!" The announcer shouted, as Eric walked back into the waiting area.

"My jobs done, now Alice it's your turn."

"Don't need to tell me twice." She got a fire in her eyes as she glared at Erica walking out looking all smug from her side. It was as if lightning sparks were flying between the two.

"Must be so nice." Eric said with a grin.

"Shut up." Chris said, trying to hide his head with his hands out of embarrassment at the situation.

"Are you ready to become single?"

"Are you ready to get knocked off that high horse?"

Erica and Alice threw those comments out as they set up their boards.

In unison they said, "Stand Up, Vanguard!"

"Rupture Dragon, Minirex!"

**Rupture Dragon, Minirex**

**Grade 0, Power +5000**

"Pedigree Knight, Tigresse!"

**Pedigree Knight, Tigresse**

**Grade 0, Power +4000**

"Being as generous as I am, you can have the first turn." Erica said, in her condescending voice.

"I draw, and then ride, Darkquartz Dragon."

**Darkquartz Dragon**

**Grade 1, Power +7000**

"Tigresse moves back, and I end my turn." Alice said, grinning as Erica twitched a brow at being ignored.

'Somehow I know this will get worse, before getting better.' Chris thought, watching the match.

**[Turn 2: Hand Erica (5) Alice (5)]**

"I draw." Erica said, frowning. "We'll see how long you can keep that grin," she mumbled. "I ride, Vicious Claw Dragon, Laceraterex!"

**Vicious Claw Dragon, Laceraterex**

**Grade 1, Power +8000**

"With a boost from Mini, he'll attack the vanguard."

**(8000+5000=13000)**

"No guard."

"Drive check. No trigger."

"Damage check. No trigger."

**[Damage: Erica (0) Alice (1)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 3: Hand Erica (5) Alice (5)]**

"I draw." Alice looked at her opponents vanguard. 'Dammit, that +8000 power is really troublesome.' She thought, but then came to a quick decision. "I ride, Morion Spear Dragon!"

**Morion Spear Dragon**

**Grade 2, Power +9000**

"Now with a boost from Tigresse, he'll attack."

**(9000+4000=13000)**

"A no guard."

"Drive check. Draw trigger. Power to the vanguard, and I draw one card."

"Damage check. No trigger."

**[Damage: Erica (1) Alice (1)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 4: Hand Erica (5) Alice (7)]**

"Stand and draw. I ride, Ravenous Dragon, Megarex."

**Ravenous Dragon, Megarex**

**Grade 2, Power +10000**

"Then I call Assault Dragon, Assaultrex."

'Not again." Alice thought, as now on her next turn her grade 2's alone would not be enough to damage Erica's vanguard.

"With a boost from Mini, Megarex will attack."

**(10000+5000=15000)**

"Guard!"

"Drive check. No trigger."

"Now Assaultrex, attack."

**(9000)**

"No guard. Damage check. No trigger."

**[Damage: Erica (1) Alice (2)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 5: Hand Erica (5) Alice (6)]**

"Stand and draw."

"Seems like the crowd is getting a bit antsy." Eric said, hearing some complainers.

"Yeah, but can you do? The decks of these two don't really begin to shine until later in the game." Chris said, knowing the match was about to heat up.

"Now come to me my sword etched in crimson, I ride, Supremacy Dark Dragon, Claret Sword the Blood!"

**Supremacy Dark Dragon, Claret Sword the Blood**

**Grade 3, Power +11000**

"With a boost from Tigresse, he'll attack."

**(11000+4000=15000)**

"A no guard."

"Twin drive check. First check. No trigger. Second check. Critical trigger, all effects to the vanguard."

"Damage check. No triggers."

**[Damage: Erica (3) Alice (2)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 6: Hand Erica (5) Alice (8)]**

"Stand and draw. I think it's time I show you why I'm a star. I ride, Demolition Dragon, Kingrex!"

A giant T-rex appeared, in red and gold, with two futuristic cannons on its back and a tail laser.

"First is his skill, when he's placed on the vanguard circle, I bind the top 3 cards of my deck." That move made Alice a bit wary. "Now, generation stride! Destruction Tyrant, Fullblade Rex!"

**Destruction Tyrant, Fullblade Rex**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"Stride skill. I can call up to two cards from my bind zone to open rear guard circles, and give them each +2000 power." Erica chose to call Demolishing Dragon, Tankrex and Steel Bullet Dragon, Barragerex. "Now the skill of Fullblade, I soul blast, then chose a unit on the board to retire, allowing my vanguard to gain a skill." Erica chose to retire Assaultrex. "Now the fun can begin. First Barragrex, will attack with a boost from Tankrex. Also the skill of Barragrex, I retire a unit on the board, and he gains and additional +5000 power since he's attacking a vanguard, and Tankrex gains +2000 power for every card in the bind zone."

**(9000+5000+2000+7000+2000+2000=27000)**

"No guard!"

"Damage check, no trigger."

"Oh don't think you're safe yet. When Barragrex is finished attacking, he binds himself, but more to the point, since I chose Minirex for the cost of the skill, his own ability activates. I counter blast 2 cards, then chose a rear guard circle, and then can call up to two grade 1 or greater "Rex" cards to the column of said rear guard circle. You know what, I'll go with my open column." Just like that, Erica had another attack, and she was barely using the cards in her hand.

"You know, if Erica wasn't so bitchy I think those two would be good friends." Eric said, earning him a sideways looks from Chris which he blew off. "Come on, just look at the game, their playstyles are eerily similar."

"Ok… you're right, that is creepy." Chris said.

"I call Feracious Dragon, Vilerex and Cataclysm Bullet Dragon, Raptrex. The skill of Raprex, add another +2000 power. Now those two will attack!"

**(9000+7000+2000=18000)**

"Guard!"

"Fine. But now here comes Fullblade!"

**(26000)**

"Complete guard!"

"Triple Drive! First check. No trigger. Second check. Draw trigger. I give power to the vanguard, anyway and draw one card. Final check. No trigger. Skill of Fullblade,when it finishes attacking my opponents vanguard, then I can call a card from the bind zone, and give +4000 power to it. I choose Barragrex. Now he'll attack again, and using his skill again, send Tankrex to the drop zone."

**(9000+5000+4000=18000)**

"No guard. Damage check. A heal trigger, power to The Blood and I recover one damage."

**[Damage: Erica (3) Alice (3)]**

"I guess that's enough for now. Barragrex returns to the bind zone, and when I end my turn the cards called with Minirex's skill also enter the bind zone, so all three go."

**[Turn 7: Hand Erica (7) Alice (5)]**

"Stand and draw. You showed me such a lovely show, it's only fair I do the same."

"Bring it on." Erica said, still smug.

"As you wish. Generation Stride! Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Dragon!"

**Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Dragon**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"Stride skill of The Blood, look at the top 3 cards of my deck, and if any are grade 1, then I can call them!" Alice looked at them, "Calling Morion Spear Dragon, and Black-winged Swordbreaker!" She placed those two units together in an empty column. "Swordbreaker's skill, soul blast then draw one card. Now the skill of Aurageyser Dragon." Alice did a counter blast, soul blast, and flipped over a copy of Aurageyser Dragon in her G zone. "I choose two rear guard units and retire them, then my vanguard obtains a skill. I choose Morion and Swordbreaker, but thanks to The Blood's skill they aren't retired. Now I call Meteor Black Dragon, with his skill, add +6000 power. And he will also be the first to attack!"

**(9000+6000=15000)**

"A no guard. Damage check. A critical trigger, all effects to the vanguard."

"Next up is Aurageyser Dragon with a boost from Tigresse! Also, his skill now activates, I look at the top 2 cards of my deck, and if either are grade 1 or below, then I can add them to my hand, and give +5000 power to Aurageyser for each one." Alice showed the top 2 cards of her deck, and both met the criteria.

**(26000+4000+5000+5000=40000)**

"You can do better, can you? Complete guard!"

"Triple drive. First check. Critical trigger, all effects to Morion Spear. Second check. No trigger. Final check. No trigger. Now here comes Morion Spear with a boost from Swordbreaker, also his skill adds another +5000 power."

**(9000+6000+5000+5000=25000)**

"As I said, do better! Generation guard! Iron-armored Chancellor, Dymorphalanx!"

**Iron-armored Chancellor, Dymorphalanx**

**Grade 4, Shield +15000**

"His skill, if I have less rear guards then my opponent, add +5000 power to the shield."

**[Damage: Erica (4) Alice (3)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 8: Hand Erica (5) Alice (8)]**

"Stand and draw. Really, a good show, amazing." Eric said, clapping with a condescending smile," But get ready to lose everything."

"I'll believe when I see it." Alice said, not ready to give up at all.

"Poor girl, you need to learn your place." Erica said, with a cold gaze. "Let me show you, where you belong. Generation Stride! Destruction Tyrant, Annihilation Rex!"

**Destruction Tyrant, Annihilation Rex **

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"Stride skill! Call Barragerex, and Vilrex!" The units came and took up the front row positions. "Skill of Vlierex, counter blast one card, then add +2000 power is the vanguard is "Rex", in addition soul charge and counter charge. Now I call!" Erica called Raptrex behind Vilrex, and Tankrex behind Barragerex. "Vilrex will kick things off with a boost from Raptrex, his skill adds +2000 power!"

**(9000+2000+2000+7000+2000=22000)**

"No guard. Damage check, no trigger."

"With a boost from Tankrex, Barragerex will attack. Using Barragerex's skill, I retire Vilrex to give him +5000 power, in addition, Tankrex gains +2000 power for every card in the bind zone, right now it's two, so add +4000 power!"

**(9000+2000+5000+7000+4000=27000)**

"Guard!"

"Fine, fine, now time for the main event. Baragrex goes to the bind zone. Now, Annihilation Rex

Will attack. Now his skill, when he attacks bind any number of rear guards I want, and add +4000 to him, for every one." Erica chose to send both her units to the bind zone, putting Alice even more on edge, the cards name… it spoke danger to her senses. "Also one more thing, Annihilation Rex's Generation Break 3." There is was, the cause of worry. Erica did a double counter blast, discarded a card from her hand, and flipped over a G unit with "Rex" in her g zone, which meant the payout for the skill must be huge, with that cost. "Now for every face up "Rex" card in my G zone, I can call units from the bind zone. Now take the stage once again, Barragerex, and we have a newcomer known as Sword Dragon, Scathrex."

'Two more attacks!' Alice worridley thought.

"But we aren't done just yet, you see. Now for every card remaining in the bind zone, the units called to the board gain +4000 power for each one. So that's… +12000 power to each unit, correct?" Erica asked, with a fake smile, as Alice shook a bit. "But you know, a show is never complete without the final clincher. For every unit I called using Annihilation Rex's skill, the opponent must retire the same number of units from their field."

Alice quickly got rid of Morion Spear, and Swordbreaker, bracing for this onslaught.

"If you were holding out hope, think again. Skill of Scathrex, take a card from the hand and bind it, then give him and another unit on the board +2000 power each."

**(26000+4000+4000=34000)**

"Complete guard!"

"Triple drive! First check. No trigger. Second check. Draw trigger, power to Scathrex and I draw. Third check. A critical trigger, all effects to Barragerex."

"Now Scathrex will attack!"

**(11000+12000+2000+5000=30000)**

"No guard! Damage check. Stand trigger, all effects to The Blood."

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"Sure, do whatever makes you feel happy, it's about to end anyway. Barragrex will attack, and using his skill, retire Scathrex to gain +5000 power."

**(9000+12000+2000+5000+5000=33000)**

"Generation guard! Dragwiser, Bronarch!"

**Dragwiser, Bronarch**

**Grade 4, Shield +15000**

"With her skill reveal the top 5 cards of the deck, and then call as any grade 1's to the guardian circle!" Alice checked, and to her relief three grade one units were added to the shield, putting at at +30000 power, more than enough to survive Barragerex's attack.

"Tch, lucky break." Erica mumbled. "Bind Barragerex."

**[Damage: Erica (4) Alice (5)]**

"I end my turn." Erica said with haughtiness.

**[Turn 9: Hand Erica (6) Alice (3)]**

"Dear are you ok, you don't look so good." Erica asked, sarcastically, knowing Alice was in a tight spot.

"Fine. Stand and draw." But really she thought, 'I said that, but I have to admit this bitch is good. She would've finished me with that last attack if I was any less cautious on my previous turn.'

"Come on Alice." Chris muttered, watching her struggle.

"Can't give up, not when he's watching." She muttered, her lips going into a smile.

"Hey, hey, what are you smiling about, you're situation is not the best." Erica chided.

"Even so, I'm going to win." Alice stated with no wavering in her voice.

"Right? So did you you hit your head or something?" Erica questioned, and Alice shook her head no.

"Just watch me. Generation Stride! Supremacy True Dragon, Claret Sword Helheim!"

**Supremacy True Dragon, Claret Sword Helheim**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"Stride skill! I call!" Alice called a Night Sky Eagle to the front row, a Swordbreaker behind it, and a Darkquartz behind Meteor Black. "Skill of Night sky, add +4000 power, skill of Darkquartz, add +3000 power to itself and my vanguard, and finally Swordbreaker's skill, draw one card." Just like that. Alice had a full line up, with a nice amount of power. "The skill of Helheim." Alice flipped a copy of it over in the G zone. "If a sentinel or G guardian is used to guard, or the attack hits your vanguard, then for every face up card in the G zone, I can call grade or less units to the board."

"N-no way."

"Two can play at that game." Alice said, seeing Erica's priceless face.

'That's my girl.' Chris happily thought.

"Now to get us started, with a boost from Darkquartz, Meteor will attack your vanguard."

**(9000+7000+3000=19000)**

"Guard!"

"What's the matter, are you scared." Alice asked a shaken Erica. "Well no matter, it'll be over with soon. With a boost from Swordbreaker, Night Sky will attack."

**(7000+4000+6000=17000)**

Guard!" Erica yelled again. 'This can't be happening, I can't be about to lose, not to her!' Erica thought.

"Here we go. With a boost from Tigresse, Helheim will attack the vanguard."

**(26000+4000=30000)**

'Wait… this is fine, I'm only at four damage, so as long as no trigger is gone I'll survive.' Erica thought. "No guard." She said, having faith in her prediction.

"Triple drive. First check. No trigger. Second check. No trigger. Final check… a critical trigger."

"...What?"

"All effects to the vanguard!"

"N...NOOOO!"

**Damage: Erica (6) Alice (5)]**

* * *

As the game ended Erica ran out, before anyone could say anything to her. Finding a quiet place she began to… shed tears. Alice was right on the money, this was the real Erica, and the one from before was just a fake she put on display for other people.

"Why, why did I have to lose to her of all people?" Erica questioned, as she knew Alice really was a mirror of her, but a healthy one, not the nasty one she was.

"You gonna cry?"

Erica jumped as someone made themselves known behind her.

"Who-who are you?" She asked, the shadow.

"Me… just your ticket to everything you've always wanted."

"N-no stay away from me."

Erica couldn't explain it, but the shadow had an aura of evil and dread around it.

"This won't hurt… much." The shadow began to chuckle then.

* * *

**Cards:**

* * *

Grade 1:

Demolishing Dragon, Tankrex

**Grade 1, Power +7000**

[Auto] (RC): This unit gains +2000 for every card in the Bind Zone. When retired as a cost for a "Rex" units ability, you can call out a card from the bind zone in the same column.

* * *

Grade 2:

Feracious Dragon, Vilerex

**Grade 2, Power +9000**

[Hand] (Bind Zone): Place this unit in your bind zone, then add it's original power to a card on the board.

(RC): Counter blast 1, when this unit is called from the bind zone, counter charge (1)/ soul charge (1). It gains +2000 if the vanguard is "Rex" when called.

* * *

Grade 3:

Demolition Dragon, Kingrex

**Grade 3, Power +11000**

Skill: (Auto VC): When placed on the (VC) bind the top 3 cards of the deck. When a **G **unit **Stride** you may call up to any two cards from the bind zone and add +2000 power to them. But at the end of the battle, they return to the bind zone.

Grade 4:

Destruction Tyrant, Annihilation Rex

* * *

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

Skill: (Auto VC): When this unit attacks, bind any number of rear-guards and it gains +4000 power for each one. **GB3: **Counter blast 2, and discard a card from the hand, and flip over a "Rex" in the G zone. For every face up "Rex" in the G zone, call units from the bind zone and add +4000 power for each card remaining in the bind zone, and for every unit called, the opponent must retire a unit on the board.

* * *

**Next Time:** ** It's finally time, with all Peledias's hard work they have finally reached the deciding moment.**

**Ticket to the World: Part 1**


	8. Ticket to the World: Part 1

It was finally the day.

The stadium was filled to capacity as those of all ages took their seats to watch the match that would determine the first European Team to be selected for the Vanguard World Championships. Already Chris's, Eric's, and Alice's families were sitting in their places, having been given advanced tickets by their children, who were all dying to see win the match and go onward towards their dream.

Meanwhile in the challenger's box, Eric was listening to music, while Alice was checking her deck one last time, but Chris, he was taking care of some other business.

* * *

In the bathroom Chris exited the stall, and went to wash his hands, glad his stomach was settling down from that spicy food he had for lunch.

As he washed his hands, he splashed a bit of water on his face, taking a long look in the mirror and reflecting on everything that happened in the last few weeks.

"You got this," he said to himself, hoping it would calm his nerves. For while he was nervous, he was also excited, excited to be playing some of the best players of his generation. Thinking about it, he couldn't help but let a smile appear on his face.

"Nice look in your eyes," a male voice complimented.

Turning to his side, Chris saw someone he was not expecting to see until the matches began.

With his long straight blonde hair that fell to the nape of his neck, his light blue eyes, and his clothing that consists of blue jeans, a white button long sleeve shirt, a black jacket, and blue sneakers, there was no mistaking it, he was in the company of Dio Ellis, current champion of the Vanguard Youth Euro League, and the leader of team Camelot, his opponents for the final match of A block.

"Thank you," Chris said, still a bit in shock. He had honestly never expected the situation he was in to occur.

"No problem, Chris," Dio said, extending out his hand for a handshake.

Chris shook it. "Oh, so the great Dio Eliis knows my name, I feel honored," Chris said in a joking manner.

Dio in response, smiled. "Well it wouldn't be right of me not to know the name of the opponent I'll be facing in the finals."

"Oh really?" Chris raised a brow.

"Yes really," Dio answered, also raising a brow.

It was then that the two shared a laugh, they seemed to get along quite well.

"So," Chris said, after he finished laughing, "I guess we should get out there before they start without us."

"Agreed. And one more thing. Good luck, and don't hold back." Dio finished the last words with fire in his eyes.

Chris looked back with the same fire in his own. "Wouldn't dream of it."

With that, the two left the restroom, anything more would be said during the cardfights.

* * *

Chris walked into his challengers box, then got tackled into a hug by Alice immediately after. "Thank goodness your back, I thought you might have fallen in or something."

"No,no, I just had a small chat with Dio Ellis is all," Chris explained, returning Alice's hug before going to sit on the couch in the room.

"Really, what did you two talk about," Eric asked, having put his headphones away.

"Nothing at all, we just had a laugh and told each other not to hold back in the matches today." Chris answered.

"Well then, guess I better go live up to those words." Eric said, standing up and stretching his arms for a moment before walking out of the challengers box and into the bigger stadium in front of him.

On the opposite side, from team Camelot's challengers box a young man was coming out as well. He has light brown spiky hair, brown eyes, and is dressed in black sneakers, dark brown pants, and a black long sleeve shirt. An excited look on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to a match for the ages!" The announcer shouted into his microphone, getting the crowd to cheer wildly. "Today we have a real treat for you. For years the Vanguard Association has not held a World Championship, but a few months ago that all changed. Since then cardfighters from around the world have been sharpening their skills in hopes of claiming that coveted title, and after today, one team will be one step closer to it." The announcer pointed to his left, and light shined on team Camelot's box. "In this corner we have a team that has dominated their opponents with skill and style, led by our own Euro Youth League Champion Dio Ellis, it's team Camelot!" The crowd roared in excitement. The announcer then pointed to his other side, and the box of team Pleiades was lit up with lights. "And in this corner, we have a team who having just formed has already created a name for themselves, it's teams Pleiades!" The crowd roared in excitement again. "Who will the goddess of victory smile upon? We're about to find out!"

The crowd continued to cheer as Eric and the boy from team Camelot arrived at their fight boards, beginning to shuffle their decks, as they stared each other down.

"Marcus Reinhart. That's my name," the brown haired young man shouted to Eric, placing his deck down in the deck space on the board, and placing his start card face down on the board, " and your's would be?"

"Eric Luzin." Eric answered, copying Marcus's action with his deck and start card. "Let's have a good fight."

"You know it," Marcus responded.

Both boys then drew five cards to start their hands with, and in unison they shouted…

"Stand Up, Vanguard!"

"Metalborg, Mec Rogue!"

**Metalborg, Mec Rogue**

**Grade 0, Power +4000**

"Stealth Dragon, Madoi!"

**Grade 0, Power +5000**

As the two vanguards appeared, the holo-vision system activated, allowing the stadium to view the units in real time, their current location was a futuristic city belonging to the Star Gate nation.

"Before we continue, a coin toss is needed to see who will take the first turn," the announcer said, and on the big screen at the center of the stadium, a giant coin appeared. "Players make your choice."

"Heads," Marcus said.

"Tails for me it is then," Eric spoke.

The coin then flashed rapidly back and forth on the screen for a few seconds, before landing on heads, which meant Marcus had called it.

"The first turn goes to Marcus Reinhart from team Camelot," the announcer said.

"Yes!" He bellowed, happy at his correct guess. "I'll kick things off. I draw, now I ride Metalborg, Yunbot!"

**Metalborg, Yunbot**

**Grade 1, Power +6000**

"Mec Rogue moves back as forerunner and I end my turn. Your move."

**[Damage: Marcus (0) Shun (0)]**

"Thank you," Eric replied to Marcus's friendly comment. "I draw."

**[Turn 2: Hand Marcus (5) Shun (6)]**

"Now I ride. Stealth Dragon, Seizui."

**Stealth Dragon, Sezui**

**Grade 1, Power +7000**

"Madoi moves back as the forerunner. Now with a boost from Madoi, Sezui attacks."

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"No guard."

"Drive check. Critical trigger, all effects to Sezui."

**(12000+5000=17000)**

"Damage check. No triggers, tch." Marcus said in frustration, now already at two damage so early on in the match, seems luck may not be on his side today.

**[Damage: Marcus (2) Eric (0)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 3: Hand Marcus (5) Eric (6)]**

'It's fine, even if luck isn't on my side, I'll just make my own.' Marcus thought. "I draw, then ride. Metalborg, Diggerion!"

**Metalborg, Diggerion **

**Grade 2, Power +10000**

"Then I call. Metalborg, Lionetter!"

"With a boost from Mec Rogue, Diggerion attacks!"

**(10000+4000=14000)**

"No guard."

"Drive check. No trigger."

"Damage check. No trigger."

"Now Lionetter will attack, and with his skill, he gains +3000 power when attacking when my vanguard is a Metalborg."

**(9000+3000=12000)**

"I'll guard that."

**[Damage: Marcus (2) Eric (1)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 4: Hand Marcus (5) Eric (5)]**

"Stand and draw. I ride. Stealth Dragon, Genkai!"

**Stealth Dragon, Genkai**

**Grade 2, Power +9000**

"Then I call Noroi and Furai!" The two appeared in the left column of Eric's board. "With a boost from Madoi, Genkai will attack your vanguard."

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"Guard!"

"Now Furai, go and attack Lionetter with a boost from Noroi."

**(9000+4000=13000)**

"Guard again!"

**[Damage: Marcus (2) Eric (1)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 5: Hand Marcus (3) Eric (4)]**

"Stand and draw." Marcus had a smirk on his face as he drew the top card of his deck, it seems he had drawn exactly what he wanted. Looking over at Eric he couldn't help but remember how he had joined Dio's team.

* * *

Back in England Marcus worked with his parents that were wildlife rangers on a local forest preserve. He loved nature and animals finding peace in the natural flow of the world, but he also discovered a passion for vanguard when he was young, especially the Metalborgs. For he felt a kinship with them. His love of nature did not do him any favors with the other children his age. They did not bully him, but befriending him was a whole other story, they just couldn't find anything in common with Marcus, and so he didn't have many friends during his younger years. He didn't mind though, for he had the forest and vanguard, with those two in his pocket he carried on.

As time progressed Marcus gained more and more skill in vanguard, eventually making it into the Youth Euro league and climbing his way up, it then during a fateful match he met and lost to Dio Eliis.

He was not bitter in the slightest about the loss, but in fact, the loss drove him to become better at vanguard when he wasn't on duty working on the nature preserve. One day while he was working, he got a visit from Dio out of the blue. Dio explained how he wanted him to join his team to compete in the upcoming vanguard world championship. Naturally Marcus had no idea what to say, so he asked Dio why he wanted him of all people on his team, and the answer surprised him.

"_When we had our cardfight I felt you really understood your deck, most fighters I know do not know the feelings of their cards but you do, and that is something I value more than any ranking or number of trophies won. So please Marcus, join my team?"_

Marus made his decision in that moment, and now here he was, taking the first match to their path to the world.

* * *

'I can't lose here, no matter what.' Marcus aggressively thought. "Righteous metal warrior rain down justice on all evildoers and purge them of their sins! I ride. Metalborg, Sin Buster!"

**Metalborg, Sin Buster**

**Grade 3, Power +11000**

"Now I call. Metalborg, Blackening Arrow!"With that call Marcus now had a full front row, ready for a heavy offensive. "First up is Lionetter attacking Furai, and with his skill add +3000 power."

**(9000+3000+12000)**

Eric then glanced at the cards in his hand, "No guard!" Thus, Furai was sent to the drop zone.

"Now here comes Blackening Arrow!"

**(9000)**

"Guard!"

"Sin Buster will now attack with a boost from Mec Rogue, in addition, activating Blackening's skill." Marcus performed a single counterblast. "If my vanguard is a Metalborg, then I can counterblast one card and add Blackenining's power to it."

**(11000+4000+9000=24000)**

"No guard."

"Twin drive check. First check. No trigger. Second check. Stand trigger, all effects to Lionetter."

"Damage check, no trigger."

"Here comes Lionetter again, and his skill is continuous."

**(9000+3000+5000=17000)**

"No guard. Damage check, a draw trigger. I give power to my vanguard and draw one card."

**[Damage: Marcus (2) Eric (3)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 6: Hand Marcus (5) Eric (4)]**

"Oh my what a turn around. Just a moment ago Marcus Reinahrt was not in a favorable position, but now thanks to his trusty avatar he's in the lead!" The crowd cheered in response. "But now things are really about to heat up," the announcer warned, knowing what was about to happen in the coming turn.

"Stand and draw. Now use your evil eye to carve a path to the future you truly desire, I ride. Blazing Demonic Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Zanki"!".

**Blazing Demonic Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Zanki"**

**Grade 3, Power +11000**

"Skill of Shiranui "Zanki", when it's called to the board, choose one of the opponent's rear-guards units and add +2000 power to it and Dominante the unit." Shun pointed his finger at Lionetter, and it's eyes flashed red, before restanding. "Now the dominated unit will attack your vanguard, and with its skill add another +3000 power."

**(9000+2000+3000=14000)**

"No guard. Damage check. Critical trigger, all effects to Sin Buster."

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"And once the dominated unit is finished attacking it goes to the drop zone." Lionetter then vanished in particles of light as Marcus placed his card in his drop zone.

"There it is people, the speciality of the Shiranui clan, Dominate. With such a powerful skill will Marcus Reinhart even be able to mount a counter attack?!"

'Of course I will.' Marcus thought.

'Of course he will.' Eric thought, knowing that Marcus had already begun to do so, with his board being so empty. Now Shun didn't have any units to Dominate, but that wasn't going to stop him from winning the match, not at all.

"Generation Stride! Enma Stealth Rogue, Mujinlord!"

**Enma Stealth Rogue, Mujinlord**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"Stride skill. I give +2000 power to Noroi. I then call Enbai and Furai." Enbai appeared in front of Noroi, while Furai appeared alone. "Skill of Mujinlord." Eric did a counterblast with one card and flipped over a copy of Mujinlord in the G zone. "Now for every face up G unit in a players G zone I can choose the same number of units on the board and give them +4000 power, this time the power will go to Furai."

Even without using his opponents units, Eric still had a strong formation currently on his board, and Marcus's expression showed he expected nothing less.

In team Camelot's challengers box, two people were watching the match intensely without fail.

"He's skilled isn't he," Dio questioned.

"Yes, he sure his," Dio's companion answered, the voice pointing to a female. "But Marcus won't lose that easily."

"I couldn't agree more," Dio answered back.

"First is Enbai with a boost from Noroi."

**(9000+4000+2000=15000)**

"Guard!"

"Now Mujinlord will attack the vanguard, and using Noroi's skill, I send him to the soul, add another +5000 power to the vanguard, and draw one card."

**(26000+5000+5000=36000)**

"Generation guard! Gallant Incarnation, G-O Five!"

**Gallant Incarnation, G-O Five**

**Grade 4, Shield +15000**

"Skill of Gallant!" Marcus performed a soul blast of one card. "If I soul blast a unit with +5000 power or greater Gallant gains +10000 power to his shield, in addition if I took damage this turn add an additional +5000 power."

"Oh such wonderful play, unless Eric Luzin pulls a double trigger his vanguard's attack won't get through," the announcer yelled.

"Triple drive check. First check. No trigger. Second check. No trigger. Third check. Draw trigger, power to Furai, and I draw," Eric finished, glad he was able to pull a trigger, otherwise his Furai wouldn't have been able to even launch an attack that turn. "Now Furai will attack."

**(9000+4000+5000=18000)**

"No guard. Damage check, a heal trigger. Power to the vanguard and I recover one damage." Marcus finished, happy that the damage was now even.

**[Damage: Marcus (3) Eric (3)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 7: Hand Marcus (3) Eric (6)]**

"Stand and draw." Marcus surveyed the board with a keen eye. Taking a moment he calculated the best strategy, then looked at Eric. "I will admit, you are good."

"Thank you, that really means a lot coming from a pro like you," Eric answered.

"I'm no pro, but I am about to give you a run for your money. Seek the Mate!" Marcus shouted, four cards from his drop zone floating back into his deck. A light then slid along his deck until it stopped on a specific card, which then flew into his hand. "Partners will a bond forged in iron, come together and crush your enemies with overwhelming might. Legion!" Marcus then slammed a copy of Ur Buster down on the vanguard circle next to Sin Buster, a pair of golden crossed cutlass briefly flashing as he did so. Now both units stood ready on the vanguard circle, but Marcus was far from done.

"Now. Generation Stride! Metalborg, Ghost Reaper!"

**Metalborg, Ghost Reaper**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

In the next moment, the two vanguards were engulfed in a pillar of bright white light, as it dyed down a new single figure stood in their place. It was a robot bearing the dark colors of the Metalborgs, in its hands two massive broadswords shaped like chainsaws already buzzing and waiting to cut anything and everything to pieces.

"I call Lionetter and Yunbot!" The two appeared in a column together. "Skill of Yunbot," Marcus performed a counterblast of one card, "my vanguard obtains a skill. In addition, the skill of Ghost Reaper," Marcus flipped over a copy of Metalborg, Heavyduke in his G zone, "when he's called I then flip over a copy of a "Metalborg" in my G zone, then add that units power to his own, he also obtains another skill."

Eric clicked his tongue, his opponents vanguard was now not only heavily overpowered, but it was also a new G unit Marcus had never used before in the tournament until today, Eric had no data on it, or the skills it possessed, he was going to have to play things carefully if he wanted to survive.

"Now boosted by Yunbot, Lionetter attacks your vanguard! With his skill add another +3000 power!"

**(9000+3000+6000=18000)**

"Guard!" Eric exclaimed, throwing down the draw trigger he just got into the guardian circle.

"I expected that, but you won't survive this. Boosted by Mec Rogue, Steel Reaper attacks! And with Mec Rogue's skill of the unit is in Legion add another +5000 power to him, so that's more to the attack."

**(26000+15000+5000+4000=50000)**

"Not a chance! Compete guard with Utsuroi!"

"Oh, and Eric Luzin survives, if he had taken that attack then things might have looked bad for him," the announcer said not noticing that on the field, Marcus still had a calm expression on his face.

'Something's wrong!' Eric, Alice, and Chris all thought at the exact same moment, Marcus was too calm, which only put Shun more on edge. It seems his trial wasn't over.

"Triple drive check. First check. No trigger, Second check, Critical trigger, I give all effects to Steel Reaper. Final check, no trigger. Now activating the skill obtained by Steal Reaper." All of Marcus's rear-guard then slid into his vanguard soul. "Place all of my rear-guards in the soul, then stand the vanguard, a drive minus 2." Marcus then stood Steel Reaper, eliciting a cheer from the crowd.

"What an incredibly powerful skill! Now not only does Eric have to defend against the vanguard's attack again, but on top of that he has to contend with a power of +55000 and a double critical, not to mention the final drive check, will he make it!?" The announcer yelled, as the crowd riled up in unison.

"He'll make it, right?" Alice questioned from her seat, really worried about Eric.

"There's a chance, but even if he does, he'll need a miracle next turn to win," Chris said, his hands clasped together in front of his face, as he hoped his best friend could pull off the impossible.

"I guess we shouldn't keep you waiting any longer. Steel Reaper attack the vanguard," Marcus said.

**(50000+5000=55000)**

"I'm not gonna lose here, Generation guard! Jinx Stealth Hermit, Abudataishi!"

**Jinx Stealth Hermit, Abudataishi**

**Grade 4, Shield +15000**

"Using her skill, since the number of cards in my opponents hand is six or less then add +5000 power to the shield, in addition guard and intercept!" Along with Abudatashi Eric also put down two grade 0's with +10000 shield, and intercepted with both Enbai and Furai, making his total shield strength +61000 power, so even if Marcus drew another critical trigger, it still wouldn't be enough to win.

"Drive check. No trigger."

"Oh and Eric Luzin survives it! However with his hand and board in such a dreadful state, winning on his next turn is practically impossible." The announcer said, everyone else seeing the exact same scenario, Shun was in a massive bind.

**[Damage: Marcus (3) Eric (3)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 8: Hand Marcus (5) Eric (1)]**

"Stand and draw." Shun said, thinking about his battle plan.

"I commend you on surviving my last attack," Marcus said.

"Thanks, though it was pretty difficult. I'm surprised you kept such a trump card under wraps considering the level of play just to make it this far," Eric retorted.

"Believe me it wasn't easy, but considering the position I'm in now, it was all worth it."

"You think so huh?" Eric questioned. "Well hate to break it to you buddy, but I'm about to win. Final turn!"

When Eric exclaimed the words, the stadium went wild, and Marcus even widened his eyes in surprise. He at first thought Eric was bluffing, but the look in his eyes said he was dead serious, which told Marcus he couldn't relax his guard even for a moment.

"The skill of Shiranui "Zanki"." Each of us chooses a card from our hand and calls it to a rear-guard circle on the board, and I also draw a card."

Marcus did not like that at all, now he would have to weaken his hand no matter what, so with reluctance he called a grade 0 shield to the back.

"Nice, now all Eric has to do is breakthrough the rest of Marcus's defense and he'll win it," Alice said, smiling as she did.

"Yeah, and he has just the card to do it to," Chris said.

Shun chose to call Genkai to the field. "Now, generation stride! Enma Stealth King, Mujinlord "Dagoku"!".

**Enma Stealth King, Mujinlord "Dagoku"**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"Damn it just had to be that card," the female in Camelot's box said, worried Marcus was in the host seat now.

"I'll forgo stride skill this time, seeing as it's useless. Instead I'll go straight to Mujinlord "Dagoku"s skill." Eric then performed a counter blast of one card, and flipped over a copy of Mujinlord "Dagoku" in his G zone. "Now, when his skilled is used, the opponent must choose two face up G units in the G zone with power and call them to rear-guard circles, then they are dominated," Eric finished.

Marcus felt finished, his hand wasn't big enough to survive such an onslaught of attacks, but had no choice, so with reluctants he called forth Steel Reaper and Heavyduke from his G zone to his rear-guard circles, them both being dominated.

'No it's not over!' Marcus mental screamed, even if he took these last two attacks, so long as he survived Eric's last two he would still be fine. He was not about to give up.

"One more thing," Eric said, interrupting Marcus's thought patterns. "If any G units called were placed on the vanguard circle, then their abilities are active."

In layman's term, that meant since Steel Reaper had just been placed on the G zone, his abilities were now active even while dominated, which meant… Marcus was losing, no matter how anyone looked at it.

"Now go, and attack," Eric said.

On the battlefield both units attacked Sin and Ur Buster with fury, the final attack being delivered by Steel Reaper.

**[Damage: Marcus (6) Eric (3)]**

"There it is folks, the first match of the day goes to team Pleiades!"

As the holo-vision system deactivated, Eric walked across the to meet Marcus as his fight station.

"That was a great fight," Eric said, offering his hand for a handshake.

Marcus took it without reservation. "Thanks, you too. But this doesn't mean I still won't go to the world, my teammates are strong you know."

"So are mine, they won't go down easily," Eric responded.

With their exchange done, both went back to their perspective boxes.

"Nice job Eric," Alice said.

"Yeah you had us worried there for a moment," Chris said.

"Yeah, I had me worried too." Eric said, walking over and flopping down onto the couch, turning his eyes slightly to the ceiling. "That new G unit of his, it almost cost me the entire match."

"But isn't that what makes this fun?" Chris asked.

Eric only smiled in response, "Yeah it sure is." He then sat up and turned to Alice, "hey blondie you better not lose."

"Who are calling blondie, pervert!?" Alice asked, but smiling as she did so. "Don't worry, I won't lose." She promised walking out to take her place.

At the same time, the fighter from team Camelot was doing the same.

* * *

**Cards:**

Grade 4:

Metalborg, Ghost Reaper

**Power+ 15000**

Skill: [Auto] (VC) Flip over a "Metalborg" in the G zone, then add that units power to the vanguard. If the vanguard is in "Legion" then, if the attack didn't hit, place all rear guard units in the soul and restand the vanguard, drive minus 2.

* * *

**Next Time: The fight for the top spot continues as Alice takes on a very unusual opponent. Will she win, or will she fall in defeat? Find out.**

**Ticket to the World: Part 2**


	9. Ticket to the World: Part 2

As Alice walked to her fight table and began to shuffle her deck, she was met with the sight of her opponent.

It is a girl her age with long dark purple hair, red eyes, and pure white skin. Disregarding her stunning figure, she is dressed in black jeans, black ankle high boots, a long sleeve dark red shirt, and a dark purple jacket that has no hood and is unzipped. This is the female member of team Camelot, named Sophie Rains, also called the Witch of Vanguard.

Despite her young age Sophie is the top female vanguard player in the woman's Euro Youth League, and ranked in the top five overall, if that wasn't enough, she and Dio are dating as well, along with being cliched childhood friends. If there was any woman ever to be envied, it would be her.

'So she's the witch huh?' Alice mnetally mused, sizing up her opponent. She admitted the girl was pretty, but for some strange reason she didn't feel any sort of hostility, no what she felt was an eerie sereness from Sophie, it freaked her out all the more.

While contemplating the mental state of her opponent, Alice locked eyes with Sophie. In response all Sophie did was grin.

… It sent a shiver racing down Alice's spine.

That grin was not normal, Alice perceived its true nature, that of a predator about to devour prey. Her assessment had been wrong. Sophie was not hostile, she was downright hungry for victory, and in her mind she had already won. Alice though, was not about to let that happen so easily.

"Alright folks, it's time to begin the second match. The Witch of Vanguard Sophie Rains, against Alice Myers from team Pleiades, give these ladies some love would you." The crowd began to cheer again, especially two certain sections.

One was dedicated solely to Sophie, her own fanclub wearing purple headbands around their heads holding up a sign with her name on it.

The other was dedicated to Alice. Yes, even though Alice had only just appeared in the public vanguard circuit, her impeccable beauty along with her cardfighting skills had earned her a budding fanclub. To show their love for her, they wore golden headbands with a sign showing her name.

To no one's utter surprise, both fan clubs were made up entirely of young men.

But they were on their best behavior today of all days, not even daring to shout out any vulgar or lewd comments as they usually did from time to time, for they felt it, the bloodlust not only from Chris and Dio, but also from Alice's and Sophie's families. They knew if they did or said the wrong thing on that day, their lives were forfeit. So they kept it clean.

As if sensing their message got through, the members of both parties nodded their heads in accomplishment.

Meanwhile on the battlefield the coin toss had taken place, and Alice was selected to go first this time.

"I look forward to this," Alice said to Sophie.

"Me as well," she responded.

In unison they both said, "Stand up. Vanguard!"

The field this time was a dark plain in Shadow Paladin territory.

"Pedigree Knight. Tigresse!"

**Pedigree Knight, Tigresse**

**Grade 0, Power +4000**

"Black-feathered Witch, Stevia!"

**Black-feathered Witch, Stevia**

**Grade 0, Power +5000**

"I draw. Then I ride Night Sky Eagle."

**Night Sky Eagle**

**Grade 1, Power +7000**

**[Damage: Alice (0) Sophie (0)]**

"Tigresse moves back as forerunner and I end my turn."

**[Turn 2: Hand Alice (5) Sophie (5)]**

"I draw. Then I ride. Witch of Cats, Cumin."

**Witch of Cats, Cumin**

**Grade 1, Power +7000**

"Her skill, when she's called to the board and my vanguard is Genesis, soul charge 1 card." Sophie said, taking the top card of her deck and placing it in her soul.

Meanwhile Alice didn't even flinch, even knowing that Genesis relied heavily on the soul in battle, and that Sophie was wasting no time in starting to build her ups. All she could do was play her vanguard.

"With a boost from Stevia, Cumin attacks."

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"No guard."

"Drive check. No trigger."

"Damage check, no trigger."

**[Damage: Alice (1) Sophie (0)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 3: Hand Alice (5) Sophie (6)]**

"I draw. Now I ride. Morion Spear Dragon."

**Morion Spear Dragon**

**Grade 2, Power +9000**

"Now I call Darkpride Dragon, and Squire of Darkness, Lucious." Alice called them to a column together. "Now with a boost from Tigresse, Morion Spear attacks your vanguard."

**(9000+4000=13000)**

"No guard."

"Drive check. No trigger."

"Damage check. No trigger."

"Now with a boost from Lucious, Darkpride will attack."

**(9000+4000=13000)**

"I will guard that one."

**[Damage: Alice (1) Sophie (1)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 4: Hand Alice (4) Sophie (5)]**

"Stand and draw. I ride. Witch of Aster, Star."

**Witch of Aster, Star **

**Grade 2, Power +9000**

"And using her skill," Sophie performed a single counterblast, "soul charge two cards. Then I call Black Snake Witch, Chicory." Sophie called her to the front left. "Now with a boost from Stevia, Aster will attack."

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I guard."

"Drive check. A draw trigger. I draw and give Chicory the power. Now she'll attack, and with her skill whenever my vanguard is a "Witch" then she gains +3000 power when attacking, she'll also be going after Darkpride."

**(9000+5000+3000=17000)**

"No guard." Alice said, a bit upset that one of her key cards was taken out, but she couldn't afford to guard it, the game was still too early.

**[Damage: Alice (1) Sophie (1)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 5: Hand Alice (3) Sophie (5)]**

"Stand and draw. Now dragon whose swords are steeped in crimson, come and make your presence known on the battlefield, I ride, Supremacy Dark Dragon, Claret Sword The Blood !"

**Supremacy Dark Dragon, Claret Sword The Blood**

**Grade 3, Power +11000**

"And there it is once again folks, the ultra rare Claret Sword, The Blood!" The annocuner yelled, getting the crowd to cheer as Alice brought out her avatar.

"With a boost from Tigresse, The Blood will attack."

**(11000+4000=15000)**

"I don't guard."

"Twin drive check. First check. No trigger. Second check, a critical trigger. All effects to The Blood."

**(15000+5000=20000)**

"Damage check. No triggers."

**[Damage: Alice (1) Sophie (3)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 6: Hand Alice (5) Sophie (5)]**

"Stand and draw. Well since I've met your avatar, it's only fair you meet mine." Sophie said, raising a card in the air. "Witch who is sweet yet also deadly, come to the battlefield and punish those who underestimate you because of your beauty, I ride, Witch of Chocolates, Restia!"

**Witch of Chocolates, Restia**

**Grade 3, Power +11000**

The witch that appeared from the pillar of light on the vanguard circle was a young woman. She is dressed in a black witches robe with red buckles around the forearms, her legs are covered in black stockings that reach her thighs, her shoes are deep red high heeled boots, and on her head is a pointy black witch hat. As for her appearance, she had long flowing dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and is wearing a disarming smile. Most would think she is perfect, except for the fact that in her hands is a decrepit old witches broom that looks ready to fall apart, and a black cat laying at her feet, the size of a tiger, with a third eye open in the middle of its forehead.

Alice could tell that Restia fit Sophie's image completely, both looked cute yet were extremely dangerous.

"I'm not done yet. Generation Stride! Witch of Congratulation, Nasturtium!"

**Witch of Congratulation, Nasturtium**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"Stride skill. I soul blast three cards," Sophie sent three cards from her soul to the drop zone, "then for every card sent from the soul to the drop zone this turn, all units on the board will get +3000 power continuously, so +9000 power to all my units on the board currently." Without even trying, Sophie had powered up her three units on the board in one go. "In addition, I use the skills of Witch of Frogs, Melissa and Witch of Oranges, Valencia that just went to the drop zone. If Valencia is sent to the drop zone from the soul, then I can soul charge two cards, and if Melissa is sent, then, I counter blast one card, and call her to an open rear-guard circle." Melissa appeared behind Chicory.

"There it is, Sophie Rains is living up to her reputation as the Witch of Vanguard, manipulating all aspects of the field to her advantage!" The announcer commented.

Alice, on the other hand, was not liking the situation one bit. Sophie was powering up without even using the cards in her hand, she replenished her lost soul like it was nothing. The situation was looking dire, and it was only the first stride of the game.

"Now I call Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine, and using her skill I counter blast one card, then soul charge three more cards and she gains +3000 power." Sophie performed the actions, making Alice sweat more. "And for the grand finale, the skill of Nasturtium." Sophie used her last damage for one final counter blast. "If I have a heart card with "Witch" in its name, then I choose two other cards with "Witch" in their name on the board and give each of them an additional +5000 power. I chose Chicory, and Jasmine." And once again, Sophie powered up her front row, for an onslaught directed at Alice.

"To start things off, Jasmine will attack."

**(9000+3000+50000=17000)**

"That's a no guard. Damage check, no trigger."

"Now Nasturtium will attack with a boost from Stevia."

**(26000+9000+5000+9000=49000)**

"A complete guard!"

"My triple drive check. First check. Critical trigger, all effects to Chicory."

Alice really wished Sophie hadn't drawn that critical trigger.

Second check, No trigger. Third check, a heal trigger, power once again to Chicory and I recover one damage."

Alice was beginning to think luck hated her today or something for her opponent to pull a double trigger, she didn't want to use all that was in her hand to stop it, so she only had one choice left.

"Chicory will attack with a boost from Melissa, and with her skill add another +3000 power."

**(9000+9000+3000+5000+7000+5000+5000=43000)**

"That's a no guard. Damage check, no triggers."

**[Damage: Alice (4) Sophie (3)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 7: Hand Alice (3) Sophie (6)]**

"Oh my what a round of furious attacks, the Witch is certainly not holding back today. How will our young Twilight Knight respond?"

"Twilight Knight?" Both Shun and Chris said in unison on the challengers box, utterly confused.

"Twilight Knight, since when did I become that," Alice muttered to herself.

"Actually that's your moniker," Sophie said, interrupting Alice's thoughts.

"My what?" Alice questioned.

"Your moniker. Twilight Knight because of your golden blonde hair, and the fact you use Shadow Paladin. I think it suits you rather well."

"It really doesn't and please don't say it while smiling," Alice begged, blushing in shame at her nickname. To her it sounded super chunni and cringey at the same time.

"Oh come now Twilight Knight don't be like that," Sophie said, completely ignoring Alice's pleas to not use her new nickname.

"Twilight Knight! Twilight Knight!" Alice's cheer section shouted from the bleachers.

It only embarressed her further, her only option was to finish the cardfight quickly and go sulk in Chris's arms at how stupid her nickname was.

"Stand and draw." She said, quickly, a new fire lit in her. "Generation Stride! Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Dragon!"

**Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Dragon**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"Stride skill. I look at the top 3 cards of my deck and if any are grade 1 then I can call them to the board." Three cards floated into Alice's sight, and one went back to the deck before it shuffled itself. "I call Meteor Black Dragon, and Black-Winged Swordbreaker." Alice placed them together in the same column. "The skill of Swordbreaker, when she's called from the deck and I have a Shadow Paladin vanguard, then I soul blast to draw one card." Alice performed a soul blast then drew a card. "The skill of Aurageyser Dragon." Alice performed a single counter blast, soul blast, and flipped over a copy of Aurageyser Dragon from the G zone. "I choose two rear-guards on the board to retire, and in doing so Aurageyser gains a skill. I choose Swordbreaker and Meteor Black, but thanks to The Bloods skill, since they were called using him, they aren't sent to the drop zone, in addition Meteor Blacks Generation Break ! now activities. For every grade one unit I sent to the drop zone this turn, he gain's +3000 power, and since he is also counted at a grade 1 when a "Claret Sword" is the vanguard, then add +6000 power to him. Now I call another Morion Spear Dragon!"

Just like that, Alice had a full board ready and willing to attack, impressing Sophie greatly. She was glad she decided to have Alice as her opponent.

"First up is Morion Spear with a boost from Lucious!"

**(9000+4000=13000)**

"A no guard. Damage check. A heal trigger, power to Restia, and I recover one damage." Sophe spoke, causing Alice to click her tongue at her opponents trigger luck today.

**(11000+5000=16000)**

Even so, Alice was not backing down.

"Fine then, here comes my vanguard with a boost from Tigresse. And now the skill he obtained activates. I look at the top two cards of my deck, and for every grade 1 or less shown my vanguard gains an additional +5000 power, and the cards are then added to my hand." Alice checked the top two cards of her deck, and only one was a grade 1, but the other a grade 3 was still good, now she had secured the cost for stride on her next turn.

**(26000+5000+4000=35000)**

"Complete guard!"

"Triple drive check! First check. A stand trigger, stand Morion Spear and add +5000 power. Second check. No trigger. Final check, a critical trigger, power to Morion Spear and critical to Meteor Black," Alice happily exclaimed, thankful her trigger luck was kicking in

Even so, Sophie hadn't flinched at all.

"Morion Spear coming in again."

**(9000+5000+5000=19000)**

"That's a no guard. Damage check. No trigger."

"With a boost from Swordbreaker, Meteor Black will attack your vanguard."

**(9000+6000+6000=21000)**

Generation guard! Goddess of Seven Colors, Iris!"

**Goddess of Seven Colors, Iris **

**Grade 4, Shield +15000**

"With her skill return three cards in the drop zone to the soul, then add +5000 power to her shield!"

**[Damage: Alice (4) Sophie (4)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 8: Hand Alice (9) Sophie (3)]**

"Stand and draw." Sophie smiled at Alice, it sent chills down her spine, like something was about to be unleashed upon her that she didn't want. "Final turn."

" Wait… What?"

"Oh. just as the previous match before final turn has been called, but this time it's for Camelot's side. Can the Witch back up her claims to victory?" The announcer called.

"But of course, Marcus wasn't the only one holding a trump card."

"Don't tell me…"

Sophie nodded with a smile as she placed a card in the drop zone. "Generation Stride! Dark Chocolate Witch of the Night, Restia!"

**Dark Chocolate Witch of the Night, Restia**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

The unit that appeared was still Restia, only changes had been made. For one, her hair was now pure obsidian, and her eyes, blood red. Her witches broom had been replaced with a grim reaper scythe, leaking a strange red energy, and if that isn't scary enough, her cat monster now had scars covering his body and ghastly souls were circling around her, howling as if wishing to pass one. Her disarming smile still on her face.

"Hey, keep that grim reaper away from me!" Alice said, ready to run at the sight of Sophie's new unit, just because she played Shadow Paladin did not mean she liked creatures of the dark. She couldn't even watch a horror movie all the way through without passing out.

"Grim reaper? She's not a grim reaper," Sophie said.

Alice pointed a finger at her unit. "Then what do you call her then."

"A messenger of death, obviously." Sophie answered.

"That's the exact same thing as a grim reaper!" Alice retorted.

"Semantics." Sophie said, waving Alice off. "Anyway, down to business. I'll forgo stride skill this turn, and call Cumin behind Jasmine. Then skill of Dark Chocolate." Sophie did a counter blast of one card, and flipped over another copy of Dark Chocolate Witch of the Night, Restia in the G zone. "For every face up card in my G zone, I soul blast two cards. Since there are currently three I soul blast six cards." Sophie placed the cards in her drop zone. "Now for every 2 cards placed from the soul into the drop zone this turn, all my units gain +2000 power, while your units lose -2000 power."

"Again… what?"

"So in total that +6000 power to all my units, and -6000 power to all your units." Sophie said.

"Am, are you sure Restia isn't a Shadow Paladin witch?" Alice questioned as all her cards lost power, even her vanguard, while the opposite occurred on Sophie's field.

"Again I'm sure. Now as I was saying, generation break 3 has been achieved."

Alice swallowed a lump in her throat, generation breaks were never good, and the higher the requirement number to achieve them, the more devastating they got.

"If six or more cards were sent from my soul to the drop zone this turn my vanguard gains an additional +10000 power. In addition, when she attacks, no grade 1's or higher can be used to guard her." Sophie explained.

Alice went a bit white now, if she didn't stop the vanguards attack it was all over.

"Now, Restia will attack with a boost from Stevia."

**(26000+6000+5000+6000+10000=530000)**

"I won't go down that easily! Guard!" Alice exclaimed, placing six cards in her hand down in the guardian circle, all totaled her shield was +56000 power.

'Shield +56000 power.' Alice thought.

'Restia's power +530000.' Sophie thought.

'The deciding factor will be if a trigger is drawn!' They both thought simultaneously.

"Bring it on!" Alice shouted, if she survived the vanguards attack then she could use a G guardian, and survive one more attack, then win on her next turn.

I will!" Sophie exclaimed, believing her deck would help her to win. They couldn't let it end here, not after how far they had come.

"First check. No trigger. Second check. No trigger. Final check," as Sophie went to flip over her last card everyone, including the stadium and all their teammates held their breath, "critical trigger, all effects to Restia!"

**(53000+5000=580000)**

"Go for it!"

Restia blew away all the guardians and brought her scythe down right into The Blood's chest, cracking his armor in the process.

"Damage check. No triggers…"

**[Damage: Alice (6) Sophie (4)]**

"There you have it folks. Team Camelot is still in this fight!" The announcer shouted, as the crowd erupted into cheers over the end of the match.

Alice and Sophie then hugged in the end before going back to their perspective boxes.

"I don't want to hear any comments," Alice said, walking in and glaring at Erc.

"I wasn't going to say anything about your loss. You fought hard and went far, you have nothing to be ashamed of," Shun said, gaining an appreciative smile from Alice, "Twilight Knight." Eric finished with a shit eating grin.

"Gah, stop please!" Alice cried out, falling onto the couch in embarrassment. She had completely forgotten about her nickname, but now it was back at the forefront of her mind, she had no idea what she was going to do about it.

"Hey Eric, be nice." Chris said, as he stood up and stretched.

Everything was now up to him, and if he was being honest with himself, he had been looking forward to the coming fight.

"Don't worry I won't break your girlfriend. Just go out there and win." Eric said.

"Yeah Chris, win," Alice cheered.

"Don't worry, I plan to." Chris answered, a smile on his face.

It was time for the final battle.

* * *

**Next Time: It's finally time to decide who gets to go to the Vanguard World Tournament as Dio and Chris face off in an explosive battle for the ages!**

**Ticket to the World: Part 3**


	10. Ticket to the World: Part 3

There was no fancy announcement, no fancy cheers, only a few simple words were spoken.

"Alright folks we're at the final matchup. Dio Ellis the captain of team Camelot vs. Christopher Wells, the captain of team Pleiades. Everyone here knows what this match has as take, so the only thing I can say is, this is going to be a glorious cardfight." The announcer finished.

The crowd then gave a quick cheer, and then settled down, eager to see the match that would decide Europe's first representative team.

Dio and Chris were much the same way, quietly setting up their boards then allowing the coin toss to occur. Chris won with tails, so he would go first this time.

Looking over at Dio he said, "Good luck to you."

"The same to you," Dio answered.

Then in unison they shouted, "Stand up. Vanguard!"

"Squire of Daylight, Gawain!"

**Squire of Daylight, Gawain**

**Grade 0, Power +5000**

"Young Lion Liberator, Romanus!"

**Young Lion Liberator, Romanus**

**Grade 0, Power +5000**

The holo-vision field this time was a rocky plain, with planet Cray's moon and the stars sparkling in the daylight.

"I draw. Now I ride. Witch of the Veil, Morgause."

**Witch of Veil, Morgause**

**Grade 1, Power +7000**

**[Damage: Chris (0) Dio (0)]**

"Gawain moves back as forerunner and I end my turn."

**[Turn 2: Hand Chris (5) Dio (5)]**

"I draw. Now I ride. Bluish Flame Liberator, Ascalon!"

**Bluish Flame Liberator, Ascalon**

**Grade 1, Power +7000**

The unit that appeared on the field was a young man with golden armor, in his hands a longsword burning with blue flames.

"Romanus moves back. Now with a boost from Romanus. Ascalon will attack."

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"That's a no guard."

"Drive check. A critical trigger." Dio finished, meanwhile Chris cursed under his breath a bit at his opponents luck. "All effects to Ascalon."

**(12000+5000=17000)**

"Damage check. First check. No trigger. Second check," Chris smiled at his second card, "a heal trigger. I give power to Morgause and recover one damage."

**[Damage: Chris (1) Dio (0)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 3: Hand Chris (5) Dio (6)]**

"I draw. Now I ride. Swordsman of Light, Excalius."

**Swordsman of Light, Excalius**

**Grade 2, Power +9000**

"I also call Laura. Then with a boost from Gawain, Excalius will attack."

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard."

"Drive check. No trigger."

"Damage check. No trigger."

"Now here comes Laura attacking your vanguard."

**(7000)**

"Again that will be no guard. Damage check," as Dio flipped over the card, everyone in the stadium let out a gasp. "Well what do you know, a heal trigger. I recover one damage, and give power to Ascalon."

Dio then looked at Chris with a happy smirk on his face. "Seems lady luck isn't just favoring you today."

"Seems not." Chris responded in kind, the same smirk on his face.

**[Damage: Chris (1) Dio (1)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 4: Hand Chris (6) Dio (6)]**

"This is unbelievable! For both of them to draw heal triggers so early in the game, this match is turning out just as expected," the announcer commented, as the crowd just murmured in agreement.

"Seriously, it is weird," Alice said, watching the match.

"Yeah," Eric agreed.

Meanwhile in team Camelot's challengers box, Dio's teammates had similar reactions.

"Just what the hell was that!?" Marcus questioned, shocked at the scene in front of him.

"It seems the cards are in constant fluctuation in this match." Sophie said from the couch, "meaning we won't have a clue who will take it home." She finished.

"Stand and draw. Now I ride. Oath Liberator, Aglovale."

**Oath Liberator, Aglovale**

**Grade 2, Power +9000**

"I also call Ajargal Liberator, and Archer of Prominence, Myridia."

This move caused Chris to raise his brow, for Myridia is a grade 1 with only +7000 power, yet Dio called it to the front row. And having never seen this card before Chris could only assume it has some sort of skill to compensate for its lack of power.

"The skill of Myridia. When she's called and the vanguard is "Bluish Flame" she gains +4000 power during that turn." Dio explained, confirming Chris's guess. Now he was in for a three pronged attack.

"First up Ajargal will attack your vanguard."

**(9000)**

"That's a no guard. Damage check. No trigger."

"Now Aglovale will attack the vanguard with a boost from Romanus."

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"Guard."

"Drive check. No trigger."

"Finally Myridia will attack Laura."

**(7000+4000=11000)**

"Not gonna happen, guard that as well."

**[Damage: Chris (2) Dio (1)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 5: Hand Chris (4) Dio (5)]**

"Stand and draw. Oh righteous warrior of noble birth, come forth and show everyone your bravery and courage, so that you may open a new path to your future! I ride. Swordsman of Redeeming Hope, Mordred Blaster !"

**Swordsman of Redeeming Hope, Mordred Blaster**

**Grade 3, Power +11000**

"In addition Laura moves back and I call Swordsman of Light, Ahmes in front of her." Ahmes appeared in front of Laura on the board.

"Now with a boost from Gawain. Mordred Blaster will attack."

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"No guard."

"Twin drive check. First check. A critical trigger. The power to Ahmes and critical to Mordred Blaster. Second check. No trigger." However, given the situation, Chris wasn't upset at all.

"Damage check. No triggers."

"With a boost from Laura. Ahmes will attack Myridia."

**(9000+7000+5000=21000)**

"A no guard." Dio said, knowing Chris targeted his rear-guard for that exact reason. He didn't want to use up his hand, seeing as next turn he could stride, and he was ready to get some payback.

**[Damage: Chris (2) Dio (3)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 6: Hand Chris (5) Dio (5)]**

"Stand and draw." Dio looked at Chris. "Well played."

"Well I try you know, can't give our champion any easy victory now, can I?" Chris joivally asked.

Dio shook his head no. "No, no you can't. And the same applies to me." He took a card from his hand and lifted above his head. "It's because I'm the champion that I can't have people thinking I'm going easy on you."

"Bring it on." Chris said.

"With Pleasure. Oh righteous golden dragon, come upon this battlefield and rain down your holy flames to do away with these sinners. I ride. Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Inferno!"

**Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Inferno**

**Grade 3, Power +11000**

As the explosion of light faded what stood in its wake was a prominence dragon, only instead of blue flames like usual, this one was surrounded by pure white silver colored flames, that even enshrouded its wings.

"Now time to go even further. Generation Stride! Shining True Liberator, Solemn Glitter!"

**Shining True Liberator, Solemn Glitter**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"Now for Prominence Inferno's stride skill. I look at the top 7 cards of my deck, and then choose one with "Liberator" in the name and call it to a rear-guard circle adding to it an additional +3000 power." Dio looked at the top seven cards of his deck, selected one, and then shuffled the rest back in. "I call Ascalon." Ascalon appeared in the back row in the only open column. " And if the unit is called successfully I in turn get to call another card from the deck and add to it +3000 power as well." Dio repeated the process he had just done. "I call, Sovereign Liberator, Renaria."

A woman in a mage's robe with blonde hair and a staff appeared in front of Ascalon. "When she's called using a skill I can soul charge and counter charge (1) each." Dio explained, as he soul charged, but had no reason to counter charge.

In an instant Dio had a full board, showcasing the full might of his Gold Paladin deck, and he was far from done.

"Ajargal is up first, attacking Ahmes."

**(9000)**

"Guard!"

"With a boost from Ascalon. Renaria will attack your vanguard!"

**(7000+3000+9000+3000=22000)**

"That's a no guard. Damage check. A draw trigger. Power to the vanguard and I draw one card."

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"Now here comes my vanguard attacking yours with a boost from Romanus."

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"Complete guard!"

"It won't help much," Dio said, performing a counter blast of a single card. "Activating his skill. If my heart card is "Liberatior" than I can look at the top three cards of my deck and call two of them, shuffling the rest back in." Dio explained as he did just that Algovale over Ajargal, and Liberator, Blue Flame Dragon over Renaria. "The skill of Aglovale. If he is called from the deck I counter blast 1, then look at the top three cards of my deck and call one to an open rear-guard circle." Dio performed the counter blast, and called Chasegal Liberator behind Aglovale. Meaning he had two more attacks lined up for his turn.

"Triple drive check. First check. Stand trigger." Chris cursed his really shitty luck. "Ascalon stands and he gains the power. "Second check. No trigger. Final check. A critical trigger, power to Aglovale and critical to Blue Flame. Now with a boost from Ascalon, Blue Flame will attack you vanguard!"

**(7000+3000+5000+11000=26000)**

"Generation Guard! Little Great Sage, Marron!"

**Little Great Sage, Marron**

**Grade 4, Shield +15000**

"With her skill soul blat one card, then call a grade 1 ot higher unit from the deck to the guardian circle, adding +5000 power to its shield. I call Knight of Virtue, Bedivere!"

**(15000+5000+5000=25000)**

"Ok then, Aglovale will attack with a boat from Chasegal!"

**(9000+5000+6000=20000)**

"That's a no guard. Damage check. No trigger."

**[Damage: Chris (4) Dio (3)]**

"Well met. I end my turn."

**[Turn 7: Hand Chris (2) Dio (7)]**

As Chris leaned the board to catch his breath from surviving that onslaught of furious attacks, he didn't even notice the crowd cheering around him.

"What beautiful play!" The announcer exclaimed. "Once again Dio Ellis shows us why he's the champion, however his opponent is not out of this yet."

"That's for sure," Chris murmured, finally having caught his breath. He stood up and took stock of the situation. 'He has a complete guard in his hand, I just feel it. Meaning I can't finish him off this turn, guess there's only one thing to do.' "Stand and draw. Generation Stride! Holy Dragon, Myriad Soul Saver!"

**Holy Dragon, Myriad Soul Saver**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

'Pour it on till it hurts!' Chris mentally exclaimed. " Stride skill. I soul blast 1, then I look at the top five cards of my deck, and if one has the name "Blaster" or "Swordsman of Light" then I can call it to the board, and for every rear-guard I possess it gains +3000 power, and the skill is continuous." Chris looked at the card, then called Excalisu to the front of his open column. "Skill of Excalius, if he is called from the deck of hand and the vanguard is a "Blaster" or "Alfred" he gains +5000 power, and if two or more other rear-guard units possess "Blaster" or "Swordsman of Light" in their name, then I counter charge and soul charge 1 card each." Chris soul charged one card, seeing as he had no need to counter charge. "Then I call Morgause. Using her skill I send her to the soul then I superior call Laura from the deck, and add her original power to her own."

Chris's board mirrored Dio's, as he too used skills to fill his board. It was time for a furious counter attack.

"With a boost from Gawain, Myriad Soul Saver attacks the vanguard! And using her skill, I soul blast (3) then my five rear-guards all +5000 power until the end of this turn." Chris said, soul blasting three cards from his soul.

**(26000+5000+5000=36000)**

"Complete guard, Mark!" Dio exclaimed, showing a fearless smile on his face.

"Triple drive check! First check. A draw trigger, Power to Ahmes and I draw. Second check. No trigger. Final check. A heal trigger. Power to excalius and I draw one card."

"Oh, and just as before this match is going blow for blow, trigger for trigger, just who will come out on top?!" The announcer exclaimed, earning a round of cheers from the crowd.

"Boost by my Laura on the left, Ahmes will attack your vanguard. With his skill add another +2000 power"

**(9000+5000+2000+7000+5000=28000)**

Looking at his hand, Dio made his decision. "Generation guard! Golden Beast, Sleimy Flare!"

**Golden Beast, Sleimy Flare**

**Grade 4, Shield +15000**

"With his skill place Aglovale at the bottom of the deck, then look at the top five cards of the deck and superior call units of two different grades to guard." Dio placed Aglovale at the bottom of his deck, then called a different Aglovale and Flogal Liberator to guard.

**(15000+5000+10000=30000)**

"Smart move," Sophie said, watching the match.

"Agreed." Marcus said.

They both knew that if Ahmes had successfully attacked Dio's vanguard his other skill would've allowed Chris to superior call a "Blaster Blade" card from the deck over Ahmes, then use his [Auto] skill at no cost. So Dio would have still been in trouble, only now he had just chosen his own way, instead of letting his opponent pick the method.

"Very good." Chris complimented. "But your now out of the woods yet. With a boost from my other Laura. Excalius will attack your vanguard."

**(9000+3000+3000+3000+3000+3000+5000+7000+7000+5000=48000)**

"No guard. Damage check. No trigger."

**[Damage: Chris (3) Dio (4)]**

"Well met. I end my turn."

**[Turn 8: Hand Chris (5) Dio (4)]**

"Stand and draw. I must admit it, things have been more fun than I expected. But… it's time to bring things to an end." Dio said, as he placed a grade 3 in the G zone.

'Just what is he planning?' Chris thought, as he took stalkf of his hand, he could only take two attacks this turn, so had better make sure he guarded well, or else he was finished.

"Generation Stride! True Liberator of Righteous Justice, Prominence Holy Flame!"

**True Liberator of Righteous Justice, Prominence Holy Flame**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"I'll forgo stride skill this turn, and just call Prominence Inferno to the board," Dio explained, as he called his avatar in front of Chaesgal, putting Chris more on edge. "So with a boost from Chaesgal Prominence Inferno attacks your vanguard."

**(11000+6000=17000)**

"No guard. Damage check, No trigger."

"Now with a boost from Ascalon, Blue Flame will attack."

**(11000+7000=18000)**

"Guard!" Chris exclaimed, using the stand trigger from last turn.

"Now with boost from Romanus, Holy Flame will attack."

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"Now the skill of Holy Flame!" Dio exclaimed, performing a counter blast of 2 cards, and flipping over a copy of Holy Flame from his G zone.

'Here it comes.' Chris thought, waiting to see just what he was in for.

"I look at the top five cards of my deck, then superior call units to the board for every face up card in my G zone. Since there are three. I superior call three units." Dio called Myridia, Aglovale, and Ajargal, with Myridia behind Aglovale.

'Pretty standard stuff.' Chris thought.

"And if three or more units were called, Holy Flame's generation break 3 activates. He not only gains +10000 power, but also and extra critical!"

**(31000+10000=41000)**

"Me and my big mouth!" Chris hurriedly murmured. "Generation Guard! Great Flash, Iseult!"

**Great Flash, Iseult**

**Grade 4, Shield +15000**

"Using her skill add +25000 power to the shield!"

**(15000+25000=40000)**

"I also intercept with Ahmes!"

"Triple drive check! First check. No trigger. Second check. No trigger. Third check. Critical trigger! All effects to Aglovale! Now with a boost from Myridia he'll end this!"

**(9000+5000+7000+4000=25000)**

"No way am I losing. Guard! And intercept!"

"... I… I don't know what to say," Dio said, perplexed. "Arjagal attack," he said in a bit of a daze.

"No guard." Chris huffed out. "Damage check, no trigger." He breathed a big sigh of relief, somehow he survived.

**[Damage: Chris (5) Dio (4)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 9: Hand Chris (2) Dio (7)]**

"He blocked it! Somehow Chirstopher Wells survived Dio Ellis's most powerful attack yet, but with the state of things, can he even pull out a victory!?"

"I can." Chris said to himself. "Stand and draw. I use Mordred Blaster's skill to superior call another Mordred Blaster from the deck, and it also gains "Reist". Now, generation stride! Divine Knight King, Alfred Holy Saver!"

**Divine Knight King, Alfred Holy Saver**

**Grade 4, Power +15000**

"I will forgo stride skill just as you did, instead I call Aspire Painter, and with his skill he gains +3000 power, and I counter charge and soul charge 1 card each. Then the skill of Alfred Holy Saver." Chris did a counter blast of 1 card, discarded a card from his hand, and flipped over a copy of Alfred Holy Saver in his G zone. "Now not only does Mordred Blaster gain +3000 power, but for his attack this turn he also gains twin drive. So to start things off, with a boost from Laura, Aspire will attack your vanguard."

**(9000+3000+7000=19000)**

"Guard!" Dio exclaimed, placing down the critical from last turn.

"Then with a boost from Gawain, Alfred Holy Saver will attack."

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"Complete guard!"

"Triple drive check!" Chris shouted, knowing it would all come down to this. If he didn't get what he needed this turn, he was down, so he put faith in his card, and began his final drive check. "First check. No trigger. Second check," with trepidation Chris flipped over the card, and it was a …. "Stand trigger. Aspire stand, and gains +5000 power."

Dio was not expecting that, but he glanced at his hand. He still had enough to guard, as long as Chris did not draw another trigger, and even then, it was cutting it close.

"Final check. Critical trigger, all effects to Mordred Blaster!"

"Now Aspire will attack once again."

**(9000+3000+5000=17000)**

"No guard. Damage check. No trigger."

"Mordred Blaster, let's finish this!"

**(11000+3000+5000+7000=26000)**

"Not happening. Guard!" Dio said, his shield at 31000. All Chris needed was one trigger yo breakthrough.

"Twin drive. First check. No trigger. Second check… A… Critical trigger. All effects to Mordred Blaster, end this!"

On the field Mordred Blaster unleashed a crimson red slash that blasted away Prominence Inferno.

**[Damage: Chris (5) Dio (6)]**

* * *

"It's… it's over, the winner is…. Team Pleiades!"

The entire stadium was dead silent as the announcer spoke winning teams name until…. Chris shouted at the top of his lungs.

"We won!"

Then it happened, everyone began to cheer louder than they had through the duration of the fights, both in regards to the last match, and the fact that Chris's team won.

"Chris!"

Chris was tackled from behind by Alice and Eric, who wrapped him in a congratulatory hug.

Dio on the other side, just gave a wry smile as he went to meet his team. As he stood in front of them, he bowed his head. "Sorry you guys. Seems I wasn't strong enough."

"No, don't worry about it." Marcus said.

Dio looked up perplexed. "Really?"

Sophie sighed, going into to give Dio a hug. "You big dummy. We all agreed to be part of this team, which means the losses and wins are on all of us, not just you. We failed this together, but this isn't over, not by a long shot." Sophie finished.

"You're right Sophie." Dio returned her hug, then stood up straight. "It's not over." Dio's fighting spirit had been renewed. "Now, let's congratulate the victors."

With nods of approval, team Camelot headed over to wish team Pleiades luck.

They would certainly need it.

* * *

At the Vanguard Association headquarters in Japan in a conference room, the winning of team Pleiades was being broadcast to four figures. It was Natalie Fujimiya and team New Horizons.

"So that's one of them, right?" Natalie asked team New Horizons as she pointed to Chris smiling happily on the screen.

"Yes." Nina answered. "But there is something else."

"Oh, and what might that be?" Natalie questioned, leaning back in her chair.

"His teammates seems to possess the potential as well," Nina stated cryptically.

Natalie widened her eyes a bit. "Your sure?"

Nina nodded. "Yes, from the fights we just witnessed. I'm sure."

Her two teammates nodded their heads in agreement.

"I see. That's good to know then." Natalie spin on her chair too look outside, just as it began to rain. "We'll need all the help we can get, to fight them."

As Natalie said them, a lightning bolt appeared in the sky.

* * *

Japan, the birthplace of vanguard, and headquarters of their promotion association. No other country in the world had so many young people enveloped in the game, and as such it came as no surprise that they had some of the best young fighters in the world.

Their qualifier for the world champion was the biggest on record. With teams ranging from newbies, to those with professional youth players scouted by pro teams. It was not an easy place to claim victory in, and yet… one single team did.

"This… this is impossible," the announcer spoke as he watched the scene in front of him.

The number one seeded team with youths scouted by pro leagues, hag just lost two matches in a row, and it was the finals of the Japanese qualifies, meaning their opponents were going to the world.

The crowd began to murmur in disbelief, for like Chris's team, the team that had just claimed victory had never participated in tournaments before, but there fights were played with the skill of pro's. No one had any clue what was happening.

"Hey,hey, are you gonna cry," a feminine voice teased her male opponent. He was on his hands and knees in despair. "You are, aren't you?" She asked with a bit of glee. "Then your a kid, wa,wa." she mocked, making baby sounds as she did.

"So boring," a male voice spoke, an undertone of high society and upbringing present. "I hope those guys at the world at least put up a decent fight."

"Yes. I as well," another male voice said, this one montone and almost robotic sounding.

Finally the announcer came out of his stupor, and remembered to do his job. "The winner, team Z Institute."

The team known as Z Institute had just become Japan's representatives for the world tournament, showing casing their overwhelming might. But what no one could see, was three silhouettes emanating from the three teenagers of the team.

One thing was for sure. The World Championship just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

**A/N**

**There is my three part finish. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next Time: It's finally time to head for the World. As Chris and his friends travel to the venue of the tournament they'll make new friends and possibly new enemies.**

**World Travelers.**

* * *

**Cards:**

Grade 1:

Bluish Flame Liberator, Ascalon

**Power +7000, Shield +5000**

Skill: When he's called to the board using a skill, search the top five cards of the deck and call another card with "Bluish Flame" in its name to the same column as him.

Archer of Prominence, Myridia

**Power +7000, Shield +5000**

Skill: When called to the board and the vanguard is Bluish Flame, add +4000 power.

Grade 2:

Sovereign Liberator, Renaria

**Power +9000, Shield +5000**

When called from the deck, soul charge (1)/ counter charge (1)

Grade 3:

Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Inferno

**Power +11000**

Skill: When a **G **unit **Stride **you look at the top 7 cards of the deck, then call one card with "Liberator" in its name, add +3000 to it, and then if called successfully, call another card and add +3000 power to it.

Grade 4:

True Liberator of Righteous Justice, Prominence Holy Flame

**Power +15000**

Skil (VC): **Generation Break 3:** Counter blast 2 cards and flip over a copy of the card in the G zone, then look at the top five cards of the deck and superior call units to the board for every face up G unit, if 3 or more units were called, add +10000 and a critical to the vanguard.


End file.
